


Love You Like You Are

by 3darkside_o_themoon3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Confused Sam, Cute Castiel, Dean in Denial, Embarrassment, Female!Cas, Female!Gabriel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sam Ships It, Some angst, Witches, cursed!Dean, female!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3darkside_o_themoon3/pseuds/3darkside_o_themoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunt goes wrong, Dean is unexpectedly cursed. Whenever anyone touches him they are turned into the opposite gender for 72 hours. This includes older people, angels, and family.<br/>Of course, there's always a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever! Hopefully if this gets love I will make more of this story. I love Destiel and Sabriel but no Wincest (sorry to Wincest lovers, but I am not a fan!) so I really hope it turns out OK. Please leave comments and kudos so I know I didn't fail my first story! Thanks!

Dean knew witches were bad news. He’s dealt with enough to know they only cause trouble, and sometimes if he’s lucky they won’t curse his ass. But when has he ever been lucky?

So when Bobby calls the boys up to tell them of a freaky witch playing house with a small town in Minnesota they couldn’t say no. Not when said witch is killing two people each week for pay back on a horrible husband.

And now here they were, fighting a girl who wanted nothing more than to rip the boy’s heads off. With her teeth and nails.  
But that wasn’t even the worst of it. The two always did their homework (well Sam did), so they knew this women had something wrong with her. Not only did she kill people with creativity worthy of an A+ in art, but she changed her victims. 

Changed as in made them their opposite gender. 

Like her first victim. Mrs. Wendersfield was suddenly Mr. Wendersfield, dick and all. Now this wouldn’t freak Dean out at all, heck he’s seen worse. But what did scare him was the promises the witch was making to him across the room. 

“You would make a great women. I can see it now, the perfect freckles lining your nose, the bright green eyes.” She hissed. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a rugged bun while she spun around her kitchen table to miss Dean’s knife. He would never admit that she was cute. Not with the crap she was spouting off. 

Dean shook his head. “I think I’m good. I like being a dude.” He jumped on top of the table, tired of her dodging his shots.  
She screeched, turning to try to run out the room before Sam suddenly appearing in the doorway. Never had Dean been so happy to see his gigantic brother. 

“No you don’t!” The younger Winchester shouted as he grabbed her arms, stopping her rampage around the house. She struggled against his hold, shouting the same curses at him. 

“Let go of me you giant!” She screamed and tried to kick at Sam’s knees. Luckily he saw it coming and dodged the attack. “Just you wait! I’ll kill you both!” 

“Sure sweetheart.” Dean smiled, jumping off the table. He looked at his brother with a victorious smile on his face. “Well, guess we won.”

Sam rolled his eyes, not putting too much into trying to hold the girl down. “Not yet Dean. Remember what Bobby said, this girl killed 20 people. We need to-“

Before the youngest brother could finish, the witch spun around catching Sam off guard. She used the momentum to push him square in the chest. Surprised more than anything, Sam fell backwards onto his back. 

Dean, caught off guard too, didn’t notice the witch run past him back to the kitchen where the two brothers found her when they busted down the door to the house. Quickly reeling himself back in, he ran after her only to catch the sight of the women on the top of the counter, a hex bag in her right hand. 

“This’ll teach you!” She yelled, weird purple eyes wild. Dean knew some people got desperate when they were caught, but this lady was going overboard!

Without any time to process what was happening, the witch threw the bag straight at Dean’s chest. A sudden puff of yellow exploded around the room, Dean caught right in the middle. Yellow clouded his vision as well as his nose causing him to erupt in a fit of coughs and sneezes. 

“You… (sneeze)… bitch!” He blindly reached his hands out in front of him, hopefully to catch the women but also so he didn’t smack into a wall. 

Laughing also filled the room off to one side. “This is what you get for trying to kill me. Me! Let this teach you a lesson, Winchester.” If Dean had seen her, he would’ve punched her into next week. But at the moment he was too preoccupied with his eyes. 

But the small footsteps and loud bang of the backdoor told Dean all he needed to know. They let her get away. They had her in their hands and she just slipped right through their fingers!

“Sam!” He called out, waving a hand front of his face to clear the fading fog of yellow. 

Loud slapping of feet made Dean turn to the doorway to the dining room where Sam stood, a hand on his back. “Oh god. Are you ok? What is this?” He waved his hand in front of his face even though the powder stopped long before the doorway. 

“That bitch threw a hex bag at me.” He answered, turning to where he thought he heard her run. “And she ran away like a coward right after.”

“Wait, she threw a hex bag at you?!” Sam yelled, running up to Dean to look him in the eyes. But he made sure to keep his hands to himself. He knew sometimes curses were placed through touch or even taste. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but it must’ve been a dud. I don’t feel any different.” He looked down at his arms as if expecting to see some weird mushrooms growing out of his skin. You could never know with witches. But in all reality, he felt fine. A little sneezy, but other than that peachy. 

“Are you sure? We should probably call Bobby-“

“Look Sam, I’m fine. I don’t feel any different, maybe she just mixed the stuff wrong or something. What we do need to do is find that women before she does anything else.” There was always a dud in the batch. There have been times Dean and Sam have run into a witch that did something wrong somewhere. 

Sam looked at him suspiciously with an eyebrow raised. “Alright. If you say so.” He turned to the room, still hesitant about his brother. He had his phone ready in his hand just in case something turned for the worse. 

Dean looked around too, nothing indicating the battle that just happened in this same room. If anything, it looked cleaner than before. “What the hell?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know. We should probably leave soon though, you can never know what witches do to their house.” 

The older Winchester agreed, about to walk toward the door before he saw his brothers expression. He was watching his brother with that look. The I-know-somethings-up-but-I-won’t-press-further look that took over his brother’s face way too often. 

“What Sam?” He asked, irritation filling his mind. Why couldn’t his brother just drop it? Nothing was happening so might as well put it behind them. It was this thinking that usually screwed him over, but it worked for him. 

Sam let out an irritated sigh. “Nothing. Let’s go, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

++++++++++

When they got back to the motel room, Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the man standing in the middle of the dark room. 

“Jesus!” He shouted, putting a hand on his chest to calm his raging heart. He should be used to Cas’ random appearances, but sometimes it was just so unexpected it scared him. They should seriously put a bell on his neck or something. 

“Hello Dean. Sam.” The angel nodded at the two boys as they filed into the room. To Dean’s surprise, Sam looked like he expected the angel to be there. 

He walked over to Cas, smiling. “Hey, thanks for coming.”

“You’re welcome Sam. Now, what was this about a witch?”

“You called Cas?!” Dean shouted, mouth falling open. His brother called Cas because of some mishap with a stupid hex bag? 

Sam turned to Dean with a major ‘bitchface’. “Yes I called Cas. You can never be too sure Dean! What if she cursed you?!”

“Then we would know by now! I would’ve been dead before we left that house!” He was yelling now. But how couldn’t he? His brother was overreacting, again. This happened anytime they went on a hunt. ‘Dean cut his finger!’, ‘Dean got a paper cut!’, or  
‘Oh no! Dean ate a weird substance now he needs to go to the hospital!’

“This is serious! You could die at any time! Just let Cas check you over to make sure.” Now his brother was sporting a puppy dog eyes face. At the sight Dean had to look away or else he would’ve caved in. He’s mad, he’s mad, damn it he’s pissed!

He turned toward Cas, looking into those deep blue eyes he remembered so well. Sometimes he could just get lost in them and forget the world, but when he tilted his head in a Cas gesture, he gathered his thoughts again. “Do you think something’s  
wrong?”

The blue eyes squinted at Dean, as if the angel was looking straight into his soul. When he didn’t say anything for a minute, Dean shifted with his gaze on him. Sometimes it made Dean uncomfortable. “I can’t tell. There does seem to be something there though.”

Dean’s eyes widened. There was something wrong… Huh. “Oh. Uh, sorry for doubting you Sammy.”  
Cas slowly walked closer to the older Winchester, eyes on Dean’s. Before Dean could tell what was happening, Cas put his hands softly on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas no!” Sam shouted, jumping off the couch too late. 

At the contact Dean felt a surge of electricity flow through him causing him to gasp. All the power suddenly moved to his shoulder making it feel like it was on fire. His legs suddenly buckled but before he could fall forward, Cas caught him only making the sensation flare throughout his whole body. 

The man in front of him gasped too, the power suddenly sparking and flying through his body into Cas’. The two fell to their knees with a scream at the edges of their lips while the lights in the room suddenly burst. 

The last thing Dean remembered before he passed out was the feeling of Cas’ fingers shrinking on his chest and shoulder. Then darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean figures out the effects of the curse with a big surprise.

The first thing Dean noticed when he came back too was he was lying on his back with an ice pack on his head. Weird, did he pass out or something? From the water trailing down his face and the cold spot on his forehead meant he’s been out for a long time. 

Then the freight train of his thoughts slammed into him. The hunt. The witch, Sam, Cas. Oh god, what happened?!

Before he knew it, Dean was sitting up in his bed, eyes wide with his mouth open with a dying scream on his lips. Cas. What the hell happened after that?

“Dean!” His eyes shot to his brother who stood beside the bed, eyes red with exhaustion. He looked like hell. Well not really but… Oh forget it, he thought as he looked his brother up and down. 

“Sammy?” A throbbing suddenly filled his head making him wince and groan. 

At the noise Sam jumped up to quickly grab the bag on Dean’s lap without touching him. “Here.” He gave it to him, which Dean thankfully took with open arms. 

He hadn't felt this bad since he wiped Lisa and Ben’s minds. That night he drank himself to sleep in a bar in Colorado. Not his best idea since that morning he was pretty convinced that the gun in his pocket had one more bullet in it. 

“What the hell happened? I feel like shit.” Dean ground out. He slowly put the ice pack back on his head, welcoming the numb feeling it left behind. 

Sam slowly sat down on the chair beside the bed, eyes on the ground. Silence filled the room, the only noise Sam and Dean’s breathing. But suddenly, the sound of the toilet flushing in the bathroom interrupted the mood they had going. 

Another person? When did they ever let another into their rooms, especially when one was down for the count?! Dean wouldn't  
let anyone near Sam if he was unconscious!

He threw his brother an angry look, making Sam throw his hands up in surrender. “It’s not what you think-“

“You just let another person into the room?! What the hell were you thinking?!” He yelled, trying to throw the blankets off his legs so he could kick this mystery person out. They would be lucky if they managed to get out with a broken face. 

When he got to his feet, he felt the lightheadedness come back. But before Sam could try to help him, Dean shot him a go-the-  
fuck-away look. He would never live it down if he passed out twice in one day. His pride wouldn’t allow it!

The bathroom was suddenly in front of him, but before he could open the door it did on its own. When it did though, time  
stopped for Dean. Everything just stopped.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful women he’s ever seen, and he’s seen a lot in his lifetime. 

She had a small round face, almost heart shaped with bright pink plump lips. As his eyes trailed down her form, he noticed the obvious rack she was sporting with wide eyes. Not only that, but she was just wearing a white button down shirt with a pair of boxers showing her tan long legs. But she couldn't have been taller than 5 foot 5; she barely reached his shoulders. 

Long brown hair cascaded down her back in waves leading his eyes back to her face where two of the brightest blue eyes watched him. The way she looked, though, with that unwavering gaze made something flicker in Dean. 

His breath was taken away. Now why was this hot women in their motel room? She deserved to be in a model shoot, showing off that body. 

Before he could say anything to this mystery women, she smiled the warmest smile that made Dean’s knees weak. “Dean. You’re awake.” Oh that voice. It wasn't high pitched and weak, but strong and deep for a women that only made her 100 percent hotter. 

It never occurred to him that it was weird she knew his name. 

Dean would've asked, if his brother hadn't suddenly appeared behind him. “Dean. We need to talk.”

He couldn't agree more, but he couldn't take his off this girl. God, what made him so attracted to her, other than her obvious looks? It was like he knew her even though he was positive he’s never seen her before. 

“Sam is correct. We should talk.” The girl said, suddenly taking her eyes off the older brother to switch to the younger. Dean almost whined at the loss of the stare. 

But instead he just nodded. 

The girl quickly slipped past Dean to walk beside Sam to the beds. Dean almost growled at how close they were standing, the girl almost stepping on his brother’s feet they were so close. What had happened to him when he was down?

His feet automatically moved toward the two. Sam took the seat next to Dean’s bed while the girl sat at the edge of Sam’s bed. At least now they were far away from each other. 

Dean took that as his cue to sit on his bed. He sat with his back to the headboard so he could watch the two with demanding eyes. “So. What the hell happened?”

Sam looked down again, running his hand through his hair. “Oh god, where do I start…?”

“How about with the witch.” The girl said, sitting up so straight Dean was afraid her back would snap with the effort. But suddenly his mind screamed ‘how does she know about the witch!’

“Start with who the hell are you and how do you know us?” He accused, snapping at the beautiful women. With the surprise on her face, he almost felt guilty. She had an amazing puppy dog face. 

She looked at Sam, making him snap again. “Don’t look at him. Answer the question.”

“You don’t recognize me?” She asked, hands in her lap fidgeting with the edge of the white shirt. 

He scoffed. “I don’t know you. Now answer the question.” The more he watched her though, the more he had this feeling like he was missing something. The way she ran her hand through the dark brown hair, the bright eyes, the formality…

Holy shit. 

Dean’s mouth fell open. “C-Cas…?”

At the name, the women looked up, a guilty expression on her face. “Hello Dean.” 

It felt as if the world suddenly thought Dean needed more on his plate other than saving the fucking world. All the air in his lungs left his body, eyes wide as he watched the mystery women- Cas- twirl a piece of her in her delicate hands. 

Cas. Cas was a girl. Cas was a fucking girl!

“Holy shit!” He yelled, suddenly on his feet next to Cas. He took her- his, wait! - her head in his hands to look at the delicate features. Everything was the same, just without the two day old scruff and hard lines of… maleness. 

“Oh my god…” He said, slowly dropping her face. When she looked at him with the same look reserved for his angel his mind blanked. “How..?” He whispered. 

“We think it was the witch. She must’ve cursed you.” Sam’s voice was behind him, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off his angel. 

“So what does that have to do with Cas being a chick…” He tried to reel his mind back in, and when he finally did he knew this was nothing different from what they always deal with. Sure his angel was the hottest girl he’s ever met, but that’s not much different from normal-

Dean’s body froze. He didn’t just say that. Cas was an angel of the lord, a fighting machine. He was in no way attracted to him. So maybe he had the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen, or the cutest mannerisms or… 

Luckily Sam managed to speak up before he could get any further. He was not going to think about this. Not now. “We think it was touch. When someone touches you they turn to their opposite gender. The witch was really into that kinda thing.”

Now that Sam pointed it out, he knew he was right. The witch hadn't just cursed him. She cursed every person he touched. He’s going to fucking kill her. 

“So I basically can’t touch anyone.” He said, looking at his hands as if it held the answers to the problems. Which, they kinda did.

“Basically, yes. Other than me, only because I have already been effected.” Castiel said. 

Now he felt like a dick. First he turned Cas into a girl with no way to change him back, then basically yelled at him. “God, I’m sorry this had to happen to you Cas.”

The angel shook her head. “This is not your fault Dean. It was the witch, and I should’ve known better than to touch you when cursed. If anything, I’m at fault.”

“No, this isn't your fault either, its mine-“ 

“It’s no one’s fault.” Sam interjected, putting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. His hand obviously hovered over Dean’s before falling to his side. When he saw his brothers face fall he gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry, I just don’t want to become a women. No offense Cas.”

The angel shrugged, but Dean could see the battle in her eyes. No matter what she said, he knew Cas hated being in that form. 

And that’s when Dean figured he would do anything to change him back. Not that he didn't like this version, but he knew how pissed he would be if he was changed to a girl. 

“We’ll find a way to change you back Cas.” He said, looking into the same blue eyes he remembered. “I promise.” The resolve in his voice was enough to make her smile, the sides of her eyes crinkling like they did before. Dean never noticed how much he loved that. 

“Thank you Dean.” But as if saying it made her hopes fall, the angel looked back to her lap where her hands rested. “But how will we do that?”

Now that was something Dean didn't think about. Most curses wore off after their said effect occurred, but they didn't know what the effect was in the first place. 

“Well figure something out.” Sam said, smiling to the angel. Now Castiel smiled back and Dean couldn't help the ping of jealousy he felt when Cas’ smile wasn't directed toward him. “But first, why don’t we find you some clothes?”

Cas looked down as if suddenly noticing what she was wearing. “But what is wrong with this?”

“Dude, you’re wearing boxers and a button up shirt.” Dean said obviously but was rewarded with Cas’ head tilt. “You need to find something a little more decent before we let you go out in public.”

“Oh? Is that all?” She asked, grabbing hold of Dean and Sam’s hands. Dean barely had any time to think before he felt the familiar tug at his stomach and light headedness he got when they flew somewhere. Colors flew past before they all suddenly mashed together in the familiar scenery of a clothing store. And not any store if the bright pink bras and underwear were a sign. A lingerie store.

Dean quickly glanced at his brother, almost laughing at the wide eyed look he was sporting. But he knew he looked the same. 

“Cas!” Sam hissed, tugging at the angel’s sleeve. “This is a lingerie store! We aren't supposed to be in here!” 

The younger brother glanced around, looking to see if anyone noticed their sudden appearance. But luckily, the only people in the store were women too absorbed in what bra to buy to notice. 

“Why not? Is this not where women buy underwear?” Cas asked, looking questioningly at the brothers with an innocent look. 

Dean interrupted cause he knew Sam was at a lost at what to say. “Yeah, but me and Sam shouldn't be here. We're dudes, its creepy to be looking at underwear.” 

“Why? You are simply helping me buy something comfortable.” She said, throwing new girl hands onto her chest, squeezing the flesh experimentally. “I don’t know what to do about this.”

“What makes you think we know? And stop that, it’s weird!” He whispered, slapping her hands away from her boobs. 

She tilted her head, the brown hair falling in a wave beside her face. “Why?”

Dean groaned. This was worse than trying to teach Sam about the birds and the bees. “Women don’t do that in public!”

She made an ‘O’ with her mouth in understanding, letting her hands fall to her side. “I understand. I shall not touch my body in public.”

Dean face palmed. God this was gonna be so hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is slowly getting used to being a women, but Dean still can't manage to get the concept of the curse in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one was short, I am trying to study for my final exams this week but I wanted to try to get this chapter out since I've had it finished for the past few days. It kinda just gets out the second part of the plot that I wanted to put in relatively early so I can get into the good stuff later! Enjoy!

When Dean said that being in a lingerie store was embarrassing, he knew that was an understatement. It was horrifying. Cas had been walking around the store for an hour now, picking up some items before discarding them again to move on. 

Sam and Dean were luckily forgotten in the background, leaning against a wall with their arms crossed as they watched their angel roam the isles. 

“Dean.” When Dean hummed in acknowledgment, Sam continued. “I have never wanted to leave a store so bad. I think the cashier lady is glaring at us.”

“Of course she is. We’re just two random dudes standing in a Victoria Secret like stalkers. I would be suspicious of me.” He said, rubbing his face. “Can’t he go any faster?” 

“She.” Sam pointed out. 

“Whatever!” Dean flung his hands out in frustration, catching the attention of the women again. He sheepishly ducked his head when she narrowed her eyes at him. “I just want to disappear.”

Sam nodded. Not even two seconds later Dean almost jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat behind him. Sure this was the lady coming to kick them out, he turned slowly to be meet with relived blue eyes. 

In Cas’ hands were at least three different bras, one with tiger print on it and the other two solid colors. Her left pinky held a hanger holding a pair of pink lace underwear. “Do you think this is appropriate?”

Dean almost yelped as the clothing was shoved in his face. “Dude!” He pushed his hands out so Cas kept the items to herself. “Remember what I said?”

Cas looked up, thinking back to the rules Dean set. “Don’t touch yourself in public, don’t drag you guys into weird ‘girly situations’, don’t kiss random strangers, and punch anyone who tries to touch my butt or chest.”

Dean nodded as Cas listed them all off perfectly. “Exactly. And what category does ‘this’ fall into?” He motioned to the clothes.  


Castiel tilted her head, squinting her eyes while thinking. “Don’t drag you guys into weird ‘girly situations’?”

“Yep.” He said, crossing his arms. 

The angel looked down, puppy dog eyes on her bare feet. The sight broke Dean’s heart, making him hold a hand out. “Hey, hey. Look, I’m sorry, I just want to get out of this store ok? It’s not you it’s me.”

As if he just told her she could get any candy in the world, Cas’ face lit up. A smile lighted her beautiful face, making Dean look away with a slight red to his cheeks. This was Cas for crying out loud, why was he getting embarrassed?

And right when Cas was about to grab the boys hands so they could leave, a women suddenly appeared behind Castiel. She jumped when two hands were placed on her shoulders. 

“Why hello there! I don’t think I saw you guys walk in!” She smiled with the cheesiest voice Dean had ever heard. Her blonde hair was curled around her face, and he had to admit she was cute. She was the type of person to be working here. 

“Is there anything I could help you all out with?” Her eyes suddenly moved to the clothes in Cas’ hands. She laughed, a high pitched thing on a completely different level than Castiel’s. “Oh sweetie, those are way too small for you!”

Cas looked shocked as she took the clothing from her. “You are probably a C, not an A darling!” 

Sam shot a look at Dean who was trying to hold back his laugher at Castiel’s obvious confusion as the girl talked about cup sizes. “How about I measure you?” She said as she suddenly grabbed a tape measurer off some random shelf. 

Sam and Dean stared as she started to lead Cas away, much to her dismay. “Ugh, I’m not too sure…”

Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. An angel of the lord, getting carted away by some Victoria Secret worker to get measured for breast size. Priceless. When he started laughing, Sam glared at him than glanced back at the door the angel and women just disappeared through. 

“Poor Cas.” Sam said shaking his head. 

“Well, its better that they help her. She almost bought the wrong size.” Then he interrupted into giggles again. “Now she’s getting ‘measured’.”

The two suddenly stopped at that. Measured? Like…

They were interrupted by the lady suddenly walking out of the room, a smile on her face as she navigated through the isles to find a bright blue bra. When she came back through to the door, she stopped to look at the boys. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. Dean suddenly remembered how weird they must look, waiting for Cas to come  
back out with underwear. 

“Ugh, no we’re just waiting for her. Our… Sister?” Sam said, looking for Dean for help. 

“Yeah. Our sister. She’s, uh, not used to this stuff.” Dean gestured. “She wanted us to help her.” 

The girl must’ve accepted the horrible story cause she just smiled and nodded. “Oh ok. Well, she will be out in a minute.” With that she turned back into the room. 

They both stood there for a minute, thinking about what just happened when the door once again opened, this time showing a wide eyed Castiel and smiley worker girl. “Fits like a glove!”

Cas nodded before walking to Sam and Dean, grabbing their hands and leading them away from the women as fast as her feet  
could carry them. “Your welcome.” The women called before they turned a corner out of sight and flew away. 

When they appeared in the next clothing store, Cas still looked freaked. “Dude, you ok?” Dean asked, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. 

“I never want to do that again.” She whispered, shuttering at the memory. 

Sam laughed at that, causing Dean to join in. Suddenly they were full out holding their stomachs in the middle of a women’s clothing store while Cas left them to find something. But Dean was grateful that this store was a little easier to be in than the last. 

When they finally stopped laughing, Cas walked out of a changing room while handing a lady some money to pay for the clothes. Dean couldn’t help the way his eyes widened or how his cheeks suddenly turned red at the sight. 

She wore a trench coat again, but this one was tied at the waist to show her curves. The top was unbuttoned letting her white button up shirt peek through, while she wore black dress pants and what looked like black high heels. 

She was stunning. Not that he wasn’t before, actually he kinda missed the old look…

“Dean? Is everything alright?” He blinked rapidly, coming back from his thoughts to stare at Cas below him, her eyes on his.  
Numbly he nodded, looking toward Sam who had a smile on his face. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas grabbed their hands, rolling her eyes at the boys as she flew them back to the motel room. 

++++++++++

Back at the motel, Dean knew he had to get to work. He needed to help Cas get back into his normal form and get this stupid curse off him. So he was going to do the only thing he could think of at the moment. 

Once he shook off the aftereffects of flying he grabbed his duffle bag, shifting through the contents before finding his phone. Fishing it out he turned to see Sam and Cas staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Sam said, holding up his arms. He turned to Cas, matching his look and making the angel look down at her feet again. 

Ignoring them now, he silently punched in Bobby’s number before letting it ring next to his ear. All the while inside he was chanting ‘please pick up, please pick up, don’t die on us now old man’.”

When he finally picked up, Dean launched right into the story of how the job went horribly, the witch slipping through their fingers at the last moment, how he got cursed, including what it consisted of, and how now Cas was suddenly a women.  
The whole time, Bobby said nothing until the end when Dean paused for his response. “Hello?”

“I let you knuckleheads go do one measly job out in the middle of nowhere and you still manage to mess up!” He heard the older man yell into the phone, making him pull it away from his ear and cringe. “You idgets!”

“Yeah yeah, we know Bobby.” Dean sighed. No matter how many times it happened, he still couldn’t get used to Bobby’s yelling. Not now, not ever. But it was better than to not hear his voice anymore.

After some grumbling and huffing on Bobby’s end, Dean finally managed to get the man to look into the curse for them. “You boys better get down here, I think this is important.”

“Yes this is important! I can’t let my guard down for two seconds or I might touch someone.” Dean grumbled, turning toward the window to look out at the dark parking lot. He ran a hand down his face before finally continuing. “Alright, we’ll see ya in a bit  
Bobby.”

Taking the phone away from his face, he turned to look at his brother and angel who were in a deep conversation about what being a girl felt like. 

“I don’t understand. What do you mean ‘urges’?”

“Just, does anything feel different about your body?”

“Well yes. I have breasts and-“

“Wo! Ok, too much information.” Sam said, putting his hand on Cas’ shoulder to stop the angel. 

“What Sammy, you harassing the poor lady?” Dean said, a smile on his face as he put his hand on Cas’ other shoulder. At the movement, Cas jumped and whipped her head toward his. The same deep gaze pierced his eyes, making a small blush form on his cheeks. He really should make Cas stop, but he cant bring himself to open his mouth. 

Sam grumbled, turning to walk away. But what he didn’t see was the chair standing in the middle of the room right behind him. So, like the klutz he was, his giant frame managed to run fully over it before falling on top the wood that splintered and shuddered under his weight.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, running up to him before grabbing his brother’s shoulder. 

All too suddenly the same feeling as before filled up Dean’s body, and the only thought that managed to get through was:

Well shit. 

“Dean!”

The world spun and ripped out from under him, letting him fall into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person gets pulled into the curse's effects. And she's not too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples! I'm so sorry for the late update I never intended it to take this long to publish another chapter! My family has had some rough patches these past few days so I haven't had the time to update... But! Everything's good now so chapters will be coming out faster than this one in the future (hopefully!).   
> And I also want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments! It really helps me write when I see people like the story!  
> Now (after that whole paragraph of excuses and other crap) on to the chapter!

“God I should’ve seen that chair!”

“Yes, I agree that that was foolish of you.”

“Wow. Thanks for that Cas, it makes me feel a whole lot better.”

“You’re welcome Sam.”

“You know, this is when you say what I don’t want to hear.”

“Why? I thought-“

“Forget it.”

Dean slowly sat up, eyes already open and a frown on his face. He let his guard down, and now sat Samantha on the foot of his bed. 

Sam looked… like Sam, but in girl form just like Cas. His tall frame stayed the same, maybe a little smaller but still towering over the rest of the human population. His hair grew out too, the long locks the same color and framing his –her- sculpted face, green eyes bright and wide. Dean didn’t dare look further down like Cas, not even thinking about his brother –sister- that way. 

Castiel noticed Dean first, turning her attention fully on the now awake being. “Good morning Dean. How are you feeling?”

Sam’s face turned completely toward Dean, a small frown on her thin lips. When she didn’t say anything, Dean turned back to the angel. “I have nothing to say about this.”

“How about ‘Oh sorry Sam for turning you into a girl’?” Sam interjected, her frown deepening. 

“Oh so this is my fault?” Dean snapped, looking at Sam with the same expression. 

“Kinda. You were the one who touched me!”

“You were the bitch who tripped over a fucking chair!”

“And you touched me even when you knew what would happen jerk!”

“Oh sorry for worrying about you!”

“Stop this.” Cas interjected, putting a hand on Dean and Sam’s shoulders. At the touch Sam relaxed a little as if when Cas touched her, it made her feel like she wasn’t alone in this. “It is no one’s fault. Dean was simply looking after you Sam, you cannot blame him for showing concern.”

Dean smiled a little. Cas always had his back and the thought made him feel something warm inside his chest. But as suddenly as it appeared, he flinched away from it and pushed it away. He shouldn’t feel this about his best friend, especially when they were an Angel of the Lord, and more importantly a dude. 

“Of course, Dean should’ve known better.”

“Hey!” He yelled, throwing a look at Cas who simply held her hands out in front of her. “Who’s side are you on?”

Sam quickly got on her feet, showing Dean just how tall she stayed. But now he also noticed how fucking big her chest was! He thought Cas had an impressive rack, but Sam had to be at least three sizes bigger. And it didn’t help that she was wearing the same button up flannel as before the change and it hung loosely on her newer thinner shoulders. 

“Jesus Sam, put some clothes on!” Dean yelled, looking pointedly at Castiel’s chest now as if to cleanse his eyeballs. 

“Oh so I need clothes but Cas could walk around basically half naked when he changed!” Sam looked almost hurt with a hint of anger. 

Dean snorted. “Cas isn’t my brother. It’s just weird to see you with boobs.” 

Sam looked down, as if just noticing the weight on her chest. Her eyes grew wide but unlike Cas she didn’t grab her bust. “Oh. Um, I don’t think I have anything…”

Castiel got up at this, going toward the bag of things they bought the day before, at least Dean thought it was the day before. He had no idea how long he was out, but he would have to get his shit together so they could get to Bobby’s. 

Out of the bag Cas pulled a tiger print bra with a bow in the middle. “Here Sam. I got extra just in case.” She gave it to the hesitant younger Winchester who just looked at the clothing with an appalled look. 

“Uh, thanks Cas... I’ll go change now.” She said, slowly walking to the bathroom before closing the door. When Dean heard the lock turn he slowly got to his feet. His eyes stayed on the girl in front of him with her head toward the door, long dark brown hair flowing down her back like a river.

“Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Dean.” Now she turned, bright eyes on his. 

“Do you hate me for turning you into…?” He motioned to her whole body. At the suggestion, Cas stepped back with the most disapproving look on her face he has ever seen. 

“This is not your fault Dean. I admit, I do not like this form, it has many… restraints, but I do not resent you.” Castiel said, a frown making her eyebrows knit together. He had to admit, she looked insanely cute. 

But the answer put the thoughts swirling around in Dean’s head at ease. He didn’t notice how quickly Cas made him feel better with that logic. He smiled a little before looking back to his angel. “Thanks Cas.”

Now she looked thoroughly confused. She just told him the truth, but Dean was taking it as if she told him he won a lottery ticket for 100,000 dollars. “I do not disapprove of being female. You know I do not have a gender.”

“Yeah I remember.”

“So why would I hate-“

“Never mind. You should’ve just left it at what you said before.” Dean groaned, throwing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Of course Cas had to go and say that and ruin the moment.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam walked out of the bathroom with her shirt tied in the middle and a pair of her jeans before the change. Never did Dean think Sam’s jeans would still fit her, but they didn’t look half bad with the whole country girl thing she was sporting. 

“Um Cas, I don’t think it fits…” Sam said, looking down at her chest before grabbing the side of the bra to move it a little. Now that Dean looked closely, he could tell Cas’ clothing was way too small for Sam. Not that that was particularly a bad thing, he liked Cas’ chest. 

A small blush crept up on his face as he started to let his imagination run wild. What Cas looked like beneath the trench coat and dress pants. If it was lace or not, or blue like what the worker at Victoria Secret got or some other color that would match her skin tone perfectly. 

“Dean.” The strong feminine voice brought Dean back again, but this time with a small squeak when Castiel put her hands on his shoulder. The action startled the two girls who looked at him like he just grew three heads. 

“What?” He snapped, picking Castiel’s hand off his body. Then he noticed how smooth the skin was and wondered if it was always like that. He almost didn’t let go of it when the angel tried to bring her hand back. 

Sam just shook her head again, the scowl still on her face. “He wasn’t even listening.”

“Hey Samantha-“

“Don’t call me that!”

“Dean, Sam. Please stop this-“

“No Cas. Looks like my little sister has something to say! Please, share with the class.”

“You know what Dean! I’ve had it up to here with your remarks! Don’t you see what you did?! Cas and I are girls, with no way to change back!”

“Oh really, I haven’t noticed! And like that is my fault! That was the witch! Yell at her, or even better, kill her please, cause you’re not the only one cursed Sam!”

“I said stop!” A clap of thunder filled the room along with a sudden bright light illuminating the walls. Castiel’s voice echoed off the rooms walls, making the two Winchesters look toward the angel with wide eyes. Even in the new look, Cas filled up the room with authority that made the two shut up and listen. She may be a girl, but she is also still an angel of the lord. “Both of you! This is childish, letting a curse get between the two of you. You should be ashamed! Now Sam, apologize.”

“What?! Me! But-“ The giant flailed her arms, hazel-green eyes on Cas as the angel glared at her. 

“Now.”

With a huff and thought of punching Dean in the face, Sam looked down to her hands and mumbled, “I’m sorry Dean.” When she looked up, she thought of putting the last thought into action with the face Dean had on. 

Dean had a hand over his mouth, chest rumbling with silent laughs. Sam just got the beat down from an angel, their angel! Priceless. He laughed even harder when Sam looked down and incoherently said her apology. 

But his victory was short lived. “Now Dean. Apologize to Sam.”

“What?!” He yelled, surprised and betrayed. It was funny when Sam did it, but not him. That was taking it too far. “Cas-“

“No.”

“Come on-“

“Dean.”

“Why me?!”

Now Cas turned to glare at him with bright blue eyes that made Dean almost want to step closer to look deeper into the dark pools. “Sam said her apologies, and you also participated in the argument.”

When Dean looked over to Sam with his mouth now open, he wanted to run up and slap her senseless. She now had a hand on her hip, smug smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. Bitchface girl version 2.0. “Yeah Dean. Apologize.”

“Oh Ill apologize-“ He ground out, but not before Cas slapped the back of his head. He yelped and rubbed the spot tenderly with a small frown. She had a good arm on her, despite looks. “Caaas!”

“Dean. Now.” The angel crossed her hands, throwing a ‘don’t even think about it’ look at the older Winchester. Dean would never admit that he liked that face on her. 

Slowly and regretfully, Dean looked at the ground almost mimicking Sam’s earlier pose. “Sorry Samanth- Ow! God stop hitting me! Fine, sorry Sam.” 

When no one said anything for a good minute, Dean looked up to see Sam on his phone, attention not on him anymore. He was partly grateful for the fact that she brushed off his moment of weakness so easily. Another, smaller part wished she at least acknowledged his effort. So instead of focusing on it, he did the only thing he knew of to lighten the mood. 

“What are you doing nerd?” He stepped up to her, looking over her shoulder. Well more like looking to the side of her arm since her shoulders still towered over him. 

Sam didn’t even look up before responding. “Texting Bobby. He’s probably wondering where we are.”

“I have already informed Bobby of our situation.” Cas butt in, looking over Sam’s other arm. “He understands and wants us to meet him tomorrow.”

This made the other Winchester look up. “Oh, well that works too.”

The group disbanded, dispersing around the room to do their own things then. Sam went to her book bag, taking out her laptop before settling down on a bed. Cas went over to the window to look out on the parking lot in that angel type way. And Dean just went to the fridge to look for something to eat. 

“When was the last time we ate?” Unsurprising, the fridge was empty save for a few beer bottles and what looked like an old salad. Nothing that would fill him up. 

Also unsurprisingly Sam answered. “Not since I changed, probably a few hours ago.”

“We should go out to eat.” Dean looked up past the fridge door, seeing Cas and Sam still not looking at him. “I’m starving.” When Sam didn’t look up, he opted to throw an old pair of socks at her. They bounced harmlessly on her head, but still managed to rile her up. 

“Fine Dean! Go get food. You’re not the only one hungry.” She yelled, throwing her hands up as if she was done with the world. 

“No, we should all go out to eat. What could possibly happen?” Dean stood up now, slamming the fridge door closed with a sigh. 

When he turned around Castiel and Sam stood near the door staring at him. “Uh.”

“I’m just hungry too, ok.” Sam tried to reason, crossing her arms. “I’ve been trying to look up what this stupid curse is, but I’ve found nothing. Might as well wait for Bobby’s diagnosis.” 

Cas just stood beside her with a puppy dog look. “I don’t eat.” She said it as if it was a fact, yet also a question at the same time. 

But Dean just smiled at his angel. “Then we will get ya some water or somethin’. Let’s go.”

So he just turned toward the door, leaving through it as the two girls led the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I got the next chapter done and over with! Yay me! This one took a little while to post but it had been done for a week. I'm so sorry to make you wait!   
> And thank you peoples for leaving comments and kudos on this story! I try my best to write the chapters quickly but sometimes life gets in the way. Know that I havent forgotten this story and the next update will be out soon.  
> Thanks for all the support and stuff it really helps! Now back to the story!

Never in Dean’s life had he wanted to leave a bar so much. He usually loved places where women threw themselves at him and he would drown out his worries in beer and other weird special drinks.

But not today. Today he wanted to shoot every guys eyeballs out and throw their bodies in a ditch.

When the Winchesters and their angel first walked into the only bar in town that had a restaurant in it too, they knew this wasn’t gonna be a normal trip to eat. At least, if the hungry looks men shot their way was any indicator.

So instead of sitting at the bar like normal, Dean opted to sit in the back. In the dark. Where no one ever looks.

Okay, he was not being possessive! He was trying to keep his brother/sister and angel safe. Nothing else.

When they sat down, Sam and Dean on one side and Castiel on the other, a man that looked to be at least 21 with spiky blonde hair and a pierced ear came with his little apron and menus in hand. At first the man simply looked down and took out a few utensils and the menus before looking up to see who he was waiting, and that was when Dean knew they were screwed.

The man’s eyes widened, snapping between Sam and Castiel before finally landing on Dean. He must’ve noticed how close the siblings were, cause his eyes moved from Sam’s chest to Cas’ before he put on the cheesiest smile known to man. “Hiya, and welcome to Snappy’s bar an’ grill. My names Jake and I will be your server today. Can I get you lovely ladies something to drink for starters?”

Dean hadn’t missed the way ‘Jake’ overlooked him and instead turned toward Cas. But the angel, oblivious as she was, hadn’t noticed. “Uh, I’ll have a water please.”

“That all? Ya know we have a wonderful special today that I think you would like.” He leaned closer to Cas as if he was trying to look down her shirt. And the angel just looked back down at the menu, a small frown on her lips.

“Uh…”

“Of course, I could give ya a discount if you…“ Now he was almost looming over Cas, in that weird stalker-pervert type way.

And of course, Dean wasn’t having any of that. “Hey! She doesn’t want it.” He snapped.

Now Jake looked toward him, as if just noticing the 6 foot man who walked in with the group. His eyebrows pulled down in a sneer, his lips in a frown. “I think she can answer for herself, Ken doll.”

Dean was 2 seconds away from jumping over the table to strangle the kid when Sam put a hand on his arm. “Dean.” So instead of ripping his head off, he slowly took deep breaths and looked back down at the menu, but kept an eye on the angel and bar boy.

“I think I’ll just have the water, thank you.” Cas looked between Jake and Dean, knowing something was wrong but not getting what.

At the answer, Jake smiled and nodded. “Sure thing hot stuff. And you, miss?” Yep, of course he looked at Sam instead of Dean. Typical.

“I’ll just have a water too.”

“Awe come on ladies! That’s no fun!” He fake pouted, giving them the worst puppy dog face Dean had ever seen. Cas had a way better one.

Dean looked up, glaring at the man. “I think they are good. And I’ll have a-“

“Hold on, I’m getting to you.” Sass central, Dean thought, now giving him a look even vampires withered at. But he wasn’t even looking, his eyes on Cas and Sam. Dean knew they were good looking for women, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad. He could even see some men at the bar giving them looks.

Cas looked up at Dean from behind the menu, big blue eyes squinted. The picture was cute as hell, Dean thought to himself, but he just looked back down at his menu, waiting for the stupid college kid to hurry up.

When he finally finished scribbling stuff down on a small white notebook (how freaking long did it take to write down two waters?!) he looked up at Dean with a frown.

“I’ll have a beer thanks.” He snapped, looking away as the guy put down a small mark on the notepad before smiling at the group.

“Ok ladies, I’ll have your drinks out in a bit.” Jake sauntered away, trying to look bigger than he was as if to impress the girls. But they didn’t pay him a second thought after he left. Dean was quite happy about that.

Cas looked down at the menu before putting it neatly on the table. “Dean is something-“

“Nothing’s wrong Cas.” He snapped back. He would’ve felt bad if Sam hadn’t given him a major bitch face to take his mind off it. He had a way of distracting Dean. “What?”

“Don’t be rude.” Sam snapped. “She was just asking if you were-“

“God why is everyone asking if I’m ok?” He looked pointedly at the two of them, eyes lingering a bit too long on Cas. As if the world just told her the biggest secret ever, Sam smiled the biggest smile and leaned back, arms crossed over her chest.

When he saw her, a red flag went up in Dean’s mind. The little... “What you smiling at?”

“Nothing.” She said, the stupid smile pissing Dean off.

He was about to call her out on it when the stupid bus boy came back with drinks in his hands. “Here you go.” He said with a smile as he set down the two waters for the girls. And he topped it off with a slam of Dean’s beer in front of him.

Cas looked up at Jake, a small smile on her face. “Thank you.” The pink tinting the man’s cheeks almost made Dean snap. Oh wait, it did make him snap.

“You can go now.” He waved at Jake, eyebrows pulled together. He was sick of this little shit trying to pull something on Cas, _his_ angel. Not Jake's.

The boy turned to Dean, putting his hands on his hips. “Didn’t ask you, Ken doll.”

The attitude coming from the stupid boy only angered him more. He stood up, the table almost flipping over with his momentum. Almost immediately the whole building went silent and all eyes moved to the table in the corner. Even Sam couldn’t move her eyes away.

Dean moved in front of Jake, grabbing the collar of his white button up shirt. Standing up, the boy didn’t look taller than 5 foot 8, so much smaller than the tall blonde. And it seemed Jake just noticed this as well by the way his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. “I said, you can go now.” He hissed, face right next to his.

The poor kid looked pale as a ghost, all the fight leaving his small body. His mouth opened and closed in a silent plea for help. And the one who came surprised him just as much as Dean.

Cas stood up just as quickly, almost angelically fast. Her hands came up to the arm Dean was holding Jake by and suddenly the man was on the ground, Dean’s grip long gone. Cas stood in front of Dean with a frown on her face, doing that angel thing where they took up more room by just being in the space. Dean almost fell back at the display.

“We are leaving.” She said, angelic voice coming out in a way that made everyone gape and stare. Dean couldn’t blame them either, she was freaking epic and scary as hell when angry. Boobs or not.

With that, Castiel turned around and stomped out of the double doors of the restaurant. Almost automatically Dean jumped and ran after her, leaving Sam to pay for their… Beverages. But he couldn’t seem to care, he had to get to Cas.

“Cas!” He yelled as he came out the same doors, coming up to the parking lot. Castiel stood by Baby, leaning against her black walls with her arms over her chest, head down. She didn’t even look up at Dean’s presence. “Hey. You ok?”

Now her head snapped up, blue eyes filled with fury. Another angel thing, Dean told himself. Cause he was not one to be scared easy, but Cas angry was a sight to behold. “No Dean. I am not ‘ok’.”

“What-“

“Why would you do that?” She interrupted, taking a step away from Baby toward the Winchester. He was tempted to take a step back, but that was not him. He was freaking Dean Winchester, he went to hell, fought Lucifer, and stopped the apocalypse. He was _not_ intimidated.

His eyes widened anyway, hands out. “Do what?”

She scoffed, throwing a stray piece of her deep chocolate brown hair behind her. “What was that inside the restaurant?!” She yelled, throwing her hand toward the building and pointing. To top it off she stomped a foot.

He would’ve marveled at how… girly the movement was, but his mind reeled back to what happened before. Cas did have a point, why did he flip out at the poor guy?

“And do not forget, you are cursed Dean!” Cas was now right in front of him. “What would have happened if you touched him?! We do not even have a cure!”

“I forgot ok?!” He yelled back. He was partly on auto pilot right now, his mind numb. If that boy had hit on Cas as a guy, would he have acted the same? The most frightening thing about that thought was it was true. He would’ve thrown him across the bar all the same.

“We cannot afford for you to _forget_ this, Dean!” By then Sam had also made it out of the restaurant, running to where the two were standing. By the looks of it, the people inside must have been pretty pissed at Dean’s freak out. She looked pretty upset.

“What the hell was that Dean?!” He groaned. Not her too!

He turned around, facing Sam head on with his back to Castiel. “I don’t know ok! I don’t know what came over me!”

“Well the manager was just about ready to call the cops, so something must’ve made you act like that!” Leave it to Sam to pick it apart. It almost scared him how well Sam knew him.

Dean took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” He slightly whispered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear him. Stepping back he leaned against the minivan parked beside the Impala, running a hand through his sandy hair.

Castiel and Sam stood in front of him, Cas with her hands crossed in front of her with a scowl on her face and Sam with a look of concern and sympathy on hers. He stood like that for a while, waiting for someone to say _something_ to save him.

But of course, Cas just had to come in and point it out. The thing Dean was running from. “Was this because he was hitting on me?”

The straightforwardness made Dean snap his head up, eyes wide. Even Sam looked surprised. Since when did Cas know if someone was hitting on her?!

She just shrugged. “I know when someone is trying to impress me. I am not blind.” She said. The way she said it, the humanness, almost made him laugh out loud. That was one of the first things she said that didn’t sound mechanical and… angelic.

Dean was so surprised he almost forgot the question. But Sam looked back at him, and eyebrow raised. “Dean?”

He shook his head, going back to what was originally said. He flipped out because- “What?!” He yelped, standing straight now. He could tell by the heat on his face that he was blushing. Blushing like a fucking girl in high school getting approached by her crush. “N-no! That’s not it!”

Sam looked about ready to explode with laughter. Her hand was on her mouth, trying to stifle the few giggles that escaped her throat. When Dean caught her, he found a way out of answering before Cas asked again. “Oh shut up Samantha!”

That shut her up. Now she gave him another prized bitch face, this one with a cocked hip added to the mix. “Really? Way to run away from the question.”

“I’m not running away! L-lets go, we should probably get to Bobby’s soon.” He snapped, pushing through the small wall Cas and Sam made between him and Baby.

“But-“

“Now!” He snapped.

He didn’t miss the way Cas’ head seemed to tilt toward the ground, eyes down and a small frown on her face. As if she was… disappointed?

Yeah. Disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels should know about this stuff, curses and basically anything and everything. So, why not this particular curse?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples!  
> I know, I know. It's been AGES since I last updated and I'm so insanely sorry! I know this chapter is pretty short and nothing big happens in it, but I just wanted to post it as quick as I could. The next one will be out really really soon (meaning Wednesday!) because I feel bad for just leaving you with this.   
> And thank you so much everyone for all the likes and everything this fic has gotten, it really makes me happy when I see kudos, comments, anything and it makes me run to my laptop to write for you all! I am really thankful to everyone and please, please don't give up on me yet! I promise I will not give up on this fic!

The drive back to the motel was less than eventful, Castiel in the back with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, Sam in the front seat looking out the passenger window, and Dean with his hands tightly on the wheel and eyes never leaving the road. To say it was awkward was an understatement.

Dean’s gaze slowly looked up in the rear view mirror, hoping to the God who never listened that Cas wasn’t pissed. But when he saw the stance and fury in her eyes he was surprised she hadn’t flown away yet.

So he looked back to the road with a scowl. It wasn’t his fault Sam and Cas were on their periods! They were the ones who started this.

Ok so maybe he was the one who started it, but it was their fault for getting so pissed!

Sam cleared her throat beside Dean, making him look over out of the corner of his eye. “We should stop somewhere to eat, since we didn’t get anything at the restaurant.” He was waiting for the accusing glare to be shot his way but when Sam didn’t take her eyes off the trees passing by Dean nodded.

“Yeah, we should. Maybe McDonald's?” He waited for anyone to say something, yay or nay. Soundlessly, Sam nodded.

It took a few more minutes of silence before Dean blew up. He couldn’t take this awkward silence that filled the Impala, anything would be better than that. “Okay, I don’t know what’s up with you two, but-“

Castiel finally said something, but not the thing Dean wanted to hear. “I believe I am needed elsewhere.”

That was the last thing he wanted the angel to say. “W-what?” But before he could stop the girl, Cas was gone. Nothing but the sound of wings left in her wake.

And that was it. “What the hell?!” Dean swerved the car as he turned around to search for something that was already gone in the backseat. Sam had to grab the wheel from where she was sitting to keep the car from crashing into a tree on the side of the street.

“Dean!” She yelled, pulling the car over before turning to glare at the older Winchester. “What the hell was that?!”

But Dean just shook his head, running his hands through his hair. A nervous habit of his. “He hates me.” He whispered, so low Sam had to lean in closer to hear.

“What? Who?” She said, tone still upset but now her eyebrows pulled in to give him a concerned look.

“Cas. He’s probably pissed I did this to him.” He laughed nervously, sure he was having a breakdown. He couldn’t take this. Everything. The curse, Sam, his stupid dick that seems to want nothing more than the blue eyed angel. It was his fault this was all happening. It was his fault Cas hates him.

“I would hate me if I were him. He doesn’t deserve this.” Dean put his head in his hands, leaving Sam to look at him with wide eyes. He was sure the other Winchester would take Cas’ side and start yelling at him that it _was_ his fault.

But when silence filled the car he just had to look up. Sam sat with a small smile on her face, looking straight out of the front window. The sight made him raise an eyebrow.

“First of all, Cas doesn’t hate you Dean. I don't hate you, Cas doesn't hate you.”

“But-“

“She doesn’t, I’m sure of it. Now what you pulled in the bar, that was a little weird and she’s probably just confused. Not mad.” Sam looked at him now, familiar hazel-green eyes warm and the only thing that could’ve helped him at this moment.

He had nothing to say to that. It sounded like something that Cas would feel, but he couldn’t forgive himself if the angel really did hate him.

“And second, this isn’t your fault. It’s the witch’s, not yours. If anything, Cas and I are really the ones who made mistakes.” She smiled, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The movement brought a smile to the Winchester's face and he felt a wave of happiness flow through him. It was Sam and him against the world, always has been and will be.

“Thanks Sammy.” He whispered, hands back on the wheel now. But when Sam smiled too and didn’t say anything the moment passed, leaving Dean searching for a way to forget this chick flick moment. “So, um, what do you want to eat?”

Sam laughed. Full out, head thrown back laughing with tears in her eyes. “Nice Dean. Way to ruin the moment.”

He smiled again, turning the Impala back onto the road back toward their small motel room.

 

++++++++++

 

“She should be back by now.”

“Dean, she’s fine.”

“No I think somethings wrong, why isn’t she back yet?”

“She’s probably caught in something right now.”

“What do you mean, she’s a freaking angel she can kill anything and everything! She should be back-“

“Dean! Shut up!”

Sam ran her hands through her hair, the movement still embedded in her mind even though her body changed. Dean stood pacing in the room, things all packed up at his feet ready to leave the moment the angel showed her face.

“What if-“ Dean started again but was cut off when the sound of wings filled the room along with a small gust of wind. Sam couldn’t have been happier to see Castiel’s face –well new face- in the middle of the room.

Castiel didn’t even have time to open her mouth before Dean was in front of her, eyes wide with worry.

“What the hell was that, Cas?!” To say he was upset was wrong. He was _downright furious_. How could she just leave in the middle of that, with nothing but a few words and a look? She better have a damn good explanation.

“I was hoping the angels would know what this curse was, but even they do not know. It is an ancient spell that has not been used in centuries.” Castiel explained, flipping a piece of her hair behind her. Must be a new habit.

Huh, Dean thought. That’s not too bad as far as excuses go. “But you didn’t have to bail on us like that!”

“I said I had somewhere to be.” Cas said, raising an eyebrow. If it were anyone else, Dean would’ve took it as sarcasm but he knew Cas was seriously thinking that her one liner solved the whole problem.

“Well you can’t just leave like that ok? Makes people worry.” He mumbled, catching Sam looking at him from the bed with a smile. He scowled at the giant, turning to pick up the bags at his feet. Thank god Cas moved over to talk to Sam instead of standing there and staring at Dean like always. Not that he hated it when the angel did it.

After a few minutes of the two nerds talking about what Cas had found with the other angels, Dean had packed up the Impala and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Coming nerds?”

They both looked up, both with signature looks that they wore all the time. It warmed Dean’s heart to see that they didn’t really change, but another part of him was kinda annoyed at the two. They did spend a lot of time together, didn't they? But they walked toward the door anyway and made it to the Impala without any real issues.

Castiel moved to sit in the back before a small tearing noise made her look down with wide eyes. She frowned when she saw her trench coat caught on the side of the Impala door with a small tear in the fabric. The frown deepened when the tear seemed to get bigger the more she moved. “What…”

“Cas.” Sam said, a small smile on her face as she bent down to move the coat. “Don’t move when its caught, it'll only make it worse.”

The angel frowned. “Oh.” She looked back down at the large gash in the fabric.

Dean stood off on the other side of the Impala, eyes on Cas as she slowly started to shed the clothing. His eyes threatened to pop out of his head when she slipped it off, folding it in her hands. The white button up shirt she had on seemed to just make her look curvier, a small blueish tint near her chest where her bra could be seen through. And when she turned to bend down and put the coat in the backseat, Dean got a nice view of her perfect ass.

He has absolutely no complaints at that. The trench coat was Castiel’s trade mark, but he never appreciated what was underneath all that clothing. His perfectly flat stomach, leading to a V where his hipbones jutted out from his normal dress pants going down to-

“Dean?” He blinked, looking to the other side of Baby where the two stood, Sam with her arms crossed in front of her while Cas kept pulling the white button up down. That’s when he noticed how much the shirt pulled up when the angel moved her arms. How it showed slivers of perfectly tanned skin and sometimes even the smooth curves of her hipbones.

Castiel looked up, blushing when she caught his eyes lingering on her stomach where her hands tried to cover her skin. “Um… Dean…?”

That seemed to snap him out of it. He couldn’t be checking out his angel when they were on a case. Not now when said angel wasn’t even in his own skin. “Uh, yeah. Lets get going…”

Sam snorted, jumping into the passenger seat before Dean could snap at her. Cas followed, leaning into the car with movements like water. Dean almost couldn’t take his eyes off her. Almost.

But he did, and he hopped into the car too, smiling when he looked to the side to see Sam trying to get comfortable with her giant legs and from behind Cas sat straight as a pole with her trench coat to her right. Just like before, Dean thought as he pushed a Led Zeppelin tape into the stereo and drove off toward the one person who could help.

If he even had an explanation for whatever this was. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds Bobby, and he has some startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I did it, I posted today!! I actually didn't know but some family was coming into town Monday and Tuesday and I forgot my laptop and ah! The world just didn't want me to post! But, today I sat down and wrote it all on my iPad (which is so super duper hard...) so I could post today like I said. Cause a promise is a promise! Also, my next update will be next week, same time. It seems I post faster when I set a deadline so there! Next chapter out Wednesday!  
> And I wanted to also thank everyone for all the love this is getting. I never thought I would actually have people liking this story and it makes my heart so happy :D so thank you all! You rock!!!!  
> And now to the kinda short but important chapter!

It it seemed like every car ride with this curse on their shoulders was going to be hell. No one had said a word since they left the motel and drove towards Bobby's. Of course, Dean tried to annoy Sam and ask him nerdy things, but she didn't seem in the mood. Even Cas barely moved from her spot. Then again, that was her thing maybe it was just normal.

But he he didn't let that get him down! No, he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, them be damned! 

So he grabbed a tape, shoving it into the stereo before blaring AC/DC. Neither girl looked amused at that, but they didn't do anything to stop him either so he kept the tape in, sometimes playing a song over again and singing along. 

After about 2 1/2 hours it seemed like Sam was done with his crap though. She angrily turned off the radio with a flick of her wrist and turned back to look out the window with a hand on her cheek. 

And Dean did what he thought would make her less of a jerk and lighten up. He turned it back on. Ok, he knew he was being childish but so was she. 

So that's how the two Winchesters got to their yelling match in the car. And they were really going at it. 

"Seriously Dean?! Just one quiet ride to think to myself is that to much to ask?!"

"Oh sorry Sam. I didn't mean to interrupt your girl time. Go ahead, talk it out like you always do."

"Are you kidding me?! Your a jerk you know that?!"

"Bitch!"

Dean even forgot the poor angel was the back seat until she made her appearance. And damn did it shut the two up. 

Just a look. And angelic glare from the back seat that had both siblings gawking and shutting up. Sam brushed a hand through her long brown hair, a frown on her face that almost looked apologetic. And Dean was sure he had the same look on his face. 

Another hour of silence before Sam finally sighed. She kept her eyes on the road but Dean knew she was talking to him. "Look, I'm sorry. This whole curse thing really has thrown me for a loop. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Now that surprised Dean. He was expecting another fight, maybe even a slap from Bobby to make them realize how idiotic they were being. But Sam just came out and said it. 

Dean stared at the road, wondering how to respond to that. He was never good with words and always managed to say the exact wrong thing at the wrong time. But he had to tell her that it wasn't her fault either, he was the one who provoked her. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry to Sammy." He said, adding a soft smile to the end of it. 

That seemed to get everyone in a good mood again. Well, Sam and Dean at least. Cas hadn't moved since the stare. Sometimes Dean wondered what happened in the brain of an angel...

"I believe along with the curse, Sam and I have inherited feminine hormones and tendencies as well."

Well that answered the question. So not what he was expecting though.

If Dean was drinking water, he was sure he would have spit it out all over the dash or drowned on dry land. What a way to go after fighting the fucking Devil. Sam seemed to have the same reaction, a blush on her cheeks as her mouth opened and closed rapidly. 

"W-what?" Sam choked out.

Castiel just shrugged, not noticing the Winchester's reaction. "Well from what Sam has told me about her emotions, it seems as if the curse changed everything about our biology. Mood swings, cravings, cramps-"

"TMI dude!" Dean yelled before something clicked in his mind. He slowly glanced at Sam who was staring wide eyed at the angel behind her. "You have cramps?"

A look of horror graced Sam's face, her cheeks bright red. "W-what?! No! O-of course not!"

"But Sam, you told me-" Sam's long arm shot out, hand slapping over Cas's mouth to stop her from saying anything else. The angel just kept talking behind her hand too, as if it didn't faze her in the least. 

"Cas!" Sam pleaded before finally the angel caught on and stopped. 

"I'm sorry Sam, did you not want-"

" _No!_ " 

That made Cas nod slowly, mouth closing before just staring at the two innocently. If not for the rugged breathing in the passenger seat and Dean's smirk, he would think nothing just happened. 

Silence for a few minutes before Dean chuckled softly, drawing the attention of both people. "So Sammy, any cravings like ice cream?"

"Fuck you!"

 

++++++++++

 

The sun was setting by the time the group had pulled into the old garage, the sky a beautiful mix of yellows and oranges, pinks and purples that disappeared after the tree line. Dean would never admit that he could watch the sun set any day. He was too manly for that.

So when they pulled up, he shot out of the Impala to bend his back in a bow. Finally after stretching he turned to the two others, watching as Sam did the same and Cas just got out and stared at the old hunters house. 

"What's up Cas?" He asked when the angel didn't move to look away from the house. It was the same look he gave something before all hell broke loose. 

But this time he shrugged. "I don't sense Bobby's presence in the house. He must have left for something."

That was news to the hunter. "Oh..."

"Well we are late." Sam added, earning a scowl from Dean. It wasn't his fault he had to wait for Cas before leaving. Now that they had the symbols on their ribs Cas couldn't just pop up. Of course she could call, but he just wanted to wait. Less trouble that way. 

When no one said anything for a minute, Dean cleared his throat and motioned to the house. "Well, I think we can head in. Bobby wouldn't care if we just made ourselves at home."

Sam shrugged, something that could be mistaken for agreement or not, but when she grabbed her duffle bag he took it as a good sign. The three moved silently toward the house, up the porch and finally standing in front of the door.

Now it got weird. No one moved closer than a foot in front of the door, everyone on one side of the doorway as if waiting for something to appear. Cas stood on the right, eyes locked on the door so motionless Dean was almost afraid she wasn't breathing. Sam stood on the other side, slowly looking between the door and the window next to it, as if wondering if it was a better bet to jump through the glass.

The pressure surrounding them was almost tangible. So Dean hopped up to the plate, standing in front of the door. Bright blue and hazel green eyes locked onto him, daring him to do the impossible. "Come on guys, this is Bobby we are talking about. If Cas can't sense him then he's just not home. Nothing to worry 'bout..." But even he had his doubts. 

His hand slowly moved to the wood,, knocking ever so softly he could barely hear it. The chuckle to his left made him frown and shoot a look at Sam. 

He knocked harder the next time, the knocks echoing through the house. Cas put an ear to the side of the door, shaking her head after a second. "He is not here."

As if told the cure to cancer the two Winchesters let out a soft breath Dean didn't even know he was holding. He didn't even know why they were all so scared, it's not like they were this scared of the hunter even when he yelled. Weird...

Sam moved in front then, taking out two metal rods before stuffing them into the locks. After a few jingles of the metal, the door clicked and she pushed the door open. 

Thats when they figured that the hunter was indeed home. 

A bell sounded right after Sam opened the door, a rope strung above the doorway. Dean and Cas dove behind the wall just in time for a bucket to fall from the ceiling, water drenching the giantess. Sam screeched, the bucket covering her eyes but her legs carrying her backwards. Castiel and Dean watched as she backed out of the door only to fall off the porch, down the steps and into the ground at the bottom on her stomach. 

Dean would've laughed if not for something else that made the two look up. Castiel got to her feet, Dean too slow to stop her before the rope was cut, several silver knives flying towards the angel. 

If it was any normal human, they would've been cut to bits but not Cas. Dean watched with wide eyes as she held up her hand, each knife falling before it reached her as if hitting an invisible wall. He never really forgot Castiel was an angel, but it still surprised him when the angel acted... Angelic. 

Finally all the knives fell to the floor, Castiel looking over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Was that all-"

A spray of oil suddenly coated the angel, blue eyes wide with shock when a match was lit somewhere in the house. With the finesse of a frog, Cas leaped off the porch as if forgetting her wings to avoid the line of fire suddenly appearing toward her. And that's how she landed on Sam, the Winchester yelping out a breath when the weight of a person fell on her back. 

Dean stood, shocked as the two writhed on the ground, Sam trying to push Cas off and the angel forgetting that she could simply fly off the human. But hey, he wasn't gonna tell them that now. 

A small huff came from inside the house, making Dean turn and watch as the old hunter came out from behind a wall. His eyes looked tired, more wrinkles on his aged face and that's not mentioning the old clothing he wore. "Damn demons and angels! Comin' at me like I'm not a threat!"

Dean just stood, wide eyed as the hunter locked eyes with him. "... Dean?"

"Heyyy Bobby."

 

++++++++++

 

Dean wasn't complaining. Nope, not at all. 

Of course, seeing Sam's shirt so soaked it was basically transparent was scary in itself. But he couldn't get too mad after seeing how the holy oil and mud from laying on the ground made Castiel's own shirt see through. 

Nope. He was actually thankful to the old hunter and his paranoia. Never had he been so turned on with someone so dirty. Hehe, dirty...

After Sam and Cas had managed to get off the ground and find new clothes (Cas borrowing one of Deans shirts and Sam throwing on another flannel but this time just let it hang down over her hips), Bobby had led them into his study. It was just as Dean remembered it, books lying all over the place, beer cans littering the ground and some things he was sure were alive in the corners. 

"You boys callin' in the middle of the night 'cause of a stupid curse." The other grumbled before looking up at the two girls in the corner. "I mean, girls."

Sam crossed her arms in front of her, a scowl on her face. And Cas simply looked around the room with fascination, the comment going over her head. Dean just smiled at her before turning back to Bobby.

"So Bobby, you said you knew something about the curse?" He walked closer to the desk the hunter was currently sitting at, looking over his desk. 

The hunter grumbled, pushing a large leather book off the wood before nodding slowly. "I think so. But no offense, shouldn't you know more about this, bein' an angel and all?" Bobby looked at Cas who was leaning against the doorway now. 

The angel simply shook her head. "This is an ancient spell, not used in centuries. I have asked angels in heaven if they know anything, but even they do not know. This is no small curse, changing a humans biology."

Bobby nodded, looking down. "No wonder I couldn't find anything 'bout it in my books. Y'all better hear this though." He pulled out a small note book, flipping a page open before pointing. "This here says no matter the curse, killin' the caster kills the effects."

Sam seemed to perk up at that. "Really? So we just need to find this women again and kill her?"

"I'm not sure, but it says so here. The only shot we got right?" Bobby glanced up, meeting Castiel's narrowed eyes. 

The angel slowly moved closer, putting her hands on the desk. When everyone moved to loom at her, she spoke slowly. "You are hiding something. What is it?"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked back to the older hunter. Something else about the curse? Other than it turns people into their other genders? 

Bobby ran a hand through his greying hair, giving each person a sad look before going on. "Well, it did say somethin' else." 

After a moment of silence he continued, voice low. "It says after 72 hours, the curse slowly eats away at the brain. It creates fake memories until the person can't tell what's real and fake. They will become their counterpart in mind and body, forever."

Oh. Shit. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out what the curse does, the group is at a loss at what to do. But Sam has an idea, one that involves a certain person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples!
> 
> Once again I am back with another chapter! This one was a lot of fun to write, but not as much as the next one (hint hint). So I'm guessing the next one will be out relatively quickly, like maybe Friday? Don't hold me to that though, I could update sooner or later depends on where I want the story to go. 
> 
> I actually wasnt planning on making this so long, but all of a sudden the plot fairy dropped a brick on my head and gave me an idea! So I may go with it or I may not. But never the less, I got a ton of time on my hands right now meaning more writing! Yay! 
> 
> And also thank you everyone for reading! I cant believe I got so many people actually reading this its like a dream come true! Yay!! 
> 
> Ok, Ive kept you long enough (if anyone even reads this), now back to the story!!

Well this was crap.

After the big reveal of the curses effects, of course Sam had that face of ‘oh-shit-this-blows-I-need-some-time-to-myself’ and she disappeared somewhere in the house. Cas hadn’t said a word since, just looking out the window in an eerily calm way while Bobby and Dean rushed around the house to find anything useful against the curse.

“Here boy. Look through this one.” Dean looked up just as a huge leather bound book was shoved into his arms. It seemed to be an angel book by the Enochian on the top and angel wings in the middle. Before he could help it, a groan worked its way out of his mouth. The look Bobby shot his way could kill.

“What?” He complained, setting the book on kitchen table before pulling out a chair and slumping down. “Researching is Sam’s thing, not mine.”

“Well now it is.” Bobby sassed him, giving him one more look before raising an eyebrow. “You alright Dean?”

He didn’t answer, just looked at the book. With no real way to say it to Bobby without sounding like he was also changed in the curse and given girl problems, he opened the book and flipped through the yellowed pages.

Bobby just stood there though, giving him a sympathetic look he knew all too well and was really pissed off at. They should just leave him alone, like they were doing for Cas and Sam. He was just as freaked as they were.

Finally, after a long staring contest with the side of Dean’s head, the older hunter left him to walk into his study. And Dean was left alone.

He almost sighed at the quietness. It was calming, and made him look down at the few English words written hastily in the book. When was the last time he slept? Like twelve hours ago when Sam changed and even that was him passing out unnaturally. He had gone on longer than that before without sleep, but for some reason the past few hours had taken their toll.

After a few more minutes of silence and staring, Dean had enough. So maybe he didn’t want 100% quietness right now, so his mind wouldn’t wander to the thoughts clouding his head. Any normal person would go insane with the things Dean had gone through.

A growl filled the room and it took Dean a minute to find out it was from _him_. He had to go find someone. But the only ones here were Cas and Sam (who probably didn’t want to be disturbed) and Bobby (who he really didn’t want to talk to right now).

He could go out somewhere. Get some interaction with the outside world.

Just as his feet moved to stand up, a tall frame was behind his own. With a yelp he fell forward, hands reaching for the gun in his jean pocket before he noticed who it was.

And she looked tired as fuck. Like, eyes drooping, body slumped over. “Sam?”

“Do you think we’ll be able to break this curse?” She whispered, just barely loud enough for Dean to hear.

The thought of having his poor brother changed for life with no memory of ever being a brother killed him. He couldn’t do that to him. “Sam, look… We’ll find this witch and gank her just like every other case we’ve done, alright?”

The small nod she gave convinced him she wasn’t fully on board with that. But they will, they will find this girl and kill her pretty little ass and turn everyone back. Just like always.

“But Dean, what if we don’t find her? What if she’s gone?” Sam gave him the puppy dog look.

He groaned. “We _will_. She couldn’t have gotten far.” He muttered more to himself that time.

Sam barely acknowledged his last comment and moved to sit at the table. When she looked down to the book Dean had been staring at for the past ten minutes her eyes widened. Dean looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

She jumped up out of her chair, grabbing the book while she was at it. The smile on her face and now perfect posture made him hopeful. “You find something?”

“I think.” She smiled, opening the book in her arms before walking closer to Dean, showing him the pages. She quickly pointed out a small paragraph, making him more confused.

“I can’t read that.” It was in freaking Enochian; how was he supposed to read it?!

Sam rolled her eyes before pulling the book back. “Right, I forgot. It talks about how one group of angel may be able to cure any curse.”

That brought a frown to his face. “Yeah, ‘cause we’re besties with those winged bastards. I doubt _any_ of them would help us.”

“True, but we actually know this one. Personally.”

“You mean one we didn’t kill, hurt or insult? Other than Cas.”

“Well, maybe not that…” Sam rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “But this may be the only chance we get!”

“Just tell me who it is.” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Michael? Zachariah? How about Balthazar?”

“No.” The look on Sam’s face told him all he needed to know.

“Oh no…” He said, shaking his head slowly before grabbing the book. “We are _not_ calling him!”

“Come on Dean! He may be our only chance!”

“No! How could you even think about calling him?!”

“He’s not _that_ bad!” Sam countered, their voices rising.

Dean scoffed. “He killed me like what, a _thousand_ times! He trapped us in TV land so we would say yes to those winged douches!”

“But he may be the only one who can help!” The yelling match had managed to attract Bobby, the older man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, just watching. “Either him or Michael.”

“Neither! We will just find that witch and kill her.”

“And how long will that take Dean?! A week? Two? We don’t have enough time!” Sam motioned to the book. “We can set up a trap, lure him here and make him turn us back.”

“’Cause that works every time. This is crazy!” They couldn’t call him. And since when was he even an option in the first place…?

Now Sam gave him a bitch face before replying sarcastically. “And we haven’t ever done anything crazy.”

He thought about that for a moment. Yeah, they were the definition of crazy.

“And besides, who says he won’t help? Cas is affected too, maybe having him cursed will make him help us.” The logic seemed to fit, but then again, logic was always thrown out the window with the Trickster.

“And who says he will?” Dean countered. They stood in the middle of the room, standing off while Bobby watched. They seemed to reach a stale mate, both having good points.

So they turned to Bobby. “Bobby, what do you think?” Sam asked.

“’Bout what?” Oh, right. He didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Sam wants to call an angel to help us. And not just any angel, the Trickster Gabriel.” Dean explained, seeing recognition in his older eyes. They did meet the angel for the first time with the older man.

Sam jumped in at that point, seeing how the hunter was suddenly looking angrily at her. “The book says an archangel should be able to cure any curse. He may be our only shot.”

Bobby seemed to think about that for a moment, angering Dean. How could it even be an option? They should just go find the witch and kill her. Simple, to the point. No lollipop sucking, small golden haired infuriating winged monster to deal with along the way.

“We can’t go tracking this lady down now. We only got one shot with this.” Sam reasoned. “Cas turned yesterday night, about nineteen hours ago. That’s less than three days to find, track down and kill that witch.”

Well when he said it like that, it really did seem impossible. And Bobby seemed to think so too. He turned to Dean, a small frown on his face. “I don’t like this either, boy. But he may be the only chance we got.”

He would be insanely mad right now, so mad he would punch something with that conclusion. But, fuck it, they needed something fast. And he may be it.

With a loud sigh, Dean turned to the youngest Winchester. “How do we summon an archangel?”

 

++++++++++

 

Cas seemed to be right on board with the plan when everyone told her. Well, she just kinda nodded and turned back to the window before asking what they needed. So that counted as being ok with it.

After a long time of her popping in and out with various items they finally had everything ready to summon an archangel.

And now they stood in the middle of the basement, a circle in the middle of the room while Sam knelt over a small gold bowl. Incantations slipped from her lips as she threw stuff in at certain times.

Bobby and Dean stood behind her, knives and guns ready if the angel was incorporative. Cas was standing beside Sam, angel blade hidden in her newly stitched trench coat. Of course, when Dean mentioned to use the thing, Cas glared at him so angrily he was sure he would be smote on the spot. So he was just going to stick with the guns and knives, maybe threaten him with the blade but never actually using it. 

He couldn’t believe they were doing this. Gabriel was the _last_ person he thought he would go to. It just angered him thinking about the snarky comments from the man.

A small puff of smoke and fire in the pot signaled the end of the ritual. Sam quickly got to her feet, knife in her hand as well as they stared at the circle. No flashes of light, lightning or power outages in the whole state surprised them all. Did they do it wrong?

“Um…” Dean looked around the room, confirming no newcomers. “We did it right, right?”

Cas looked at the circle with an unamused look. “It was the right ritual. He should be here.” Yeah, great way to make us worry more, Dean sneered as the angel looked around just like the others.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean slowly put down his gun. “Well. That worked.”

Sam shot him a glare as she stuffed her knife back into her jeans. Bobby hid his weapon as well, everyone moving to stand closer together. “I was sure I read the thing right.”

“You did Sam.” Cas assured the Winchester, drawing a smile from her.

Bobby grunted, rubbing his head. “Summonin’ an archangel was a chance in itself.”

Dean was about to agree. But the sound of wings made everyone stop breathing, stop moving. Basically stop everything. Even Cas looked stone still.

“Yo Dean-o, Samsquatch, Little Bro, old hunter who almost killed me.” The cheeky voice of the archangel flowed through the room, followed by the crunch of a candy bar being bitten in two. “Been a while since I saw your stupid faces.”

Everyone turned around at the noise. The archangel stood at the very edge of the outer circle, hazel golden eyes on the four. Dean could see the exact moment he locked eyes with the two women in the room.

“Ha!” A laugh filled the silence before Gabriel was suddenly in front of Castiel who looked just as surprised as the others. “Oh bro, this is a good look on you! Love the trench coat.” He walked back from the angel, pulling at the two ropes tied off on her waist and making the coat fall open.

“You’re totally my type too.” He snickered before he turned to Sam, his eyes widening a bit. Dean could’ve sworn he saw a light pink to his cheeks before he coughed into his hand.

“And Samsquatch. Same old same old. But I gotta say, you make a good women.” Sam glared at the smaller man, lips in a small line. But Gabriel just laughed it off. “You’re probably more my type than Cassie. She seems more of a…” He barely glanced at Dean. “… Bad boys girl.”

He felt his cheeks flame up at that. Was he…? Abort, abort! Awkward situation ahead! Change the subject fast you idiot!

“Gabriel.” Dean said, deathly cold. Damn, he was good at hiding his emotions! He felt like a high school girl caught in a dare to share her latest crush. “Can you cure any curse?”

The archangel, who was currently swatting at Sam’s hair (much to her annoyance), gave a simple nod. “Sure.”

“Any curse?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I just said.” Gabriel looked back to the hunter. When he did, his eyes narrowed for a bit. He walked closer to Dean, tilting his head in a very Cas like gesture. “ _Oh_. That’s why Sammy and Cassie are girls! You got yourself cursed!”

Dean gave him a ‘well-duh’ look. Gabriel simply laughed. “Well. I better work my magic fast then.”

A hand snaked out from behind him, palm suddenly flat against Dean’s chest. For a second he thought maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t affect the guy. Cause, come on, he’s an archangel.

But of course, the universe just gave him the finger and laughed at his stupidity. It was never easy. 

The feeling of electricity flowed through Dean’s veins again, moving to the palm on his chest. Gabriel’s own eyes widened when he figured out what was happening, his other hand hitting Dean’s chest as he tried to pry his first away from him.

“Shit!” He yelled, trying to move his hand that seemed super glued to Dean’s shirt. But it wouldn’t budge.

Dean gasped when the feeling burst out of him and into the other person. Gabriel’s answering gasp had him locking eyes with the archangel. He saw the angels eyes shut in pain as he did the same.

Three down and he still never got used to the pain.

Of course, he already knew what followed. And he didn’t fight when his body seized up and fell to the ground, a limp form before darkness swallowed him whole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raging archangel is not something anyone wants to wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know I said this would be out sooner but lets just say I ran into some technical difficulties with my stupid old laptop. But thank the lord the newest chapter wasn't deleted! So I posted it as soon as I could for you all! 
> 
> Of course, I just gotta say thanks to everyone who left love for this, it really makes me happy! I know I say this all the time, but I do have to say you all make my day when you leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> And because you all make me happy, I promise to have the next chapter out by next Wednesday. So for now, lets get back to the story!

Dean sat on the couch, staring at the ground with his hands clasped in front of him. He tried his best to drown out the conversation in the room, but he just couldn’t.

Not when the Trickster was currently yelling about her boob size.

“How is it that Sammy gets those freaking basketballs?! Even Cassie is bigger than me!” Gabriel yelled, standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips.

When Dean woke up, he woke to a face right in front of his own. Gabriel basically chewed his ass off about how she ‘didn’t approve of her new form’. Apparently she was pissed.

He couldn’t say he was disappointed though. She had more of a smaller form than Castiel and Sam, her body barely reaching 5 foot. She had a small rough bob cut, framing her cute face with side bangs falling into her eyes. Of course, being that small meant she had the body of a 12 year old. No boobs, small hips, small butt. It was cute in its own way, but not Dean’s type.

“I’ve been a girl before, and I was h-o-t! Not this, this child!” Gabriel stomped her foot. Sam sat on the floor next to Dean, Cas standing in the corner with her hands crossed and Bobby sitting on his desk. Everyone’s eyes were on the rampaging angel.

“I mean, look at this!” The archangel grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, throwing it over her head to flash the whole room. Dean felt his mouth drop open. And he was sure Sam was exactly the same. Sure, it wasn’t much, but… Oh god.

“Forget bras! I could walk around without one and no one would know!” She yelled. But that seemed to snap Sam out of it ‘cause the giant jumped up from the ground so fast Dean was sure she had whiplash. She grabbed Gabe’s shirt, pulling it down with a frustrated growl.

“Gabe! What are you thinking?!” She got in the angel’s face. Wow, Sam looked fuming mad at that.

Gabriel gave an answering growl. “It’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen! How is this fair?!” Gabriel grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt, surprising the Winchester. With one flick of the wrist, the flannel shirt Sam had tied up was in pieces, barely hanging off her shoulders.

Dean yelped, eyes wide. Oh no… Sam, with giant boobs. Barely being kept in the tiger print bra she wore. So… Wrong!

“Gabriel!” Sam yelped loudly, covering her chest with her arms. Her face was bright red, shooting glances at Bobby and Dean. When the oldest brother looked toward the hunter, he laughed internally at the horrified face the man was sporting.

Gabriel crossed her arms, giving Sam an angry look. “This giant gets those, and I get barely an A cup?! And you!”

The archangel flew away for a second before she appeared again, this time with Castiel in her hands. The angel looked surprised, beautiful blue eyes wide.

Dean couldn’t avert his eyes this time when the smaller girl grabbed Castiel’s coat. Cas yelped as the angel ripped through two layers of clothes till her coat and button shirt was in tatters. A bright blue bra was strapped around her chest, this time looking like it fit perfectly on the creamy skin.

Oh god no! Look away, look away! Don’t go perving on your best friend you idiot! Dean moved his legs, trying to hide how he felt. Thank god no one was looking this way.

“I’m the older brother! I should get these!” Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s chest, almost as if she was going to rip her boobs off. The angel gave a quick yelp before glaring at Gabriel.

“This is not appropriate Gabriel!” Cas tried to wiggle out of the archangels hold, but she had a death grip on her shoulder. If she were human, Dean was sure Cas would be crying in pain.

But the archangel didn’t talk to the other girl. Instead she moved to look at Dean and Bobby. “Oh this is so your fault!”

“What?!” Dean growled, almost getting to his feet before he snuck a glance as Cas and her… yeah and decided he didn’t trust his body with her around. So he just sank further into the couch. “How is this our fault?!”

“You called me! You dumb-asses, this isn’t a normal witches curse!” The archangel glared at them as if they would know that.

“Normal witches curse…?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  

And the archangel nodded enthusiastically. “Duh! It’s an ancient curse, one us angels barely even have any memory on. Good going, you knuckleheads. How did you even manage to piss off such a strong witch this bad?!”

Sam and Dean looked sheepishly to the ground, remembering the night this started. So it was way worse than they thought.

“We thought she was just a normal witch.” Sam answered back but her voice sounded so small, like a child getting scolded for being bad. Poor Sam, and by a girl a foot shorter than her too.

Luckily, the archangel turned her attention to the other angel in the room. “I can’t believe you got yourself into this little bro…”

The angel answered with a shrug, looking the same as Sam. She wasn’t even bothered anymore by the archangel’s hand that was squeezing her chest, hard. _Really_ hard.

“Well this is great. Just great.” Gabriel grumbled, letting go of the two girls in her hands. Sam whipped her arms over her chest, trying her best to cover up the skin. Dean thought Cas would do the same, but no, she just stood there like nothing was wrong. And Gabriel looked like she wanted to flash the room again, just for the fun of it before beating everyone up.

“Look, I’m sorry ok? But we need to get to the bottom of this before the 72 hours are up.” Dean tried to reason.

Castiel added softly, “50 hours,” when Gabriel scoffed. “Of course we do now that I’m caught up in this too!”

That made Sam turn to her, an eyebrow raised. “So you can’t just, I don’t know. Cure this curse?”

Wrong question. The archangel glared at her. “No I can’t just ‘cure this curse’!” She made air quotation marks. “Do you know how old this crap is? Oh wait, of course you don’t.”

With a huff the smallest girl threw her hands in the air. “And what’s better is I can’t track the SOB.”

Dean’s head whipped up to the angel. That had caught his attention. “What do you mean-“

“She’s got an angel warding spell, jackass.” Gabriel sneered. She turned to Castiel, looking her in the eyes. “Didn’t you notice?”

“Yes, I have. That is why I have not found her yet.” Castiel said, rolling her eyes as if it offended her Gabriel even thought that wasn’t her first option.

“Well, looks like we gotta do this the ol’ fashion way.” Bobby joined in, throwing a book at the smaller angel. Gabriel yelped as her hands caught the book, but the weight pulled her small body to the ground with a ‘thump’. “Get to reading you idjits!”

Dean got to his feet than, moving to grab another book when Cas fell into step with him. He barely had to glance over to confirm that –yes- she still wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Jesus!” He huffed, trying to move his eyes away from the impressive display.

“No, I am not Jesus.” Castiel looked so confused it was adorable. But the Winchester couldn’t marvel at that too long.

“I know Cas, just, put some clothes on!” He growled, adding a “you too Sam,” when the other Winchester moved to Bobby’s desk. Both gave him a glare but did as they were told, walking out of the room to find new shirts.

“God, I cant even.” Dean rubbed his face, not even looking to see the book he grabbed from the desk. Bobby gave him a weird look before a body was plastered against his back, hands around his neck. He almost thought it was a choke hold and moved to throw the person off, but then he felt how light and small the person was. “Gabe…”

“Oh Dean-o. Yelling isn’t a good look on you.” Gabriel slid down his body, her shirt pulling up and showing off her flat smooth stomach. God the sight made him recoil. “I even did you a favor big guy.”

“And what did you do?” He asked, eyebrow raised and book in hand.

Gabriel smiled wide before throwing her hands up in joy. “I gave you a picture perfect view of my brother’s boobs!”

Dean smiled as the Trickster laid on the ground, limbs splayed out with a large book on her head. She gave a soft groan, twitching before lifting her head a little to look Dean in the eyes. “How mean, after all I did for you.”

“Yeah ‘cause I really wanted to see Cas’s boobs!” He yelled sarcastically. But like how everything else in his life happened in shitty situations, he yelled just in time for the two other girls to walk into the room. He didn’t even have to look up to see the horror gracing Sam’s face, or the absolute confusion on Castiel’s.

The angel tilted her head. “You wanted to see my cleavage?”

Well if that wasn’t just a slap in the face. Dean’s head whipped up to the angel, mouth stumbling over words he didn’t even think about before saying. “No! I mean, yeah they are nice… But I didn’t want to see them- but I did…“ Never had Dean been caught in a more awkward situation. Cas looked so confused, as if wondering if she should be offended or happy. The younger Winchester looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Even Gabriel had a smirk/jaw dropped look on her face.

When he knew he wouldn’t win this, his body slumped down to the ground in defeat. How could he say he didn’t want to see Cas’s boobs when in reality they were all he ever wanted to look at? And how could he ever explain that horrifying thought?! He was a dude, Cas was a dude. He was _not_ gay.

So what if he checked out a guy in the bar once or twice? No one had to know. Or of his teen years when confusion clouded his mind so much he didn’t care if the person below him had a dick or boobs. He was young for Christ’s sake! He could experiment!

Good god, he should not be thinking about this. Especially when said guy was his best friend and an angel of the lord. He was so going to hell for this.

When no one said anything for a good minute (the longest fucking minute of Dean’s life), someone finally saved him. “Well, I think I got somethin’.” Bobby said from his desk, laptop on the wood in front of him.

Everyone moved to the desk, forgetting the weird ass moment that just happened in favor for watching the news. Bobby slowly turned the volume up on the screen just in time for a lady in a suit to come on with a microphone in hand.

_“Here in Las Vegas, Nevada, people have been scared to walk the streets of the night alone after what’s happened in the past few days. Many tourists hoping to score it big have gone missing for hours only to show up again, but this time with something changed about them. Be it eye color or skin tone, people have been showing up different than how they have left…”_

Everyone’s eyes were on the screen trying to process what was happening. But something flashed on the screen just then, giving them the telltale sign that this was who they were looking for.

On a sign behind the women, written in blue spray paint was a message to the Winchesters.

**The Venetian 8 O’clock. Don’t be late W.**

Dean smiled softly, not looking back to the others. “I guess finding her wasn’t as hard as we thought. Looks like we are going to Vegas guys.”

 

++++++++++

 

“What do you mean dress properly?”

“We can’t just waltz into a 5 star casino wearing jeans and t-shirts Dean! They could kick us out.”

“Says who?”

“Says the owners of the hotel. Now, put this on.”

Dean grumbled as a button up shirt and black dress pants were thrown into his hands. So maybe he knew what they were talking about, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. For once he wished the angels couldn’t just fly somewhere to get something. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to wear this stupid thing.

“But-“

“No buts Dean.” Sam finished, hands on her hips. He had to say, she knew how to clean up when needed. Which was kinda scary seeing as how she was a girl and not a six foot five dude.

She wore a bright red dress, ruffles on one sleeve before smoothening out down her torso leading to more ruffles on her hips. Even her hair was nice, the light brown strands pulled into a side ponytail to hang on the other bare shoulder. The dress was skin tight and showed way more curves then he was comfortable with, but if this would make them blend in better, so be it.

He threw off his shirt, throwing the white button up on before slowly buttoning the front. “Ugh, I hate this.”

Sam scoffed, picking up his shirt before laying it on the bed. “At least you get to wear that. I never knew how hard it was to walk in these things.” She motioned to the five inch black heels she wore.

He just had to chuckle at that. Sam shot him a glare when he covered his mouth with his hand. “What? You gotta say that’s kinda funny.”

“No its not. Gabe said the shop only had these in my size.” Sam pouted, sitting on a chair before slipping off the first heel. “And why do I have to wear these? I’m already tall enough…”

“For pizzazz, Samsquatch!” Gabriel’s voice carried through the room just as Dean pulled the pants onto his own hips. He turned, trying not to let his jaw drop as the two angels walked into the room.

Gabriel was nice, he had to say. Light gold eye shadow made her eyes really pop, along with the skin tight white dress she wore. This one looked way worse than Sam’s, but it was perfect for her small stature. She even had bright red heels that made her look almost normal people height.

But his eyes quickly moved over her to the other girl in the room, looking uncomfortable and shy. And what he saw made his mouth water.

Castiel wore a midnight black dress, blue edges on the sides and on the top where black ribbons crossed her chest and really pushed her boobs up. The dress itself was tight as the others, showing her beautiful hips and nice butt. And her hair was pulled into a bun, one dark brown curl laying on her face, making her bright blue eyes sparkle.

Oh man, he was so screwed tonight.

Castiel looked up at Dean through her lashes, ones he knew she put mascara on. “Do I look alright?”

He was at a loss for words. Hell yeah she looked alright. Better than alright, she looked so smoking hot he could melt just from standing next to her. “Y-yeah Cas, you look nice.” He managed to finally say after an hour of debating with himself.

Sam and Gabriel both gave each other a side glance before giggling like high school cheerleaders. Now that pissed him off. But he let it go when Cas gave him a beautiful smile. “Thank you Dean. You also look nice.”

Yep, he was utterly, insanely screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the casino! And to the next adventure of the Winchester brothers and their angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be out yesterday and I'm so sorry! I have no excuse it simply slipped my mind but because of that I tried to make this one a little longer than others so there! Ok not much longer, but still! Don't be mad please!
> 
> And once again is the all out thank you to everyone who liked this fic and leaves comments, kudos and all that jazz! It makes me so happy that even with my crappy writing I still make people happy :D I'm such a sappy weirdo... 
> 
> So, because of the lateness I will keep this short and let you read! Hope you enjoy!

It had been a while since Dean was at a fancy casino in Vegas. Sure, Sam and he always went on their one year vacation hoping to win some beer money, but this was different. It was different from the poker tables they would go to where they could wear their flannel shirts and ripped jeans.

This place looked like a place you would go to when you had millions to spend. Defiantly not the Winchester’s style.

But either way, they were here and on a job. The two angels had flew them to the casino after their small meeting with Bobby where the hunter gave them the run down.

_“Remember, if you find her, shoot first. Ask questions later.” The hunter gave the four a look, the look of don’t-be-idjits-and-do-as-I-say._

_A scoff made everyone look at the Trickster who was messing with her curled short hair, watching with fascination. “That’s what all you hunters say. Look at where that got you.”_

_“Got something to say?” Bobby stepped up to the archangel, as if forgetting how powerful she was. Seriously, she had to be the strongest thing they fought after the devil and Death._

_Gabriel just shrugged with an unamused look. A lollipop appeared in her right hand before she shoved it into her mouth, sucking on it with a hand on her hip. “So what, we kill the witch? What if that doesn’t work?”_

_“What the hell you sayin’?” Bobby towered over the angel’s stature, but if anything Gabriel looked more intimidating than the hunter. “We ask her to take off the curse?”_

_“Sure. You know, she may do it if you say please.” The angel disappeared when Bobby threw a fist at her, appearing behind the guy with the same displeased look. “See. This is why we can’t have nice things.”_

_The old hunter gave her a glare before turning his back to the girl, facing the Winchesters and the one sane angel. A small, barely-there smile passed on his face so fast Dean thought he just imagined it. But as soon as it appeared, it was replaced by a scowl. “Hurry now you idjits. Before ya’ll become women forever.”_

And now they all stood at the front of the casino part of the Venetian. Gold, marble and silver lined the walls, a big arch leading to the slot machines and at the back, the poker tables. People filled the rooms in beautiful dresses and suits with ties. Dean had to say, Sam made the right choice to dress up for this.

“So, what’s the game plan?” Dean clapped his hands before rubbing them together, watching as men and women alike walked around the tables, some stopping to play a hand or put a quarter in the slot machine. So similar to what he did before, but really fucking different.

Gabriel smiled, pulling the lollipop out before throwing her arms up. “We gamble!”

In an instant, Cas was by her side, smacking the back of her head with her hand. “No, we look for the witch.” Her deep voice vibrated through the loud conversations, right to Dean. If only that voice was saying his name, crying it as… Nope. That was not something he was going to think about.

“Cas is right. We need to look out for this girl and find her. No gambling Gabe.” Sam scowled when the archangel barely turned to grab a drink from a waiter walking by.

“Right right. No fun. Man you guys are bor-ing.” Gabriel rolled her eyes as she turned back to the entrance to the casino. “Not even one hand…?”

Everyone turned to the angel. Blue, green and hazel/green all giving him a disapproving look. “No.”

 

++++++++++

 

“Go, go, go!”

“Red! Red!”

“Come on!”

“Yes!” Dean threw his hands up when the ball landed right into the number and color of his bet. “Ha ha! I won!” He smiled widely as others groaned and shook their heads. He just guessed, and he won the damn jackpot!

Gabriel pouted, crossing her arms with a small frown. Even archangels have to lose sometimes, Dean thought. “Damn it!” A poor boy checking Gabriel out from behind got a hand to the face when she threw her hands around carelessly.

Sammy shook her own head, a smile on her face when she saw the same number but not color on her bet. “Well shit…”

Castiel smiled, a beautiful thing right below Dean. He didn’t remember how the group got to this certain table, he just knew he was glad they were there. The look Cas was giving him was so worth it.

He honestly didn’t remember what they were here for, but he knew he was having the time of his life. Cas was laughing, Sam and Gabriel were having fun at the slot machines. This was the best night of this year if he had to choose. Maybe his life.

He didn’t even notice when Cas latched herself onto his arm, snuggling her head on his bicep. All he thought was that she looked amazing right next to him, like she was a puzzle piece that completed him.

“Good job Dean.” She purred, a hand trailing down his chest.

Yeah, that snapped him out of it. His eyes widened, body going stiff when he noted how Cas pushed herself right up to him, chest pressed against his arm. Oh god…

Money was shoved in his direction as were jealous and surprised looks but he didn’t notice any of it. He just couldn’t think of anything but how Cas’s hands were moving up his body, lighting him on fire.

“Cas…?” He heard himself whisper. Either his voice was drowned out in other loud sounds or the angel simply ignored him, but she didn’t move. She didn’t even look in his direction, just smiled as the dealer of the table grabbed the small ivory ball from the wheel.

His eyes moved to Sam’s and Gabriel’s, who each had a shocked look on their faces. But soon Gabriel had a smile and thumbs up instead. Of course she did. Leave it to Gabriel to ruin it all. But one thing he did notice was how close the two were standing, or how Gabriel seemed to lean into Sam’s touch when she moved. He would’ve pointed it out too if it wasn’t for the fact all he could think about was how close Cas was, and how with one movement of his hand he could be holding her against him like a couple.

Was Cas always this close to him? Even before the curse came along? 

Finally he looked down, getting met with a face full of beautiful dark hair. Had it been any other girl he would’ve pushed his head away, but he had the weirdest urge to stuff his hands into the bun and take it apart. Take all of the angel apart, make her moan under him.

Now was that a surprising thought.

“Cas!” He basically yelled, voice insanely loud all of a sudden. That caught the attention of the angel, her blue eyes looking up at Dean questionably. “W-what are you doing…”

Her eyes suddenly widened, a flash of something running through the blue before it was gone. “Dean? What… where are we?” The angel looked around her, not even noticing how in her panic she pressed herself further into the hunter.

A squeak slipped from his mouth when Cas squeezed his arm. Oh god, she was gonna be the end of him.

“Dean. I-I don’t know what came over me… I’m sorry.” She separated herself when she saw how stiff and wide eyed he looked, but didn’t move too far away like most would in this situation.

“Uh.” God, say something idiot! “I-its ok. It was nice.”

… What?!

Dean’s face lit on fire, eyes widening. He did _not_ just say that. Even Cas looked taken back from the comment.

Thank god the dealer called out any last bets right on time. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, pushing through the crowd that suddenly appeared before he even noticed. At the motion, Sam and Gabriel followed, Gabriel having to punch some guy in the gut and Sam trying to be the lady by saying ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’.

Finally far away from anyone, the eldest Winchester let up on his death grip on the poor angel’s hand. He whipped around, eyes catching Castiel’s with one giant question on his lips. “What the hell was that, Cas?”

The poor girl looked so ashamed too, her hands folded in front of her, even a light pink to those already tinted cheeks. It almost made Dean rethink the situation, thinking that _he_ was wrong. “I-I don’t know what came over me Dean. I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you.”

By that time the other two girls made it to the group, Gabriel with a big smile on her face that Dean didn’t even want to point out. “So, did we miss anything important?”

Sam quickly elbowed the archangel in the ribs, making her yelp and bend over to hold her stomach. “What she meant to say was is everything ok? What happened back there Cas?”

Once again the angel shrugged, shrinking even more at the three eyes in her direction. “I didn’t have any control of my body.”

“Sure you didn’t, baby bro. I’m sure you just randomly wanted to make Dean-o here come in his pants-“ Another grunt and hiss when an elbow and hand smacked her stomach and face. “Come on! Why am I getting hit?!”

“Cause your being a nuisance. Again.” Dean rolled his eyes, focusing back on the blue eyed beauty. Cas looked so upset and confused, it really made him think something was really wrong.

Cas was always the one in control, he knew what was happening and what would happen. He was the strongest thing they fought with and everyone knew it. Sure, now he was more confused with this new free will thing, but not like this. It was like he honestly thought something wrong was happening to him.

“You ok, Cas?” Dean put his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to make her feel better. But it just seemed to make her more confused than before.

With a shaky and scared voice she looked up at him with a sad face. “I-I don’t know.”

If that didn’t just make him want to gather the poor scared girl in his arms and keep everything bad away from her. Yes, in all reality he probably wouldn’t be able to protect her and she could do it herself, she’s a freaking angel. But right now, she was scared and needed him.

So he did what felt right. He put both hands on her shoulders, making her face him and lock eyes. When they did, he could see how conflicted she felt, how doing that one thing made her feel so out of control of what was happening.

They all knew what was really happening. The curse was taking hold of her and slowly turning her forever. And it scared her. It scared Dean, but he would never show it when she was this upset.

“Cas, look at me.” He said, voice sturdy and full of control. It really surprised him, and Cas too but he had to get this out. He had to tell her everything was ok and they would find this stupid witch and cure her. That he was here for the angel.

The background noise slowly morphed into low murmurs, making it easier to stare into the deep pools of blue and concentrate on what he was going to say.

“We will find this son of a bitch and cure you ok? Don’t you worry about this, not while we’re still kicking. Sam and I will do anything to turn you back, so just wait for us to figure this out. I promise.”

Well not exactly what he wanted to say, but the look Cas gave him made all the weirdness disappear. A small smile that made her eyes crinkle. An honest smile that made him feel something inside him, like a fire spreading through his body and warming him up. “I know Dean.”

Had the angel always made him feel this way? He honestly couldn’t remember, only that he wished Cas would smile like that more often. To him, and only him.

But once again embarrassment clouded Dean’s thoughts, and with one last pat and awkward look from the hunter, he turned to glance back to the other two. But not without a last comment from Cas.

“Thank you.”

He smiled involuntarily, not turning back but instead walking up to the two other girls. They were obviously listening and watching them, but Sam at least had the decency to look away and pretend she wasn’t. Gabriel though, she just smiled and slung an arm over Deans shoulder.

“So, let me ask.” The sternness in the voice of the Trickster made Dean look her in the eyes. But when was the archangel ever serious? “You getting some tonight?”

Sam shook her head, rolling her eyes before getting everyone’s attention. “In all seriousness, how did we even get to that table?”

“I don’t know. One second we were looking for that witch and the next we’re playing roulette.” Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. “What the hell is up with this fucking casino?”

“Do you think maybe…” Sam glanced around, her eyes watching each and every person as they obliviously played their game. “The witch did something to us?”

By then Castiel had made it back to the group, a frown on her face. “It would not be impossible to curse us when we walked into the building.”

Everyone stood deathly still, no one saying a thing as they thought about that. Cas was right, maybe they were cursed to be… Having fun?

“Is it just me, or did this witch _make_ us have fun?” Gabriel asked, golden hazel eyes wide.

Yep, the bitch made them have fun. Well, Dean would be mad, no, fuming mad, but really was it all that bad? She didn’t hurt them, just made them take advantage of being in a 5 star casino… How do you get pissed at that?

A gasp made him look up, watching with amusing eyes when Sam thrust her hand into the small gold purse slung over her shoulder. “Wah!” She yelped, turning the bag over to dump its contents on a table.

“What, you having a seizer?” Dean asked seriously. Even Gabriel and Cas stepped back to watch with wide eyes.

The giantess ignored him, grabbing her wallet out of the bag. One look and her face paled considerably.

“You ok?” Dean stepped forward, looking into the mess to see what she was missing. Phone, wallet, some girly products he didn’t even want to ask about, dad’s notebook… What was she freaking out about?

Gabriel laughed awkwardly, rubbing her small hands together when Sam grabbed her wallet. “Uh, Samsquatch. Your scaring us.”

“Its gone!” She yelped, dropping her wallet to the ground to search through a small bag. “Its all gone!”

“Whats gone Sam?” Cas asked. The poor girl looked just as confused as the rest.

“Our money!” Dean’s eyes widened when he noticed what she was talking about. With one more glance through the purse, Sam pursed her lips together. “We spent all our money, already.”

Shit. All the money they had, all gone. Well real money anyway, yes they did steal credit cards sometimes and made fake accounts but this was their actual, hard earned cash. And a few hours of gambling made it disappear.

“Seriously?” Dean moved his own hands through the crap, as if hoping a large sum of cash would suddenly pop up in the middle.

But the girl just nodded. “Its all gone. How long were we here for?!”

With a snicker Gabriel looked to her wrist as if looking for a watch. One wasn’t there but she still gasped at the time. “Holy shit, we’ve been here for 8 hours!”

“8 hours?!” Dean and Sam yelled at the same time. With one look at the phone on the table, they knew the Trickster was serious.

8 hours. That left 42 hours until the curse took effect on Cas. And a little over 45 for Sam.

Dean cast a quick glance at the angel, watching with a broken heart when he saw how pale she looked. And how her eyes were so full of sadness as she looked down at her body.

“Cas-“

“Its alright Dean. I know you are trying your hardest and I shouldn’t be upset about such a little curse-“

“I didn’t say that.” Dean all but snapped. It at least got the attention of the angel, and maybe Sam and Gabriel but they pretended to still be looking for their lost cash and at Gabriel’s ‘watch’. “Look Cas, we still got 42 hours-“

“-42 ½-“

“-but we aren’t gonna give up. Maybe the bitch is still here and we can find her-“

“Dean!” The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes when interrupted. Couldn’t Sam see he was busy? Wasn’t he always the one to be mindful of that crap? Not true, he was the world’s largest cock block at times…

He turned around to give Sam a death glare when his eyes caught something. Sam and Gabriel were hovering over what looked like an old time slot machine between some newer ones with bright lights, the ones you manually pulled a lever down to work. Obviously it hadn’t been used in a while from the dust on the top, but something else made him look closer.

When he got close enough to see, Gabriel held out her hand. A small gold coin popped up into her hand as she rolled it around her palm. She bent down and slipped it into the machine, the lights slowly blinking on with a cheesy old theme song from the 80s. Dean watched in amazement when the three slots slowly turned, words coming up when they stopped on one side.

**Too Slow Dean**

His eyes widened. That stupid hag, she planted a curse on them before running off with her tail between her legs! So she just made them go on a wild goose chase for nothing but an empty wallet?!

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, hand slamming down on the top of the machine. It scared anyone close enough to him, but they only thought he simply lost his coin. A person getting pissed in a casino was a common place. But little did they know it was so much more than that. “I can’t believe her.”

“Wait.” Gabriel said slowly, pushing Dean out of the way to stand in front of the machine. Everyone watched as she slowly hit the top of the thing, the lights blinking and music shutting off before coming on again. But when she did, small red words popped up on the glass of the machine before disappearing again just as quick.  

She did it again, harder this time. The top caved in under her small fist, but the words came up clear as day and stayed there.

**Mad bro? Then come to 512 Lake Run, Maine. Don’t forget to bring your fishing poles!**

Maine? Fishing poles?! What the hell was wrong with this bitch?! Dean bit his tongue, looking around before bending down to Cas and Gabriel’s level. “You have any idea what the hell this means?”

“I believe she is making us chase her around the United States.” Cas stated, nodding her head. Dean gave her a ‘duh’ look before turning to Gabriel.

The archangel had a hand on her chin in deep thought. Slowly she looked up at the three, looking actually pretty serious. “Let’s head back to that old goofs place, tell him what we found. Then we are heading to Maine to track down this bitch. And so help me if I find this SOB I will rip her face off for this washboard body.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some very conflicted thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I know this chapter is late. But hey! I got a life! No not really, just school. Which sucks! I would rather sit here and write all day but between writing essays and late night practices its hard to write at all. Luckily this chapter was halfway done from a long time ago so I got it finished and posted it as soon as I could. 
> 
> The next chapter might take a while to come out (unless one night I'm super inspired and write for 3 hours straight) but I promise it wont take a month! Most likely just a week longer than normal. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry but I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon! Don't hate me! So please keep leaving kudos and comments, who knows maybe it will make me super inspired :)

“You did what?!”

Dean couldn’t help but cringe when the old hunter yelled. Yep, he was mad. And not mad because they couldn’t find the bitch or that they were cursed again, but because they lost all their money in a casino. Well more like Bobby’s money since the old hunter gave them some extra cash just in case.

“Look Bobby, it was the curse-“ Sam was cut off when the older hunter smacked the back of her head, brown ponytail coming undone. Dean had to hold back the laugh at that. Sam getting smacked and not him. ‘Bout time that started happening.

The girl looked up again, mouth in a straight line as the hunter scowled. “I don’t care if it was freakin’ global warming! You boys lost all the money I gave you for what?! Roulette?!”

Now, saying they did nothing during their time in the casino was a lie. They did do things. Like playing the slot machines, winning Black Jack only to lose it all in an hour, and even a few hands of poker. It wasn’t a _wasted_ trip, maybe not what they wanted but still.

“I should’ve known this would happen. A casino? That just spells trouble.” Bobby grumbled, stomping away from the giant into the kitchen, shoving Gabriel to the side along the way.

When the hunter was out of the room, leaving everyone watching the spot he disappeared from, Gabriel snickered. Dean’s head whipped toward her, a frown on his lips. “What you laughing at?”

“You just got burned by a 60 year old man.” Gabriel laughed, covering her lips while her eyes crinkled.

But she wasn’t laughing for long. A spoon flew from the kitchen, smacking the angel in the forehead while a growl followed. “M’ not that old!” Bobby yelled, out of the room while the angel rubbed her head. From the clinking of glasses he was probably getting himself a drink. His sign of being done with everything.

Gabriel shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Sure old man.” She dodged the next spoon that time, a proud look on her face when she did.

In the silence that followed Cas appeared in the room, the sound of wings following. In her hands were jeans and shirts, all for the girls for their next trip. “I found some clothes appropriate for fishing.” She held up the jeans and shirts, passing one outfit to the archangel before giving the next to Sam. Each girl looked at the clothes with skepticism.

Gabriel hunched her shoulders, looking at the shirt Cas grabbed for her. “Why do I get the graphic t-shirt?”

“That was the only thing I could find in your size, Gabriel.” The angel ducked when Gabriel launched herself at her, flying over the angel’s head.

“I’m not that small you ass!” Gabriel screeched, landing on her feet behind Cas. But the angel only disappeared when she moved again to tackle her to the ground.

Oh god, this was getting out of hand. Dean stood leaning against the wall, watching as everyone complained about their clothing to Cas. Now the angel herself was wearing the same dress from before, but the high heels were traded in for a pair of flip flops. She still looked hot though.

Dean twitched when someone slapped his arm. He looked over, locking eyes with Bobby. “What you doin’ boy? Go get ready for your fishin trip, and don’t fail this time.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go on this trip, but he had his doubts. If the witch could curse them when they walked into the casino, what meant she couldn’t do it again? And then they would be wasting time until the curse really turned Cas and everyone else. No way was Dean going to let that happen.

He didn’t notice everyone left to get changed until he saw how empty the room was. Wow, they all move quick.

Rolling his eyes, the hunter walked to his room up the stairs. Fishing, huh? He had always wanted to take the blue eyed angel to a lake and just fish for a day. Just letting the day pass them by on a dock, watching their bobbers on the top of the water before someone got a bite. And if one of them got a big one they would cook it up the next day with Sam, a real home cooked meal. It would’ve been fun.

But not now. Nope, that witch just had to ruin everything didn’t she? He was going to ripe her apart when he saw her next.

The hunter slowly came up to his room, a hand on his face as he pushed the door open. When it swung to reveal the room, he yelped. No not yelped, he stood in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. Dean Winchester doesn’t yelp.  

In the middle of the room stood a very naked and very oblivious Cas. Long tan legs, beautiful curve of her hips and flat stomach. And those boobs… Holy shit she was even more beautiful without clothes on.

The angel turned when the door opened, a shirt in her hands. Dean locked eyes with her, the two staring at each other with blank looks. Seconds ticked by, both deathly still as they watched one another.

Finally Cas looked down, a small pink to her cheeks. “Uh, Dean.” She set the shirt in front of her legs, an arm slowly moving over her chest.

That seemed to snap the hunter out of it, his mouth falling open. “S-shit!” He growled, grabbing the doorknob instantly and slamming the door closed. The noise rattled the building, Bobby screaming at the bottom of the stairs to not destroy his house, but all Dean could do was lean against the door with his chest heaving.

He just walked in on the angel changing. Not even, she was completely naked. Who even took off all their clothes changing?! Oh, Cas did.

A groan left his mouth, his body sliding down the door before he was sitting on the ground. He just walked in on his best friend changing, not even as a guy. It would’ve been less embarrassing if he did.

Right?

The horrible thought that made the breath leave his lungs was it would’ve been even worse if Cas was a guy. If he wasn’t, Dean would have no excuse as to why he looked at him the way he did. That angel and his perfect eyes, toned body and even his butt that Dean just couldn’t get enough of.

He was not gay though. Dean was as straight as a pole! He went out with girls all day and loved the way they were. He was a ladies man. So, obviously, he is not gay.

But then, why does he feel this way about Cas? Why does his heart race every time the angel appears so close to him, when the guy puts him in his place when Dean’s being an ass?

Why? Because the angel is family. That’s why. It’s because hes always happy to see someone he calls his family.

Shit, who was he kidding? It’s really because the hunter _does_ like his angel.

Dean’s eyes widened. He likes Cas. He has since the overpowered angel walked into that barn that day. Or when he died to help him, all the countless times he has.

If he could die from confusion right now, he would be six feet under, body deathly cold and pale. What was he thinking?! He likes Cas, oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! Cas was family, just as much as Sam or Bobby. He _can’t_ like him. Plus he is a he! It’s like him loving Sam in the romantic way! Gross.

And obviously Cas doesn’t feel the same. He thinks of Dean as… The righteous man, the man who helped him rebel and his family as well. No way does he like Dean. And he’s an angel. Isn’t there like a verse in the bible against loving an angel?

Shit, this was confusing. Dean moved so he was sitting with his head in his hands, knees drawn up so he was a little ball in front of his door. It must’ve been scary to see the great Dean Winchester like that by the small yelp Sam let out when she came out of her own room, right across the hall from his.

“Dean?!” Sam scowled, surprise now gone and replaced with a bitchface. Her arms were crossed over her chest, covering up the light grey shirt she had on. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t even move to look up. Nope, his brain was currently fried so he couldn’t form coherent sentences. The only acknowledgment he gave that he heard the giant was a small shrug of his shoulders.

Sam didn’t seem to take that as an answer either. Damn her and her vast knowledge of him! “Mhm, so why are you sitting outside your room, not even changed yet for the trip?”

Another shrug, but this was accompanied by a small giggle. Sam looked to the side, Dean’s head still in between his legs when Gabriel emerged from the extra room. A small graphic t-shirt with a fish on it and jean shorts clinging to her thighs fit her form perfectly, just like the dress from before. Dean didn’t notice how the younger Winchester’s eyes widened, a small blush on her cheeks. Instead, his mind supplied a perfect picture of Cas’s own bare legs.

Gabriel just smiled when Dean groaned, palms of his hands digging into his eyes. “Oh forgot to tell you, Dean-o. Cassie said she didn’t know where to change so I offered up your room. That’s fine right?”

Fuck no! Tell him before he barges into the room without thinking! Dean finally lifted his head up, eyes narrowed. “And you didn’t tell me this because…?”

“Well you were all spaced out downstairs, so I thought it wouldn’t matter.” Oh the archangel knew how to play her cards. She blinked innocently, hands clasped in front of her body. “Did something happen?”

“No!” Dean shouted, body tense. “W-why would you say that? Of course nothin’, I mean, maybe, but… Tell a guy before giving his room away damn it!” By the end of the little freak out Dean’s face was bright red, from the tips of his ears to his cheeks.

Neither girl in front of him even remotely beloved him, raising an eyebrow before shaking their heads. Sam knew something happened and had a vague idea of what it was but she wouldn’t point it out. If it was _that_ , then Dean needed some time to think about some things.

Gabriel though, she was all giggly and smiley. Dean couldn’t help but think she set this all up.

“What the hell are you-“

He was cut off when the door behind him opened quick enough to make him fall backwards, his full body weight on the door before. When he hit the ground on his back, he yelped but couldn’t move his eyes.

Cas stood above him, bright blue eyes locked onto his. “Hello Dean.”

Quick as the fucking wind Dean sat up, backing away slowly when his eyes locked onto Cas’s outfit. A bright blue shirt with a small white jacket above it, framing her curves where skinny jeans clung onto her legs like a fucking second skin. Not to mention those boots, small ankle boots with a buckle on the side and no heels.

Fuck, she’s hot.

No, no, no, he was imagining again. How it would be amazing to take off that jacket, strip off those jeans. The angel below him, moaning his name as he slid home…

“Fuck!” Dean screamed, falling onto his stomach to hit his head against the ground. When it only made him think about the sound of the bed frame hitting the walls when he thrust into her tight heat he hit his head again, yelling out curses to himself.

“Dean?!” Sam yelped, watching with wide eyes. Oh god, this was the day Dean broke. They broke him. Time to call in the doctors…

Even Cas didn’t know what to do, watching with wide eyes the same as Sam. It seemed the only one who even had control of their body was Gabriel who calmly walked from her spot. Lightly touching Dean’s head, she closed her eyes.

The hunter was surprised when the images left his mind, eyes open now. Huh, what happened…? He looked to the side, seeing Gabriel standing over him with closed eyes. Did the archangel just save him…?

His idea was thrown out the window not even a second later. The archangel opened her eyes, face blank. But a moment later that changed to the angel laughing so hard she fell back on her butt, hands on her stomach as she literally had a fit.

When she opened her eyes again, she glanced at Dean. “Nice. I approve of your intentions. Just use protection alright? Don’t need any little ones running around.”

The fucking archangel stole his thoughts! The bitch took them and watched them like a TV show! “You bitch!” Dean yelled, too embarrassed to do anything but gawk. “Is nothing sacred?!”

“Not when it involves angels.” Gabriel snickered, getting to her feet while brushing an imaginary tear from her eyes. Sam moved to help her up, hands grabbing the thin arms with a small blush. Gabriel seemed to notice as well, a small smile on her face.

But Cas was lost. When Dean looked at her, he couldn’t help but shake his head at the lost puppy look she had on.

“What happe-“

“Nothing Cas. Nothing.”

The angel looked at the hunter once more before closing her eyes and sighing. “Fine.”

Dean would rather kill himself than tell the angel what the Trickster saw. No, he would rather kill Gabriel. That would be easier. And better for world peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never really was good at the whole fishing thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This chapter is so late. Like super super late. Ah! Im so sorry guys I've actually had this done for a week now but some difficulties came up and I might just have a beta by the next time I post! Yay!!
> 
> Anyway, like I said I am so super sorry for the lateness of this but seeing kudos and comments and all that makes me so happy! My next update will be soon I promise cause its already halfway done (thank my teachers for that). So expect an update in the next week or so!
> 
> See ya then!

“Well hell-o fishermen and ladies! It’s so nice to see all these smiling faces this morning!”

Dean was not smiling.                                                                                            

“We have a wonderful day set out for us, some  _big_ fish to catch and some memories to be made!”

How the hell was it a _wonderful_ day? It was cloudy and cold. Lying bitch.

“So now if you all could please take note of the emergency life jackets underneath your seats and life buoys on the sides of the boat. In case of emergencies, draw the string out from below your seat and your life jacket will spring to the rescue! Same goes for the buoy if anyone gets a little too close to the water today.”

Meaning if someone jumped in. Or thrown in. Like Gabriel. Noted.

“So, now that we got that out of the way, let’s start with introductions! My name’s first mate Lucy, but you all can just call me Lucy!”

She looked way too hyper. Must be high. High and drunk.

“And this young man over here is our second mate, James. Say hi to the people James!”

Whoa, he looks like someone pissed in his coffee this morning.

“We will both be helping you all with gear and other things on the boat today. So if something happens, feel free to call one of us to help out, it’s what we’re payed to do!”

Apparently not paid enough by the look James sent ‘first mate Lucy’.

Dean rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time this morning, elbows on his knees while he sat in what he hoped was red dyed water. Please be water. These are his favorite jeans.

When the group had appeared at said location from the witch, they noticed five things. One, Maine was a lot colder than South Dakota. Two, no one here looked remotely ready for fishing, just tourists looking for something to brag about when they got home. Three, this boat looked old enough to predate the stone hedge. Four, like he said before, it was a horrible day out to be doing anything outside. And five, the fucking witch was nowhere to be seen.

But that didn’t seem to matter. When the group walked to the boat Lucy, a preppy blonde girl just out of college, called their names. Seemed like the witch made sure they got on the boat today, whether they liked it or not.

And Dean was defiantly in the not category. Fishing was something he would do when he had the free time, but when it involves fish guts so smelly he’s sure he’s gonna stink for a week, he’s done. Yes, he’s dealt with way worse, but that was for a greater cause. This had absolutely no benefit, not when the witch was long gone. Again.

Yeah, he was pissed. And he wasn’t the only one too. Sam, Gabriel and Cas looked pretty damn deadly themselves. People on the boat noticed as well, moving when the angels and siblings sat down. They all radiated anger and hatred, basically scaring off anyone and everyone. But that also meant they got a whole side of the boat to themselves though.

“I knew it was a long shot.” Sam muttered, completely ignoring Lucy while she jumped around the desk animatedly.

Gabriel and Cas nodded, both looking at the ground. It was actually surprising to see the archangel silent for once. Dean couldn’t tell if that was good or really bad news. “So what are we looking for now? Another clue for her game of hide and seek?” Gabriel answered, pitch the same as Sam’s.

“I guess.” Sam ran a hand through her hair, currently up in a ponytail. Old habits die hard. “It could be anything though. We were lucky finding that one in the slot machine.”

“Maybe it’ll be more obvious this time.” Dean joined in. “What’s the point of playing a game if you already know your gonna win? She wants us to find that clue one way or another.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Lucy yelled above all the noise in the small bay they were docked in. “Alright-y folks! It’s a two hour trip to the fishing grounds we like to hole up in, so sit back and enjoy the ride! Watch the water, listen to the waves, all that relaxing jazz. And please, if you feel the need to see your breakfast again, do it over the side of the boat. One of the downsides to being the first mate; having to clean up peoples puke.”

With a little wave Lucy jumped off her post and made an elaborate hand gesture to the captain. A loud thud and the boat jerked forward, everyone letting out a loud ‘whoa’ when the boat slowly started moving. About time, they had been here for at least 30 minutes listening to Lucy ramble.

As the boat crept toward the open water, Gabriel sat back and put her hands behind her head. Quietly, she muttered to herself, letting her eyes close. “If this were me, where would I put the clue…? A hot women’s bra? No. On the captain’s wheel? No, too easy. Some dead fish’s eye? To predictable.”

“Thank god we have you huh?” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes as he watched waves pass the boat by. “Takes one to know one.”

“Oh please.” A wave of Gabriel’s small hand. “This? It’s child’s play. _I_ would’ve done something so much better, believe me. This women has _no_ style.”

Style huh? Like cursing Dean and turning everyone into women? Yeah, she was _so_ uncreative.  

“Really? I think it is a brilliant curse.” Everyone looked between Gabriel and Dean where Cas sat with her eyes on the water. The rocking of the boat made her sway softly, dark chocolate brown hair falling over face so perfectly. And those blue eyes. With the waves of the ocean reflecting from them, it seemed like they became the ocean itself.

Oh god. Chick flick moment. Abort!

“What?” Dean was surprised at how strong his voice sounded. He honestly didn’t feel as confident as his voice showed. “Why do you say that?”

“Because, this sense of panic still hangs over us, but in different situations we forget about it. Just, as you say, ‘go with the flow’.”

Huh. That was true. They all seemed to almost forget what might happen if they never found the witch. At the casino they definitely never thought about the witch once. But that could’ve been the curse too.

Cas never took her eyes off the sea when she spoke next. “The last clue was revealed after we did what she planned. We had fun, and the clue showed itself. Maybe that is what she is trying to make us do.”

Have fun and the next lead would just appear? So what, roll around in fish guts and puke while waiting for some giant monster fish to eat a slimy worm? This women had a weird definition of fun. Now the casino? That was fun.

Gabriel put a hand on her chin, eyebrows drawn in. “So we tango with Nemo and the clue pops up?”

Cas nodded slowly, eyes now squinted as if she was trying to see better. But all that was out there was the ocean, maybe some dolphins and whales.

“I take it back. This women is a genius!” Gabriel shouted, surprising Sam who seemed to be in deep thought like Cas. When the archangel threw her hands up, she was ready and caught them with a scowl.

This sounded interesting. Sure, the group was cautious when boarding the boat, looking for clues or hex bags but they couldn’t find a damn thing. Now that didn’t mean they were in the clear. And if what Cas was saying was true though, maybe not all hope was lost yet.

“Ok, so we just need to catch fish and drink beer.” Dean nodded, sitting back. “And what if we don’t?”

“I believe that is what triggers the curse on the boat. If we do not try to have fun, she will make us.” Now Cas got to her feet, as graceful as an elephant, really. She swayed in her spot a little, hands out as if to catch her body before she walked to the side of the boat in front of them.

That surprised Dean, making him stand up as well and walk over to where she was now standing. Right on the edge of the boat, arms crossed as she leaned against the rails. He mimicked her pose, not looking back when he heard a giggle from Gabriel or cough from Sam.

“You ok?” He asked. Ok, so he might be a bit concerned when she seemed a little out of it. Her eyes seemed dimmer for some reason, skin taking on a more pale color. Was something wrong? Did the witch do something to her when they got on the boat?

Standing on the side though, wind blowing through her hair as her eyes watched the waves. Even in the dark filtered light of the clouds, she looked heavenly. He could simply reach out and touch her soft hand, grab her face even and pull her closer to him. That seemed pretty tempting actually.

But there was only one problem with that. Cas probably didn’t like him back. Scratch that, he _couldn’t_ like Dean. No way. Castiel was an angel, and Dean was a broken man. Besides, he is a he. What would he do if Dean, who was also a guy, kissed him?

Slowly he looked over to Cas again, watching as she bent her head down. The rocking of the boat made her hair fall from behind her, a wall between the two of them.

Before he could even think it was beautiful, a groan came from the angel. That caught his attention and put him on guard. He stood up straight, ignoring the constant rocking of the boat in favor of touching Cas’s shoulder.

“Cas, man, you alright?”

“I-I don’t know… I don’t…” Cas gripped her sides then, face still shielded from view.

Oh crap. Something happened. The witch must’ve cursed her, again! His mind was working a million miles an hour, trying to figure out if something life threatening was happening to the poor angel.

“Cas-“ Before he could finish, she bent lower to the water, dangerously tilting like she was about to fall in. He yelped, moving to grab her.

But then the tell-tale sound of gaging and vomiting filled the air, clashing with the serene sounds of the waves. And then the smell of puke followed.

Was she… sea sick?

 

+++++++++

 

“It’s alright-y honey.” Lucy smiled down at Dean and Castiel, the angel sitting with her back against the side of the boat while her eyes looked glassy and pale. “Most get sick the first time around. Just take this and you’ll feel better in an hour!”

Dean thankfully took two small white pills from the bouncy blonde, giving her a look to go away when she stood there too long. She seemed to get the message, giving Dean a wide smile before skipping off to some other kid who was barfing his brains out in a paper bag.

So now Dean knew something else about the angel. She got sea sick. Really bad sea sickness.

When Cas finished vomiting the first time, Dean sent Sam to go get the first mate with a growl. And Cas managed to throw up five more times before Sam finally came back, a small worried but happy look on her annoying face.

“Here.” Dean gave the poor girl the pills and a bottle of water, watching as she bent her head back and swallowed them without preamble. And when she looked back at Dean she had a small frown on her face, cheeks a light pink from embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry that you had to see that Dean.” She said softly, looking down at her pants before picking at the denim. It kinda looked like she was embarrassed… Wait, was she?!

“Cas, you know this is normal right? People get sea sick all the time.” He said softly, bending over so he could see her face.

But Cas quickly moved away, the red on her cheeks pronounced now. “But I am not people. I am an angel of the lord, I should not get ‘sea sick’.” Yep, she was embarrassed. It showed in her wavering voice and constant fidgeting.

Slowly the hunter moved closer to the angel, watching her reaction when he was basically right on her side. She didn’t seem to mind, looking up at the corners of her eyes before looking back to her jeans. If he wasn’t mistaken, he thought he saw her smile softly before the same stoic face from before took over her soft features.

The next thing he did was after a long debate with himself, a few encouraging words, and a thank you message to whoever was listening that Gabriel and Sam were finding drinks and snacks somewhere else on the boat. Even slower than before he reached his arm up and over the oblivious angels head, carefully putting his arm over her shoulders before letting it fall to her skin.

Cas jumped, eyes wide and snapping up to Dean’s. Swirling in the bright angelic blue were questions, her brow scrunched up in a surprised look.

So Dean smiled. He gave her a real, genuine smile that was always reserved for family. “Yeah, you are an angel of the lord, but sometimes even angels should rest their wings.”

Silence followed, Dean looking into the deep pools of the angel’s eyes. They were mesmerizing, like something so beautiful you were afraid if you looked away it would vanish. Sometimes, that was true with Cas though. If Dean didn’t hang on tight enough, she could disappear with only the sound of wings following. She could slip right through his fingers.

“Dean. I believe this is what women call ‘horrible pick-up lines’.”

“W-what?! T-that wasn’t supposed to be a pick-up line!”

“Mhm, Gabriel told me you might say something like that.”

“So now you’re actually _listening_ to Gabriel?”

“No, but she made a compelling argument.” Cas giggled when Dean snapped his arm back, face red and body a little hotter than normal.

“I-I was just trying to make you feel better…” Dean said, putting on his big boy face and crossing his arms. “Fine. When you are upset don’t expect me to come and try to make you feel better, jerk.”

By then Cas was giggling loudly behind her hand, her whole body moving and eyes crinkled in humor. It was actually really nice to see her like that, not like the soldier of God like before.

Dean didn’t even notice he was staring until the angel shifted, laugh lines long gone and replaced with an uncomfortable smile. Of course, when he saw it he looked away, not even thinking about the way his face suddenly lit up and palms became drenched in what he hoped was sweat. Not that red water from before. Oh god, that would be one way to make Cas hate him; try to hit on him with bloodied hands.

And that’s how the two of them sat in a long silence, neither looking in the general vicinity of the other unless made to. Like when a kid ran past and almost tripped on Cas’s feet. They both reached down at the same time to help the poor kid up, and just like a clichéd romance novel their hands briefly touched each other. Dean’s own shot back to his lap, eyes wide when Cas barely managed to catch the poor boy before he splatted on the boat’s floor.

So when Gabriel and Sam managed to find their way back to their side of the boat, the hunter and angel were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Never had Dean loved his brother so much for interrupting something.

“Guess what me and Samkins found!” Gabriel shouted, a wide smile lighting up her face.

When no one made a move to answer she huffed in annoyance, shooting a hateful glance at the other angel and hunter for not participating. “Some snacks, duh. Man who got your panties in a twist?”

Now the hateful looks were shot at the archangel. Cas’s looked plain deadly, while Dean’s was more of a ‘say-another-word-and-I-will-skin-you-alive’ stare. Thankfully both got the message across, the angel just rolled her eyes again and sat down in her spot.

It took another horribly uncomfortable hour to get to the fishing grounds, so Lucy said. But when they finally got there half the boat was barfing their brains out. Thank god after Cas took those pills the group was the only unscathed ones.

Lucy walked around the boat, giving everyone these big ass reels with a bucket of squid (god, please be squid) before smiling, telling them ‘have fun guys’ and walking off to get some other people their gear.

Dean and Sam were the first ones up and walking toward the gear. Both gave each other confused looks when they saw how heavy and bulky that shit was. Like it was gonna catch a shark or some crap.

“What the hell does this do?” Dean asked incredulously as he messed with the reel on the bottom of the long pole. It was like a giant spool thing with a crank on the end. Sure it was supposed to be reel, but Dean was used to the simple stuff, not this medieval death trap.

“It’s called the reel Dean, and you reel the line up with it.” Sam said slowly, as if she herself was wondering if what she was saying was true. “I think.”

“Ok, then what’s this?” Dean pointed to the end of the line where a metal thingy with hooks on it was tied onto the clear string.

Sam looked at her own for a minute before squinting her eyes. “Uh, the thing with the hooks?”

“And this?”

“Dude, stop asking me about this! I don’t know any more than you do!” Sam threw her hands up in frustration.

Dean smiled softly before looking down to the bucket at his feet. Blood and pieces of squid swirled in the white container, moving with the waves. He swore he saw an eyeball blink before sinking into the bloody depths. “No way in hell am I touching that.” Dean shook his head.

“Come on, its not that bad.” Sam tried to say, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket and dunking her hand into the liquid. Dean held back a laugh when disgust washed over her face. “Oh god. I take it back.”

Finally the giant came back with a small white piece of squid. With shaking hands Sam grabbed one of the two hooks on the line before piercing the thing and letting go. With a shake of her head she did the process again with the last hook.

Dean watched with wide eyes and an open mouth. How the hell was Sam doing this without throwing up?! This had to be the worst thing they did. It even topped diving into the sewers to find some dead women’s body.

He didn’t even notice when the other two girls stood on either side of him, doing the same thing with their own poles. Gabriel was a pro, fishing out the larger pieces of meat before sticking it on the hooks with delicate hands. Cas didn’t even seem to care that while she tried to hook the squid trails of blood ran down her hands.

But before Dean had even moved to his own bucket all three girls had their poles baited and ready to go. Gabriel snickered when Dean felt his mouth drop open again. “What’s wrong, Dean-o? Afraid to get your hands a little dirty?” He didn’t miss the way her mouth curled up at the end of that statement.

“No.” He huffed, taking a deep breath before throwing his hand into the concoction. A shiver made its way down his back but he ignored it for grabbing two pieces of the evil meat and throwing it on the hook. With a small smile he acknowledged his work. See, he could do this.

A small laugh came behind the hunter, making him turn with an eyebrow raised. Lucy stood behind him, a small smile on her face. “Oh sweetie, that’s not how you hook squid.”

“You do it like this.” She took his pole, tearing the little pieces of bait off his hooks and throwing them into the ocean before grabbing two more and putting them on the hook. With a small laugh she handed him the pole again, moving to pat his arm before Dean moved out of her range. She frowned slowly before walking off.  

Dean stood with a blank look on his face, hearing a few snickers behind him. So apparently there was an art to hooking bait that everyone but him knew…

Fuck fishing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides in corner* I-I'm sorry. So sorry...   
> I didn't mean to make this so late! I promise I have an excuse that really isnt an excuse at all and just me being lazy and having horrible writers block. Wow that sounded better in my head. Anyway! Like I said I have had a horrible writers block on top of a really huge project for school that counts for, like, all of my grade! So i am super sorry and if it makes you all feel better the next chapter will be out next week! 
> 
> So, please enjoy this chapter that honestly fought me tooth and nail for weeks!

The curse had three major components to it. One, it turned anyone who touched Dean into their opposite gender. Two, the curse was permanent after 72 hours. Three, the curse slowly turns the people into their new personalities the longer the person was cursed.

At first, it was only Cas. Like when she got really clingy to Gabriel (something with feeling safe with family) and when she would flutter her eyelashes when someone asked her something she didn’t know how to answer. Dean would never admit it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

And now, Sam was feeling it as well. Not that she noticed. Only Dean, Cas and Gabriel had. Mostly because when it affects the person they don’t even notice until someone points it out.

But where Cas was clingy and cute, Sam was bitchy and impatient. Like, really impatient.

“Where the hell are these fish? We’ve been here for hours.” Sam huffed for the fourth time in the ten minutes they’ve had their poles in the water. It was actually really weird to see her act this way, Sam being the brother that was too kind for his own good. Just like how Cas was the most stoic person/angel on the earth and now she was the cutest grown women ever. “I swear, they must be mad at me or something. Watch, when I catch them I’ll make sure to skin them alive! Stupid water breathing, slimy, scaly…”

Gabriel set her pole down, letting the line run taunt where it fell into the water. One look at the girl hunter and she burst out in laughter.

The noise made Sam frown, casting a look her way. “What?”

“Oh nothing Sammy.” Gabriel said between fits of laughter. “I-It’s just, watching you yell at fish is ‘bout as funny as watching Dean choke on a sausage.”

“Hey!”

Sam’s eyes widened, her hazel eyes questioning before recognition filled the surprised look. A frown suddenly replaced the annoyed look. “Uh… D-did I just…”

The only thing Dean could do was look his brother/sister in the eyes, giving her a small shake of his head. Gabriel didn’t even say anything, just kept her laughter to small little giggles behind her hand.

Cas was the first to talk. “You started yelling at fish.” Both Dean and Gabriel let out a groan, shooting Cas a look.

Sam herself let out a small huff, putting her head in her hands. “No, no, no…” She chanted, falling back against the side of the boat and onto her butt. “I did what?”

“You were yelling at-“ Dean smacked a hand over Cas’s mouth, efficiently cutting her off from finishing the sentence. And it was worth the small glare shot his way by the angel.

Another small groan came from the girl on the ground, her head covered by her arms. Even her voice was muffled when she spoke again. “I was yelling at… Oh god, I’m turning aren’t I?”

Somehow Gabriel had managed to sit next to Sam, her body closer to the hunter then Dean would like. “What’s the big deal?” Gabriel shrugged. “It’s gonna happen to all of us before we find the witch. Hell, Cassie is so far ahead of the two of us she’ll be asking to go to the mall to shop for a new trench coat by the time we start painting our fingernails.” And yet the archangel seemed perfectly ok with all these girly things.

But Sam looked horrified. Her face was no longer hidden with hair and her arms but the pale look in her eyes was enough to make everyone sorry for her.

“Sam,” Cas began, “It’s not as bad as you think. You will only feel more emotional and tired when-“

“Cas.”

“Yes Dean?”

“Please stop talking.”

Cas shut her mouth, face blank when she moved to look at her pole. “I was only trying to help.” She muttered, glaring at the bobbing pole now like it was the demon who killed her dog.

Dean turned back to Sam, watching as the poor girl muttered things to herself and ran her hands through her hair. It was sad to see her this way, like when the two brothers were young and Sam would break down when John wouldn’t come home from a hunt. A strong feeling to hug his brother/sister filled his mind, almost making him move before a small squeak behind him made him look.

Cas stood next to the edge of the boat, her hands holding the rod in a death grip when the tip of the pole bent down toward the water. “I-I think I caught something…”

Sam and Gabriel were too absorbed in their BM moment (or is it GM moment now…?) to notice the angel’s surprise, but Dean basically teleported to Cas’s side, a small smile on his face.

“Hell yeah Cas! Reel ‘im up!” Dean cheered, eyes darting from the angel’s barely there smile to the rod. He could tell she was having fun now, arms straining when the pole would dip closer to the water and a small laugh on her lips. He would never really admit that he was internally blowing up from happiness. Is this what it feels like to be normal, to do normal people things with your friends? Well, if it was, this is what Dean wanted more than anything. Just to be normal.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Dean didn’t even notice Cas had reeled the line up enough to see the fish at the top of the water, the thing spazzing out and trying to pull more line into the water to run away. Or swim. But now that it was there, the hunter honestly didn’t know what to do.

“Uh,” Dean grunted out, both the angel and hunter staring at the fish as if it would just magically pop into the boat, filleted and ready to eat. But nope, it was still there, in the water, flipping out.

Cas seemed to have an idea though, if the smile and mischievous glint in her eyes was anything to go by. Really, that should’ve scared him more than the fish.

With one whip of the angel’s arm, the fish flew from the water into the boat almost effortlessly. Well, not really the boat. More like Dean’s face.

The hunter couldn’t help the screech that left his mouth when the scaly thing hit him square in the forehead, making a loud ‘smack’ sound. He also couldn’t help how his feet failed him (traitors!) and he fell onto his butt. With the fish in his lap.

Another yelp left his mouth, his eyes wide. “Get it off!” He yelled, hands up in surrender as the thing once again spazzed out on his lap. “Ah! Get it off!”

Dean couldn’t really hear the laughs above him, but he could tell when someone saved him from the ugly slimy water breathing animal. With wide eyes he looked up to thank whoever was his savior only to feel his heart drop to his stomach.

Gabriel stood above him, hold the fish by its gills with a wide smile on her face. Beside her was Sam, trying her best to cover her mouth and silence the laughs bubbling out of her mouth. And on the other side of the Trickster, Cas who looked part amused and part worried.

“Calm down Dean-o. It won’t bite,” Gabriel couldn’t help taunting. When she would push the fish in Dean’s direction, the man couldn’t help but back away. Or crawl. It was actually pretty emasculating for him to be so scared of something so small when he fought things of nightmares daily.

It seemed like Lucy also saw what happened, the blonde appearing next to Cas with a smile. The angel jumped when she put a hand on her shoulder, peering over with a smile. “Well lookie here! First fish of the day! Good job guys!”

Dean grumbled when she plucked the fish from Gabriel’s hand easily, moving away to pack the thing away for later. How was it she could do that so easily and not him?! Now that hurt his man pride.

And that wasn’t the only time either. Right after Lucy walked away, Gabriel’s pole teetered dangerously on the railing. The Trickster giggled loudly, practically flying to the pole and grabbing it with the biggest smile ever. And shortly after that, Sam had a bite too. She didn’t seem as enthusiastic, but Dean could see the small smile on the girls face when the fish flopped onto the boat.

By the time the sun came back out from under the layer of dark clouds from the morning, everyone had gotten at least five or more fish. Well, everyone but Dean. He hadn’t even got one.

“What the fucking hell?!” Dean shouted angrily when Sam pulled in another one, this one with a black tail instead of blue. He had been watching his pole expectantly for the past ten minutes and in that span Gabriel had gotten another and Cas had at least two. But not him. Nope, he didn’t even have a bite!

Cas seemed to sense his anger, glancing over with a small frown. “What if the fish ate your bait?”

“Then I would have a fish right now Cas.” Dean said slowly, rolling his eyes.

The angel didn’t seem to get the sarcasm though, instead reaching over to lay her hands dangerously close to his own. With his face slowly heating up, the angel set her own pole down and walked closer. “I mean, what if the fish took your bait without your knowledge.”

“Then I would know, duh.” Dean tried to say confidently, noticing how his voice wavered a bit at the end. If only Cas would back up, then he could breathe and maybe speak normally.

Instead of backing away though, the angel just got closer. “Try reeling your line in.”

Almost mechanically the hunter reeled in his line like he was possessed, watching when the line came out of the water. So when the empty hooks came out of the water, Dean couldn’t help but gape. “W-W… huh?”

“I told you.” Cas basically sing songed, smiling when she bent down and retrieved more of that disgusting bait. But Dean was frozen. His bait was gone. Gone. Nothing.

“What the hell?!” He couldn’t help but scream. “How long- what?!”

“That was probably why you were unsuccessful.” Cas ignored the way Dean’s mouth open and closed, eyes fiery and angry.

“So wait.” He said lowly. “I’ve been standing here for an hour with nothing on my pole in the first place?”

“Yes, I believe that is correct.”

These boat people had the luck of the devil today. They were lucky that Dean didn’t throw anything in his general vicinity into the black water lapping at the side of the boat. They were lucky that Cas was here to calm his ass down, or Lucy wouldn’t be so cheery and _dry_ right about now. They were lucky that Dean had a job to do or this boat would be at the bottom of the ocean right now.

Damn, does Dean hate fishing.

 

++++++++++

 

“Yay we did it!” Gabriel smiled, holding up a large rainbow looking fish with greying eyes. “We found the clue!”

Yeah, she was correct. On the side of the fish small writing laid on the overlapping colorful scales of the dead thing. It was great really. Good news.

Yet Dean had an aching hole in his heart. Why? Because he hadn’t caught any fish the whole damn day. Even when he put some of that damn dead squishy stuff on his hook, he didn’t catch a thing. No bites, no fish. And wow that hurt his pride.

“God I was starting to think we would never find the clue,” Sam sighed, a small smile on her face. Of course she was happy, she was the one who caught the damn rainbow fish. “I’m just glad we caught it before we left.”

“That would be unfortunate,” Cas nodded, reeling up her pole even when she didn’t have a fish. Lucy called out to the group 10 minutes ago that they were leaving in half an hour. Time seemed to tick away like a fucking snail that day.

Dean didn’t speak to the group when they all laughed, talking about what they caught and how much fun it was! He just watched the ocean with dead eyes, just like that dead fish still in Gabriel’s small hands. No emotion when Sam walked up to him, hand wavering above her brothers shoulder as if wondering if what he needed was comforting words or no recognition at all.

“You know Dean-“ She started, hand finally landing on Dean’s shoulder.

The older hunter’s laugh cut off her sentence. “What, Sammy? You think I’m upset? All cause some stupid water breathing animal not taking what I’m selling?”

The grim face that the younger hunter shot his way told him yeah, that’s exactly what she thought. Well, she wasn’t exactly wrong. But no way was he gonna say that.

“I was just saying-“

“Well, don’t.” Dean snapped, eyes coming back to his brother/sister.

Sam scoffed, seeming done with him now. “No need to be a jerk about it, Dean.”

“I’m not, bitch!”

“Yes, you are! What is your problem?!”

“What’s your problem?!”

“God, Dean, I was just asking if you were ok or not!”

Dean laughed, a dry thing that had no real merit behind it. Why did everything that the two brothers did always end up in a fight about something stupid? Like lying, or maybe not being excited enough over something. It was annoying really, and Dean had just about had it.

Cas and Gabriel both seemed frozen to the spot, watching with wide eyes at the two siblings. But Gabriel seemed to get control over the fighting enough to speak. “Wait, guys calm down-“

“I am calm!”

“I’m so fucking calm right now!”

The archangel took a step back at the hostility from both Winchesters before anger over took her features. “Oh right, more of your Winchester anger problems. Get over yourselves for once.”

That made Sam turn around, eyes deadly. “Our anger problems?! Your one to talk!”

“Gabriel, please, stop this. Sam-“ Cas tried to butt in, putting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder as if to calm the girl down. But it seemed to have the opposite effect, the archangel whirling around on the seraph.

“Don’t even, Castiel. I’ve had it up to _here_ with these wahoo’s! They come, asking for my help then talk like this is all my fault! Well, let me tell you, this is all 100% Winchester stupidity!”

“Gabriel…”

“No Cas, let her talk.” Dean interrupted. “But you turning into a girl? All your damn fault. Not ours you dick!” Dean ended his sentence with a finger on the Trickster’s shoulder, almost pushing her off balance. But she was an angel, so most likely that was just for the dramatic effect.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Don’t touch her!” Sam and the archangel both yelled at once, not even acknowledging each other.

Anger coursed through the older hunter, Dean’s eyes squinting at both his brother and the stupid angel. The other two seemed to be the same, glaring at each other like animals ready to strike. He didn’t really know why or how this all started, but he was gonna be the one who finished it.

And the thing that set them all off was Cas’s helpless voice. “Uh…”

Like a bell went off in their heads, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel all launched at each other, arms out and ready to fight.

 

++++++++++

 

Dean watched as the small boat rode away from the dock, Lucy and that stupid boat boy waving as they went back out to the ocean having dropped off their group. Somehow this all seemed really, really anticlimactic.

“So…” Gabriel’s voice drifted up from behind the hunter, Dean barely even tipping his head to acknowledge her. “Remind me. How did we get back to dry land?”

Silence answered the girl.

“Uh, I believe you, Sam, and Dean had triggered the curse the witch set on the boat, to have fun, when you started to fight.”

Dean just watched as the boat became a small speck on the horizon.

“Really? Huh. Did _not_ see that coming.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late? Psh, this chapter is perfectly on time! Well more like baby chapter... 
> 
> Please don't hate me!

**Hurry up, slow pokes! My mom’s faster thn your sorry asses.**  
170 Missouri Lane, Little Lake, Mn 76443  
Tick tock Winchester

“Impatient much?” Gabriel sneered, rolling her eyes before walking away from the counter everyone was gathered around. Sam seemed the same as well, taking a long breath before running a hand over her face.

The stupid bitch was at it again, making them run around the country trying to find her. It was childish, stupid and time wasting. Dean was about to ripe the country apart to find this women. It didn’t help that their time was quickly running out, Cas only having at most 10 hours left.

Said girl got up from her seat, bright blue eyes blank as she walked toward the doorway out of the kitchen. Gabriel seemed like she cared for once, trying to stop the angel but not before Cas growled something in Enochian to the archangel. That seemed like enough to make the smaller girl stop and watch as Castiel walk out of the kitchen.

Dean watched as well out of the corner of his eyes, eyebrows pinched as he thought about the angel. Poor guy had gone through hell and back (no pun intended), and this is what happens to top it all off like a fucking cherry on top. It was unfair how much happened to the angel, the brothers, Bobby. Almost like the whole world was out to get them all.

“Dean,” Sam hissed, nudging his shoulder hard like she was trying to bust his arm. When he gave the brunette a look, Sam just looked pointedly at the kitchen doorway.

All he could think to do was raise an eyebrow. “What?”

Sam threw up her hands, as if done with all this shit. Well, she wasn’t the only one, but no need to look so disappointed, look as if Dean was the slowest human in the whole world.

“What?” Dean hissed back, angered.

“You’re so fucking dense Dean,” She shook her head, look of irritation clear in her eyes.

“Hey! I am-“

“Yeah you are,” Gabriel didn’t help, laying back on the couch with her head back and eyes closed.

Dean growled at the both of them, flipping them off before stomping into the kitchen after Cas. He chose to ignore the smug look both brother and archangel shot his way.

It took a while to find the angel. Not in the sense that Dean had no idea where to start looking, defiantly not, but if Cas didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t. Good thing Dean was good at finding stuff like that.

He found her sitting on the roof, knees pulled up to her chest and eyes on the horizon. Dean had managed to crawl his way to her little perch (with the tiniest difficulty) and sat down next to her. He tried to stay quiet, let Cas be the one to speak first if she really wanted to talk, but it was just too damn hard. What were they even looking at? The sky? The sun? The damn clouds?!

About ready to pull out his hair and scream, Dean almost sighed in relief when Cas spoke. “I’m sorry I left without telling you where I was,” she said softly, as if trying not to break the calm she was desperately trying to hold onto.

Dean though, he took a sledgehammer to that silence, to that calm. “Nah, it’s no problem Cas. Everyone’s gotta have some alone time. Even I need some time to myself, believe it or not.” Dean saw Cas flinch at the rough loud tone of his voice, but he didn’t show it.

Leaning back, Dean cast a look at the girl beside him. She looked almost sad, watching the clouds pass them by. But even worse, there was hopelessness in her eyes. Since when was that ever an option to have swirling in those blue pools? Dean hated it.

“Hey. This witch won’t get away, you know that right Cas?” He threw out there. He knew Cas needed to hear it. He needed to too.

Cas nodded, but it almost looked like it was half assed. Like she didn’t believe him. “Yes, I know Dean.”

“No, you don’t,” He suddenly yelled, “You don’t know. I know, Cas. I know what it’s like to feel like its all over. But this? This is just getting started. We got her, alright? I’ll get you back to normal.”

As if to prove his point, Dean leaned in close. Right up to her nose. “I promise. Your family Cas, and we never give up on family.”

A small piece of hair seemed to have snaked its way into the angel’s eyes, which were wide and blue as the sky in the background. Somehow, Dean’s hand reached out and brushed the dark brown curl behind the girls head as if it had a mind of its own. So close to Cas like this, it was like he could trace the lines of her face, the lines that carried from Jimmy’s form.

Dean didn’t even notice, but his hand never left Cas’s ear. But when he did, he did the only logical thing.

He pulled the angel close and smashed their lips together.

Cas seemed to be surprised by the noise that escaped her lips and the way she tensed up to the kiss. But like someone flipped a switch, she suddenly kissed back. She kissed back!

It was clumsy, all teeth and tongue. It was rough, some blood mixing into their mouths but neither cared who’s it was. It was everything Dean wanted and more. And it was Cas.

Cas. His angel. The one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. The one who almost killed Dean, yet died for him more times than any other person. Cas, the angel who he stabbed when he first met him. And the one who saved Dean from himself. The one he loved.

Dean pulled the girl’s head back with the hand still on her head, his mouth latching onto the silky tanned flesh of her neck. A small gasp left Cas’s mouth as her hands flew to Dean’s back, gripping him tightly and pulling him in for more. The hunter’s other hand moved from where it was on the rooftop, letting Cas slowly fall to her back with nothing supporting her, Dean ending up on top.

That same hand snaked its way up her shirt, over her flat stomach and curves until it latched onto the frilly cloth that covered her boobs. And soon enough, his hand went under that too and clasped around the soft and tender flesh.

But if Dean was expecting her to welcome this, he was so wrong.

Almost like he was poison, Cas pushed Dean off her body. It was a miracle that Dean didn’t fly off the side of the roof, but he instead flew very close to the gutter. And hell, that was pretty scary as well.

With wide eyes, Dean looked up to catch Cas’s face. Her eyes were too were wide and frightened, but also betrayed. Hurt flowed through those blue orbs. And the frown on her plump lips topped it all off.

“C-Cas?” Dean couldn’t help the way it seemed like a question, but what the hell happened? A small trickle of blood trailed down Dean’s lips.

“What was that?” Cas all but yelled, eyes stormy. “Dean, why did you do that?”

“Cas, what are you talking about?”

“Is it because of this?” Cas motioned down, and it took a minute for Dean to notice she was talking about her body. “This curse?”

“What?” What was she talking about? Dean was so lost. She kissed back, but pushed him away as well?

Cas shook her head, hair falling back into her eyes. “No, this isn’t you. This isn’t _me_.” She looked down at her body, arms falling to her sides in defeat. “It’s the curse.”

The words were starting to fall into place in Dean’s mind. And that’s when Cas confirmed it. “You don’t like me; you like this body.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, eyes wide. What? Of course Dean liked her-

“Would you have kissed me if I was in my true vessel?”

That stopped Dean. Would he have kissed Cas if he was a he? If this curse never came? Was it really the curves and soft skin that drew Dean in?

When Dean didn’t answer, Cas just nodded and looked down. “I suspected so.”

Dean didn’t even reach out to stop the girl when she crawled back into the house, leaving Dean on the roof with the cloud still passing him by in the background. Didn’t even flinch when the window to the roof slammed down extra hard. And he defiantly didn’t feel his heart shatter in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I felt so bad all these times that I don't answer your comments, so! I will fix that! Comment, and I will try to get back to you so I can figure out what you all want, where you want this to go, and all that good author stuff! Even if I haven't replied to comments before know I have seen them and I love you all!! So keep commenting!
> 
> And maybe if this tiny chapter gets enough love... Chapter this Sunday? Maybe? Hopefully?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot late, I know, but I have plan now! I have two chapters done right now, another one coming out tomorrow as a SORRY for having such a hectic updating schedule. But I will now have more chapters done before posting another so you guys wont have to wait too long!   
> And I'm SUPER excited for these next chapters! No spoilers, but Dean finally stops being so freaking dense! About time, am I right?!
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be out tomorrow!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

It took forever for Dean to finally get off the roof. It was when he started to feel small raindrops hit his bare arms and when the clouds turned dark. That was when he finally crawled back into Bobby’s house.

The house was pretty quiet, Sam and Gabriel both sitting in the kitchen, staring down at some angelic book. Sam didn’t even look up at Dean, just waved to him. Gabriel though gave Dean a flirtatious wink that Dean scowled at. Bobby was in his study nursing a bottle of bourbon, offering some to Dean when he sat down on the couch with a sigh. Cas was nowhere in sight.

“What’s got your panties in a twist boy?” Bobby accused. He never was the subtle one.

Dean sighed again, running a hand through his short hair. It was longer now. Maybe he needed to cut it. “Have you seen Cas?”

Bobby shook his head, taking another drink out of his glass. “Haven’t seen him since this mornin’. He ok?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said honestly. He really didn’t, though. One moment they were making out then the next Cas was yelling at him about the curse. Did he really think Dean just liked his new body? Well yeah, he turned into probably the hottest women he ever saw, but that’s not what made him kiss him. He wasn’t that shallow.

“What’s really wrong?”

Dean looked up to his father figure, seeing the small amount of worry in his eyes that meant he really did care. It had been a while since Dean saw that. “It’s just…” Was he really gonna say it? That he kissed his angel? Someone who was a man? Or was he really?

But Bobby was Bobby. Of course he was trustworthy. “I ki-“

“Hey! We got something!”

The shout caused both guys to jump a bit, Bobby spilling some bourbon on his shirt. “Goddammit Sam!” When the old man looked back to Dean who was turned toward the kitchen he shook his head. “Tell me when your ready boy. I’m here for ya.”

Dean turned back to Bobby who got to his feet. It looked like the hunter was about to pat his shoulder, but on second thought he pulled his hand back, walking into the kitchen without the younger hunter. It took a while before Dean got to his feet too and walked to the group.

Sam and Gabriel were both standing next to the same book from before. But now Sam was writing something down on some piece of paper frantically, a small triumphant smile on her face. But when she didn’t say anything, Dean grumbled, “Well?”

Sam looked up again, motioning to Gabriel who disappeared from sight with a gust of wind. “Maybe what we needed was to find out where she is before she gets there.”  

What. Dean hadn’t understood any of that.

When Gabriel appeared again, it was with a big bowl and some weird bones. She looked pretty proud of herself before slamming the things on Bobby’s table. Finally she pulled a large map out of her shirt and unrolled it.

“I have a spell from the pagans,” Gabriel picked up from where Sam left off. “It follows those with dark magic. Forbidden magic, more like it. This spell, it’s not anything I’ve ever seen because it’s ancient pagan. Something that I’m not an expert on.”

When Dean shot him a look, Gabriel stopped what she was doing and deadpanned him. “What, I can’t be all knowing on _everything_! It’s like asking a mouse to eat pork! It’s outta my element.”

“Pagan is out of your element? Sure, _Loki_ ,” Dean couldn’t help but sneer. What? He was surprised, ok? Sue him.

Gabriel didn’t even seem to acknowledge that, just kept putting things into the bowl while whooshing out of the room for seconds at a time. Sam seemed just as knowledgeable about it too, running around and grabbing things for Gabriel to pour into the pot.

Which left Dean and Bobby to stand off to the side like idiots. A few times Bobby would comment on what they were grabbing only to get a bitch face from both girls. That shut him up quick.

“Alrighty, now all I need is something of the witch’s,” Gabriel muttered, looking around the room.

All four people in the room stopped, looking at the bowl with plain faces. “Uh, we don’t really have-“

With a flick of her hand, a clump of short/longer hair was ripped from Dean’s skull, followed by some cursing, some crude gestures and finally a small whimper. “What was that?”

Gabriel rolled her eyes at the last one. “Stop being a baby, Winchester. A little hair is better than blood right?” She threw the small amount of hair into the wooden bowl, facing Dean again. “We needed something of the witch’s. She transferred some of her magic to you when she cursed you, so all I need is to separate the magic and monkey DNA.”

“Hey!”

“Shush!” Sam yelled, glaring at everyone in the room as if she was surrounded by idiots.

Bobby sneered. “Don’t shush me in my own house, boy!”

But the comment was thrown to the wind when Sam started to mutter some ancient language, eyes closed and hands hovering above the bowl. A small match was lit then thrown into the concoction, causing a small explosion that almost engulfed the whole table. But a small ash flew up from the bowl, landing on the paper.

Somehow, Dean wasn’t expecting the map to burst into flames. Everyone would think he should be used to freaky ass shit happening to him all the time, but it was still unsettling to see something go up in flames. So, he wasn’t in the wrong when he tried to grab the fire extinguisher beside him.

When the map finally died down, all that was left was a small speck of the thing. A small town in New Mexico or something. He couldn’t really tell now the whole map was nothing but ashes on the table.

“Is that what I think it is?” He couldn’t help but ask, eyebrow raised. Hope slowly bloomed in the hunter’s chest. It was a good feeling.

Sam smiled from the other side of the table. “Our next stop. This spell predicts three hours in the future, so if we leave soon, we could catch her.”

Holy shit, it worked! For once in the long, too fucking long, line of bad luck for the Winchesters, they finally got something to go their way! If this is what it felt like to win for once on the first try, Dean liked it.

They could find the witch. They could finally get this stupid curse off him. They could turn Sam, Gabe and Cas back--

Turn Cas back. Back to Jimmy Novak, the trench coat tax accountant.

Somehow, a small pang of fear shot through Dean’s heart. His smile fell away when he thought back to the encounter with the angel on the roof. How could he forget? The way Cas acted, as if he was disgusted with Dean’s actions. Didn’t the angel say it was because of the curse that Dean even thought of kissing her?

No, that wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Right?

A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, making him jump a little. His eyes shot to the small girl to his side, golden eyes questioning. Gabriel had a small frown on her delicate face. “Yo Dean-o, you ok?”

“Uh,” Dean stammered, eyes shooting to his brother and Bobby who both looked too excited with the map and spell to notice the shift in mood. “Y-yeah.”

That didn’t even convince himself. Didn’t look like it did Gabriel either, the archangel raising an eyebrow before tugging on his arm. “Come here.”

With no other choice Dean followed the girl, almost tripping on her heels a few times before they made it to the junkyard. But the angel didn’t stop there, she kept walking and turning as if she was trying to get lost. It had to have been at least ten minutes before she slammed to a stop, almost making Dean stumble into her.

Taking a quick look at the stacked cars and parts surrounding them, Dean stepped away from the girl and crossed his arms. Might as well look like he had a _little_ say in the matter here even if the girl in front of him was an archangel who told the Virgin Mary she was preggers.

“What-“

“What is up with you?” Gabriel cut him off, matching his stance. “You look like I just killed your puppy for the fun of it. And I _know_ I didn’t do that, at least not yet. So something happened equally as bad in the twenty minutes it took me and Sam to find that spell. Spill, big boy.”

Like he would tell _Gabriel_ , the same person who laughed at him dying a hundred times over to ‘Heat of the Moment’. He would tell John Winchester before he spilled the beans to this douchebag.

“Nothing,” he lied.

Gabriel gave him a bitch face. Wow, he had to stop hanging around Sam, he was actually starting to become a pro. “Like you can fool the master. Now, tell me or I _will_ kill your dog. You think I’m joking?”

Oh come on. Why did Gabriel of all people be the one to corner him about this? He would never tell her he kissed Cas on the roof, or the angel’s reaction.

A small gasp came from the archangel, making Dean narrow his eyes at her. It took him a total of two seconds before his own heart dropped. Fucking hell.

She could read his mind.

“You didn’t,” Gabriel gasped from behind her hand, face unreadable. Either she was pissed Dean took her family’s purity card or she was in trouble for laughing in this situation. Somehow, it seemed a little of both.

Dean glared as hotly as he could at the girl in front of her. Maybe if he glared hard enough she would forget she ever saw into his mind. Or maybe she would just blow up. Both would be good. “You son of a bitch.”

Gabriel finally took her hand off her mouth, eyes wide. “You kissed Cassie?! Oh, _and_ while he was in that body. Bummer.”

“ _That body_?! What, I thought you angels didn’t have a gender! Why does it suddenly matter if you have boobs or a dick?!” Dean couldn’t help but yell back, thoroughly confused. Wasn’t Cas the one who told Dean he didn’t actually have a gender, so he didn’t care about whether he was a dude or girl? So why did he get angry at the new version of his vessel?

Gabriel shook her head, groaning. “Oh you thick asshole. It’s not the body, you SOB.”

“Really?! Cause Cas doesn’t seem to like the new body if you noticed.”

“Yes, really!” Gabriel shouted back, stomping her foot. “Why would he care, he’s an angel! I’ve changed my vessel multiple times, been a girl more than a guy now that I think about it. But don’t you think it kinda sucks when someone you like never looks at you, only to finally show interest when you’re not even yourself.”

Dean felt his eyebrows pinch together. “What? Not yourself? Cas is still Cas.”

“But not really. Think about it. Would you fuck guy Castiel?”

Well, that was blunt. Dean’s eyes widened, arms falling to his sides as his cheeks reddened. “W-What?!”

“Well, would you?” Gabriel pushed, taking a step closer to Dean when he took a step back. “Or would you only do girl Cas? Cause something tells me you wouldn’t have the balls to do what you did today unless Cas had the right parts.”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, to yell, to do _something_ but just stand there like a speechless idiot. But all that came out was a small grunt, not even a real human sound. But it was enough for Gabriel, who narrowed her eyes.

“I thought so.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE!! Another chapter a day later! Aren't you all proud of me?!
> 
> Well, even if your not please, please, please leave kudos!! It helps a lot!!! OR even better, leave a comment!!   
> And maybe, if you all show enough interest... a Cas POV? Maybe?

“That’s not true.”

Dean couldn’t help but shout. His hands were clenched at his sides in fists. The rain was starting again, little droplets hitting his skin and running down his arms and hair. Soon the sound of the rain filled both people’s ears.

Gabriel stopped her walk back to the house, back to Dean. She turned her head over her shoulder to the hunter, eyes catching his bent form. “Hm?”

“What you said. That’s not true,” Dean repeated, this time stronger. His head shot up, eyes blazing with a fire that had Gabriel stepping back a few feet. “I’ve said it before. Cas will always be Cas to me. Dude or girl, he’s still that awkward, nerdy angel who raised my ass from the Pit. That will never change no matter what.”

Gabriel turned all the way back to the hunter, crossing her arms again. Her eyes were narrowed, as if she didn’t believe a word he just said. “And why the change of heart?”

“It was never a change. I’ve always felt this way, just didn’t know how to show it, I guess,” Dean said, meeting the angel’s eyes.

They both held each other’s gazes for a while, neither backing down. They didn’t stop until the rain started to pour on them, hair falling into their faces and mud splashing on their shoes. Gabriel was the first one to snicker.

“Well, I wouldn’t believe it,” she shrugged. “But I’m not the one hung up on you. So save your sappy speech for someone who needs it, Dean-o.”

With a flick of her wrist she disappeared, leaving Dean in the rain by himself. Which was a little bit of a problem, since he had no clue where he was. Oh, that was why Gabriel took him into the maze of cars.

“Ah, fuck you Gabriel,” Dean groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. “You should’ve at least taken me back too.”

But she didn’t, so Dean had to start the long trek home. With only him and his thoughts.

What he told the angel was true. Cas was Cas to him, even if he had to take an old man vessel. Well, that would be awkward, but it was still the same nerdy awkward guy he knew. It wasn’t even the vessel that had him hooked. Sure, it helped, but what really mattered was the angel inside to blue eyed man. The one who would sacrifice everything for Dean.

Dean remembered the barn, when the angel first charged into Dean’s life. Or actually, that wasn’t true. The first time he met Cas was in the Pit. The bright burning light that stung just looking at it, but somehow that light fought its way to the lowest circle of Hell just for him. Cradled his broken soul when they made their way back to the world Dean came from. And put him back together even when he thought it was a lost cause.

Dean felt his eyes start to sting, but he quickly wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt, feet stomping harder in the wet mud. How many times had Cas saved him? Too fucking many, that’s how many. And how does Dean repay him? More fucked up situations and death.

But the angel sticks around. Like Gabriel said, Cas likes him. How could he not see it? The long stares, the personal space problems. Dean was just too thick to see it. That was his problem. Good things never happened to him, and when they did he wouldn’t treasure it until it was finally gone.

So what if Cas is a dude, a hot one his mind reminded him. _Cas_ is the one he loves.

No wonder the angel got to mad. Dean would be too if someone he loved kissed him when he wasn’t fully himself.

Dean was a douchebag. It was now proven.

A loud knock had Dean looking down, noticing the first step to the house beneath his foot. He looked up to the house, water running down his face and his clothes. But all he could think about was running inside and finding his angel.

Two large jumps and a step and he swung the door open, eyes determined. He would find Cas and tell her this. He had to tell _him_.

Dean ran into the house, turning into the first room he came to; the study. Bobby sat in his usual chair, Sam right in front of him with a constipated look on her face while they looked at some books. Both looked up when they heard him enter. But both had different reactions.

“Dean?!” Sam stood up, eyes concerned. “What happened to you? Why are you wet?”

“No time to explain,” he said hurriedly, waving Sam’s concern right off. “Where’s Cas?”

Bobby glared at him from his seat. “I’ll tell ya when you clean up.”

“Bobby!” Dean wined like a three year old, shooting him a pleading look. He couldn’t do that right now. The more time he wasted, the more time Cas could be thinking the worst.

The old man gave him a once over again, eyes softening. “Fine. I don’t know.”

Dean returned with a blank stare. A blank stare and his middle finger.

He turned, running back down the hallway until he got to the kitchen where Gabriel was sitting at the dinner table, a tootsie pop in her mouth while her feet laid on the table. One look at Dean had her snickering.

“Have a nice walk back?”

“Fuck off. Where’s Cas?”

“Don’t know, Deanie poo. Haven’t seen her since this morning,” Gabriel shrugged.

“You’re lying. Where is she?”

Gabriel threw a hand over her chest, feigning a look of hurt. “What?! You don’t believe me?! Oh, I’m hurt!”

“Save it. You don’t really know?”

Gabriel shook her head. “I swear to Dad, I haven’t seen Cassie all day.”

“Well thanks for nothing, then,” Dean growled, stomping back out of the kitchen when Gabriel burst out laughing.

Well, then Cas was probably upstairs. She wasn’t outside on the porch or researching, so she was probably upstairs.

Dean ran up the stairs, taking two at a time before he made it to the long hallway. Quickly, he opened every door, looking inside and calling the angel’s name if nothing happened. But before he knew it, he had checked every room. And no sign of the brunette.

“Cas?” He called into the hallway. Maybe she was back on the roof? No, he didn’t see her from the ground _and_ it was raining. Even she wouldn’t just sit outside in the rain. Or would she?

Well, he checked anyway. And no Cas. That was when he really started to panic.

He ran down the stairs again, running into the study where Gabriel had joined Sam and Bobby. They were talking about some stupid way to bind the witch which was super unimportant at the moment.

“I can’t find Cas,” Dean said as he ran into the room, a little out of breath. Not because of the work out that was, but because he was slightly panicking.

Everyone looked up then, Sam with her eyebrows pinched together. “Uh, ok? Cas needs alone time too Dean. It’s not the first time she’s left to do something. She’ll be back.”

No, that was different, Dean wanted to shout. It was different than before. It was more important. How could Sam not see that?

Seemed like Gabriel seemed a little concerned though from the small pinch of worry in her eyes. She cleared her throat, taking a step back from the desk. “She’s gone?”

Dean could only nod, eyes wide. Somehow, that was enough to alert Gabriel that this was real. Cas left. Poof.

“Dean, I said before-“ Sam tried again, this time with understanding in her eyes. But Sam didn’t get it. She didn’t know what Gabriel did. And Gabriel was the one to cut her off.

“Sammy-kins, you know I love you very much, but please; shut the hell up,” Gabriel said sweetly, almost as if she was just commenting on the weather. But both Winchesters caught the threat in her tone, which had Sam shutting the hell up. “Alright, where do you think she went Dean?”

“What?! Why me? Why do you think I know?”

“Cause you’re the one with Cas all the time, duh!” Gabriel rolled her eyes. “If you don’t know, then we’re screwed.”

“Wait, what happened?” Sam interrupted again, putting her hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t help the pang of anger, brotherly love and annoyance flicker through him. The first cause Sam should leave this to the professionals and fuck off. The second because he cared, and the last because god Sam could really interrupt things at the _worst_ time. Maybe that was a Winchester specialty.

“Dean got a boner from curvy Cas, kissed her, then she ran away when he basically said it was because of her pretty face,” Gabriel summed it up in one sentence.

Silence filled the room. Dean felt his cheeks redden, eyes falling to his feet.

“He what?” Sam dead panned, voice hard. Then the yelling followed, “I can’t believe you, Dean! You took advantage of Cas?! Dude, do you know how much you mean to him?!”

Well that wasn’t what he was expecting. Maybe a small bit of confusion with the whole ‘Cas is a dude’, but not that. “Wait, what about-“

“Dean, don’t you dare say what I think you’re gonna say,” Sam glared right at his big brother. “You know I don’t care about who you like. Did you really think I would say anything different?”

Yes. That was exactly what he thought. He liked to think he hid the part of him that liked men away pretty well. He limited his time at looking at men to a small glance, he didn’t buy drinks for guys too often (only to the drop dead gorgeous ones). But it seemed like Sam wasn’t fooled.

Sam seemed a little hurt, a small frown on her face. “Dean…”

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Bobby made himself known again, putting his hands up. Dean flinched at the sound of his voice. Oh god, what was Bobby gonna say?

“You only _just_ kissed your angel?”

Dean felt his jaw drop open.

“Yup. Surprising right?!” Gabriel filled the silence, rolling her eyes. “I honestly was surprised too when I found out they only reached second base a day ago.”

“Hey wait! You all thought Cas and I were-”

“A couple?”

“Datin’?”

“Fucking?”

Gabriel got a smack to her head at her exclamation. From everyone.

“Since when?!” Dean asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

“Are you kiddin’ me? You boys aren’t as subtle as you think,” Bobby grumbled, crossing his arms. “I’ve been around too, you know. I know interest when I see it.”

Dean didn’t know if he was happy or a little scared that everyone knew him so well. It made it easier to talk about this now, but it kinda made him wonder what else they knew. Like did they know about his secret stash of panties under the driver’s seat of the Impala? Did they know _everything_?!

“Anyway, back to my brother?” Gabriel said, jumping in place to show her need to get back on topic.

Taking a seat back in his chair, Bobby nodded. “Alright. You go find your angel before three hours is up. Then, go find that witch. This spell can only be done every six months, so you boys better do it right the first time.”

Everyone nodded, Dean most enthusiastically. He would find Cas in ten minutes at the most. He knew his angel. It would be like finding a diamond in a pile of dirt. Piece of cake.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Another chapter out not a month late! And the next one is on the way (as in halfway done already!) Yay! And this is where things pick up a little, so get ready! And its a Cas POV!! So a little break from Mr. I-Run-Away-From-My-Feelings for a chapter. 
> 
> And also, thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments!!! It makes me so insanely happy!!!! But that doesn't mean stop, so keep leaving them to make me super super happy!!!

Dean Winchester was an idiot.

So many angels, monsters, _humans_ have told Castiel this. But until now he always disagreed with them.

How many times has the human showed Castiel he was worth everything he did? Never had he thought the sacrifices he made for the human were for not. He knew Dean, knew the human inside and out. Castiel mended his soul from hell, built him back from nothing but scraps of the once whole soul while cradled in his wings.

He knew Dean Winchester. He was family.

So, why did he feel like he suddenly didn’t know him at all?

When Dean had kissed Castiel on the roof, it was a dream come true. Many nights he would imagine this scenario. But there were differences, noticeable differences, in his dreams. Sometimes, he would be in his natural form, cradling Dean close while the human bathed in the Grace that made Castiel… Castiel.

But that would never happen. It couldn’t. And Castiel came to accept that.

So sometimes his dreams were of him in his vessel, Jimmy Novak, and Dean Winchester. If it couldn’t be Castiel in his purest form, than the next closest thing would be his vessel. Even if there was a problem to that dream too.

Dean Winchester still believed he was only heterosexual. He only engaged in sexual relations with females.

That he never understood. Dean was obviously not only attracted to the opposite sex, so why did he only ‘hang out’ with females? Was it John Winchester’s influence? Did he think it tarnished his name? He did know the oldest Winchester cared about appearances.

Or was he afraid of what his family would say?

Castiel knew homosexuals were still not fully accepted into human society. But he also knew the Winchesters, Bobby Singer, and most other hunters were not so narrow minded.

So why? Why did Dean not show his obvious attraction?

Castiel came to believe his dream of ever entering a relationship with Dean was just that—a dream. So he was satisfied with being a close friend.

That was until the curse.

Angels did not have a gender. Vessels were for the sole purpose of letting them walk the earth. It did not matter what shape or form they were in; they were for a job and only that. So when Castiel’s male vessel turned female, he thought nothing of the change.

But Dean noticed. Castiel could tell, by the new way the Winchester acted around him. He was jealous, he was more protective.

Angels are not blind or naïve, as thought by most hunters. Castiel could see Dean was attracted to him. Or more accurately, his new vessel. His female vessel. Not Castiel.

At first Castiel reveled in the new attention. Dean Winchester was actually looking at him romantically. But it only took a few hours before realization pulled Castiel back to the situation at hand. Dean was attracted to his female body, not him.

And the actions on the roof had confirmed this.

Hurt and angry, Castiel had fled. He ran to his room, or the room Bobby Singer had lent him before. Here he felt a little more at ease. Maybe because he was alone. He always seemed to be most calm when he was alone. But either way, it helped him think more clearly.

At least until he saw his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Plump cheeks, long hair, and soft curves. Never had the sight of a women ever made him so angry.

So he flew away. Flew away to the first place he could think of. A bar.

He did not go to the bar to relish in all the impurity or sin. He went for the feeling the familiar place brought him. Being around the Winchesters meant he had spent a lot of time at these places. And his vessel had a weird tightening its stomach, just like the feeling he got when Famine was affecting him. At least he thought it was hunger at first.

He had managed to fly right into a booth in the dark corner of the bar a few miles from Sorroco, New Mexico. He had once visited this bar when running from the angels a few months in the past. It was a quant place that almost seemed secluded from the horrors of the earth.

Castiel took a few deep breaths, feeling his vessel’s heart stuttering. His emotions were in disarray, some confusing him at their appearance. He may be an angel who had experienced human emotions, but some still baffled him. Why did humans have to be confusing with so many feelings?

A small cough made him look up, eyes still wide at his new thoughts. But the sight of a blonde man with purple eyes had him trying to calm his erratic breathing.

“Hey, you alright?” The man said slowly, eyes filled with worry. “You look a little spooked.”

Castiel tried to smile the best he could, but it probably looked like a grimace. “Y-Yes, I am fine.”

“Alright, but know I don’t believe you,” the young man smiled, causing something calming to course through Castiel. “I don’t even remember you walking in. You got a server, or did Bill leave you alone?”

When he got no answer, the man smiled softly. “Well, looks like my lucky day. My names Nimue. What can I get you? A beer? Some Advil?”

“Water would be fine,” Castiel said softly, rubbing his new, softer hands beneath the table. The same hands that pulled Dean in on the roof. The memory made him shudder.

It seemed like Nimue saw that too, mistaking it for decrease in body temperature. “You cold? I can get you something warm. Hot chocolate?”

Castiel shook his head. “No thank you. Water is fine.”

“Alrighty, I’ll have that out soon,” he responded, walking off with a small notebook in hand. The unusual happy mood of the man had Castiel feeling a little better, a small smile on his face.

The atmosphere of the bar had Castiel relaxing into his chair. The building may be a bar, but it was different from the ones the Winchesters frequented.

And it was somewhere no one would find him.

Most likely Sam would have no knowledge of this place. Gabriel would not be able to track him from the small ruin he drew into his hand, centered on being almost invisible to archangels. And Dean, well, Dean never heard of this place before either.

Castiel felt his legs bouncing beneath the table, lightly hitting the wood and shaking the utensils placed on it. He put his hands on the shaking limbs, trying to keep them from moving but to no avail. It took a few more deep breaths until his legs stopped shaking enough to be unnoticeable.

“Hey,” The same voice from before spoke, “got you your water!”

Casting a look to the side, Castiel smiled softly at Nimue. The man seemed so happy with his accomplishment of getting water; it made him laugh lightly.

Castiel was sure if Dean were here he would growl at the waiter, telling him to ‘fuck off’ and stop flirting with the angel. But somehow, it seemed like the man wasn’t flirting with his vessel. Nimue seemed to just be in a happy mood.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, taking his drink with a shy glance.

Nimue smiled, adjusting his apron and looking behind himself. “Well, I don’t know about you, but it’s slow today.” The man was right, the building was empty except for the occasional intoxicated human.

“Yes, it is.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I sat down, would you? Or are you waiting for a guy that might punch me for sitting here?” Nimue asked with a laugh.

“No, no one is coming,” Castiel said slowly, rubbing his hands again.

When silence followed, Castiel thought Nimue had left. But that was quickly proven false when the man fell into the seat across from him, a small smile on his face. Somehow, this seemed more like he was flirting with him, but Castiel could tell he wasn’t. There was something off with this man.

“Bill will have my ass for this, but hey. We all need breaks at some point or another, am I right?”

Castiel didn’t know what to say or how to respond. Without the Winchesters, he was clueless about how to act around other humans. Dean still commented on how stiff his vocabulary was and sometimes Sam seemed to cringe at his choice of words.

So a simple yes sufficed. Nimue seemed ok with that answer too, taking a sip of his own water. Castiel mimicked him, tasting something interesting with it at first. But he brushed it off to some misplacement of molecules or a mistake. He still didn’t know all the different tastes humans had created.

Nimue set down his water, letting his oddly colored eyes roam over Castiel. “No, seriously, you seem upset. Like, ‘just dumped by your fiancé on your wedding night’ upset. Oh god, that didn’t happen, did it?”

Castiel couldn’t help the small chuckle that left his lips, shaking his head. “No, I was not left at the alter.” _Even if I feel like I just got my wings torn off by tainted demon hands. That might have actually been a mercy, if I could have died still a friend to the Winchesters. Or more specifically, Dean._

“Oh thank god. That would’ve been rough.”

A small pang of unease ripped through Castiel like a knife cutting into his body swiftly. Gasping, he put a hand on the table, eyes on his water. But as soon as it appeared, it left. Almost fast enough to leave the angel questioning if it happened at all.

“Whoa you look even worse, if that’s possible. You need something?”

A hand landed on Castiel’s, causing the angel to jerk back with a gasp. Worried purple eyes gazed back at him, and in them, Castiel could see the female version of his vessel. The paleness unlike Jimmy almost coating her skin, the blue eyes that looked scared and broken. It was horrifying.

Castiel jumped up, trying to let his wings unfurl behind him and carry him away. It was a mistake to come here. He should have gone someplace more secluded, like the beautiful Alaskan tundra that Castiel grew fond of. Someplace with no possible way to remind Castiel of who he wasn’t anymore. He should have flown far, far away.

But, instead of flying away in a gust of wind, wings carrying him faster than the speed of light to his destination, Castiel stood in the bar with wide eyes. He tried again. His wings flopped pathetically behind him.

“Need some medicine, angel?”

Castiel froze. Angel.

He knew.

Slowly, Castiel turned around, eyes wide as he caught the shape of Nimue’s body, draped across the booth seat. A grin lit up the man’s face, giving him a poisonous look. “As in, this?” Reaching a hand into his apron pocket, the man pulled out a small vial of yellow powder, shaking it lightly in his hands.

It was him. He was the witch. How could Castiel not see it? The oddly colored eyes, the unease from his presence, the water—

Nimue smiled when Castiel felt his face fall, a horrified look on his face. “Oh baby, don’t give me that look. That’s not the look I wanna see when Dean Winchester comes riding his ass into town looking for you.”

“Y-your wrong,” Castiel stuttered out, feeling his body start to go numb. It took all his strength just to stay upright. “Dean doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Well, no. Not yet. But he will. Always gotta throw them a bone, or else they will get lazy,” Nimue said absently, watching as the angel slowly lost all his strength.

“N-no. Dean, Dean will--“

“--Come save you no matter what.”

Castiel felt his legs give out, crashing him into the wooden ground of the bar. His whole body felt heavy, his grace feeling as if it was suddenly tied down and chained. It was an ancient binding spell, one long forgotten by anyone. “W-Who are y-you?” Castiel managed to get out, eye’s slowly closing on their own no matter how hard he commanded them to stay open.

“Someone Dean Winchester will rue ever coming across.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me... 
> 
> I'm sorry this is late! I know it is but hey, I got the jump on latest chapters meaning I already wrote out the next two! Next chapter tomorrow after the hell hole called school I'm hoping!!!! Or maybe even tonight if I stay on this writing high I currently have... We will have to see! So stay tuned and know I love you all and will get this next chapter out as soon as I can!!!

Dean could not find Cas in ten minutes. He actually couldn’t even find the angel in an hour.

“I thought you knew him well!” Gabriel yelled after the third place she flew to with the oldest Winchester. “Jesus, I’m surprised you can even be called a friend! How could you not know where he goes when he’s upset?!”

“Hey! I don’t follow him around every second of the day!” Dean tried to reason. He was _sure_ Cas would be somewhere on Bobby’s property, and if not then he couldn’t have gotten far. Cas knew better than to go too far during a case. A case that he was a _part_ of, too.

Gabriel grumbled, looking around the small bar they had flown to not even a few miles from Bobby’s house. Dean and the seraph had visited this bar a few times when they were on a break from cases, demons, angels, the likes. It had been a long day and somehow Dean had managed to get Cas to try a Bloody Mary. But Cas had managed to bring it back to the half-sister of Elizabeth the first, not seeing how the drink was related to the women who banned Protestantism in England.

That night had Dean laughing more in his life than the time Sam half snorted a gallon of milk. It had been one of the best nights in his life.

Yet, not even a few months later everything was back to shit. Cas was gone again, Dean was trying to solve a case that otherwise would lead the Winchesters to their doom, and a few days later it would be the same thing with a new name.

Dean growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. The group would be down in New Mexico by now, getting ready to set up an ambush for the witch if it wasn’t for the angel uping and leaving so quickly. And then everything would be back to normal.

And maybe Dean could make it up to his angel. Somehow.

Quickly looking around, Dean found Gabriel sitting on a seat next to some hot girl who looked a little weirded out to have some small girl probably not older than 18 hitting on her. So Dean saved her by grabbing Gabriel by her shortened hair, pulling her toward the door despite the girls screeching.

“Hey, hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise!” Gabriel shouted while flailing her arms around wildly. Dean didn’t let her go until they were safe out in the parking lot, and even then it was with a scowl.

“Why don’t you just track Cas down?” Dean snapped, angry and a little worried now. Cas wasn’t in his right state of mind, anything could happen to him.

Gabriel rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over this, Dean-o. Castiel did something to stop me from tracking him. What, you think I’m doing this the hard way on purpose?”

Dean just glared at the girl, letting her know that’s _exactly_ what he thought she was doing. She almost seemed appalled Dean thought that with the look she shot his way, but it’s not like it was totally out of character for her to do that.

A buzzing in his pocket had Dean looking down, reaching into his jeans and pulling out his phone. “It’s a text from Sam.”

“Well? What’s it say?”

“Says we need to get back,” Dean said with a growl, pissed off for no good reason. He knew it was for the best, but how could he just _go back_? Cas was still out there, he could be in trouble and yet Sam was telling him to just come back with no real lead on where the angel could be. Bullshit.

“Bullshit!” Gabriel voiced his thoughts, at least Dean thought until he saw the archangel’s expression. She looked just as pissed as Dean felt. “We can’t just leave.”

Dean nodded as well, staring daggers at his phone. “Let’s just-“

Another buzz, this one with an angry face and a threat if they didn’t come back in the next few minutes. Dean groaned again, looking at the girl at his side. Gabriel seemed to get the message, laying her hand on his shoulder before pulling him to Bobby’s house in an instant.

The familiar set of the study, books thrown around the floors and desk, empty bottles and cans littering the floors eased Dean’s wondering mind. But not enough to keep his voice from snapping at the old hunter searching through a large leather bound book.

“This better be important.”

Bobby’s head shot up, a scowl that could send a werewolf packing on his face. “Watch your tone, boy. I’m not just bringing you back from your angel hunt for nothing, ya idjit.”

Dean scoffed, looking around the room for his big moose of a brother/sister. And soon enough Sam walked through the doorway, a bag in her hands and a small frown on her face.

“What’s with-“

“Look, Dean, I know you’re going to fight me on this, but just hear me out.” When Dean didn’t move to argue, Sam continued. “The witch is going to be in the town in two hours, whether we’re there or not. And we _have_ to be there. If she leaves before we find Cas, there’s no way we could find her before our times up. This spell was a one-time deal, something we found by pure luck. So, I think, we should take advantage of this and go get her.”

Dean could feel his mouth drop open, eyes widening. “Y-You-“

Sam huffed again, turning on her heel and stomping out of the room. She yelled on her way down to the door, “Yes, Dean, I’m saying we leave Cas and gank the witch while we still can.”

Without even noticing, Dean was following Sam out the house, down the porch stairs and toward his baby. His mind was whirling around a million miles an hour, still trying to wrap his head around the first sentence Sam said. “And just leave Cas?!”

“Dean,” Sam yelled, stopping in her rage and almost making Dean run into her back. “I know, it’s horrible and I’m such a bad person for saying it. But we have no other choice! This witch somehow always gets the jump on us and for once we might actually have the jump on her.”

Sam opened Baby’s trunk with a fling of her long arms, throwing her bag into the open space before rounding on Dean. “Look, I’m not asking you give up on Cas, we can find her when we kill this girl. But we need to act _now_ , or it’ll be too late.”

A crash sounded in the open junk yard and it took Dean a second to notice it was from him. He punched a car to his left, an old beat up blue car with peeling paint and rusty gears. His hand bled from the broken glass his knuckles skid across, leaving crimson drops to fall to the gravel ground. All eyes, from Sam’s at Baby’s side to Gabriel and Bobby’s standing on the porch, were on him.

Sam seemed to be the one with the most courage at the moment, taking a step toward her brother. “It’s not like we are abandoning her, Dean, and we _will_ get her back. We always do.”

But that ‘always’ never meant Cas came back the same. Sometimes, they were lucky he was repaired before flying into the Winchester’s lives again with those insane blue eyes and stupid sex hair. But other times, they weren’t so lucky. The worst memory was of broken Cas when he took all of Sam’s madness from the cage onto himself. Dean didn’t know if he could deal with that again, seeing the once mighty weapon of the Host reduced to a blabbering mess of crazy balls.

A small hand landed on Dean’s shoulder, making him jump a little. But soon enough, a wave of calm flowed through him, making him relax a bit.

Gabriel’s voice came from behind Dean’s shoulder, making him face who’s hand it was. “Sam, I know your big brain is thinking this is the best choice, and it may be. But I think we should have at least one person looking for Cassie. Don’t want her making any rash decisions while heart broken, right?” Gabriel’s light tone had a hint of seriousness in it, making both Dean and Sam nod in agreement.

“Right,” Sam said almost absently. “Ok, Gabe you find Cas. Dean and I will-“

“Hold the hell up!” Dean yelled, glaring at Sam. “Why does s _he_ get to look for Cas? She probably doesn’t even know the first place to look for him!”

“And you do?” Sam replied harshly.

Sadly Dean had no remark to that.

Gabriel turned to Dean, giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry Dean-o, I’ll get her back. When it comes to family, I don’t dick around.” The seriousness in the archangel’s eyes made Dean’s eyes widen. Maybe, just maybe, he actually felt like Gabe would be the best choice for finding the missing angel.

Nodding, Dean took a step toward Baby, glancing between Sam and Gabriel. He pointed a finger toward the angel. “You better call us when you find something.”

“You think I would just leave you guys outta the loop? Really? Have we not been through enough brotherly bonding time? Or sisterly... Well, either way. Don’t worry, Rambo. I’ll call.”

Behind the hunter, Sam slipped into the passenger seat, waving at Bobby through the open window. Dean moved to follow, but not before turning back to Bobby as well.

“Keep an eye on her, alright?!”

Dean slipped into the car with a smile on his face, not looking back at the wide mouthed look Gabriel sported or the smirk Bobby held. But he did wave his hand when the Winchesters pulled out of the driveway toward New Mexico.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who's back?! And after a weekend packed with meeting... Wait for it... ONLY THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!!  
> (AKA Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Jake Abel, Ruth Connell, etc.)
> 
> Oh it was great, honestly. It makes me remember that these people aren't only idols we watch on tv, but real people who take the time to thank their fans and just, show them love! Like they said, we are all family in this fandom!!!
> 
> Anyway, enough talking about me, next chapter coming right up! Comments, kudos, all that jazz is mucho appreciated!

“So…”

Dean looked over to his brother, hands on the steering wheel while the Impala glided down the open roads. It was late now, the sun long gone and the moon high in the sky. They had barely made it to Route 50 before the two hit traffic and had to take a back road, tacking on a few more minutes to the already sixteen hour trip.

At first the ride had been quiet, the silence filled with the Impala’s roar. At least until Dean turned on his tunes. Then Sam bitched, Dean returned the favor, and they lapsed into silence again. It was how things worked when they were on long trips. It was rare for them to start randomly bringing up a conversation that didn’t have them dying, getting hurt, discussing a case or some other shit that brought out Dean’s secret vagina.

“You and Cas…”

Oh hell no. Dean knew where this was going. “What about us?”

“You kissed Cas.” As a statement it made Dean blush. Sam had a way of making things Dean did sound really idiotic and stupid.

“S-so?” Dean stuttered, hands on the wheel tightening. His thumb rolled over his wrapped up knuckles, finding relief in the familiar feeling.

Sam sat still, hands running through her wavy hair as if brushing out imaginary knots. It got annoying after a while when she didn’t answer. “Just saying.”

“ _Just saying_?” Dean mimicked, “I know you’re trying to get me to talk.”

Sam shrugged, turning her head to look out the window. The car fell into silence again, the rumbling of the engine filling the car.

So this was Sam’s plan. She was waiting for Dean to crack, to spill his guts out about the kiss, the new feelings that had Dean doing summersaults. It always worked in the past, but Dean was used to it now. He was a master of keeping his thoughts to himself. Sam had another thing coming if she thought he was going to talk—

“She returned it.”

Damn it.

Dean didn’t have to turn to see Sam looking at him now, a small smile on her face.

“At least at first. That’s why I went for it, you know? It’s not like I just forced myself onto Cas, she wanted it just as much as I did. I know she did. But, why did she push away?” Dean babbled, staring straight ahead as if he couldn’t control his mouth. “And just flying away like that? I know Cas isn’t a wimp, but come on man. If you have a problem with the way I do things, say so. Don’t run like a fucking coward.

“And when she returned it. Damn, Sam, it was amazing. Better then Rhonda and Lisa combined. Especially when she—“

“Ew, Dean! Stop!” Sam yelled, smiling softly with a fake look of disgust on her face when Dean shut his mouth.

Damn it. Looks like he needed some more practice.

Dean felt his mouth clenching shut, teeth grinding together in frustration. He shouldn’t have said all that. It was none of Sam’s business what happened with Dean behind the scenes. That was his business and his only.

Casting a look to the passenger side, Dean tried to change the subject. “What about you? Anyone new?”

That seemed to catch Sam off guard, her eyes widening and foot twitching. “W-Where did that come from?”

Dean couldn’t help the way his own eyes widened. There _was_ someone! Sam only acted like that when the giant had something to hide. He was a horrible actor.

“Who is it?”

“There is no one Dean!”

“Mhm,” Dean nodded, biting his tongue. He would find this out if it was the end of him. Sam couldn’t hide something like this forever. “A blonde?”

“No!”

“Brunette?”

“Dean!”

“She hot?” Dean snickered, an evil smile lighting his face. Two could play Sam’s game, and Dean had a lot of practice.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, sitting up in the seat as if she needed to show off her height any more. A small frown pulled at her face, and finally, she sighed. “Yeah, I think so.”

Without looking to his sibling, Dean nodded. Parts of him vent into overdrive, trying to figure out who the hell Sam liked in their chaotic life. Was there anyone they knew who wasn’t dead, evil, or just plain weird? None that he could recall.

Putting a hand to his chin, he gave off the impression he was in deep thought. That always got Sam defensive, as if he would figure out the answer before she could tell him.

“Don’t _think_ about it!”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?!” Dean yelled back defensively.

“Just, let it go!”

“Hell no! You butt into my business, I butt into yours! That’s how this works, alright. Besides, older privileges; meaning you have to tell me.” Sam opened her mouth as if to fire back but Dean cut her off. “Who was the one who practically raised you?”

Sam huffed again, narrowing her eyes. “You.”

“Mhm, and who saved your ass more times than I can count on both hands?”

“You,” Sam growled, fists balled in her jeans.

“So I think that means you should tell me,” Dean nodded, waiting for Sam to spill the beans. He wasn’t dumb, he knew it was a horrible argument, but maybe that would spark something in her big heart and get her to talk.

Seemed like it worked too from the small angry noises she made, until finally, “You know her.”

Dean glared at Sam, trying to indicate ‘ _what kinda clue was that_ ’ with only his face. But slowly, his mind jumped to all different women in their lives. It could be Charlie, but that seemed too gross like incest. Besides, Sam wasn’t her type. But would she be now? Or Becky, that crazy fangirl, but… yeah it wasn’t her.

There were only so many people with double X chromosomes in their lives, and some were even out to kill them. So, who the hell would Sam like out of those?

Ruby? But she was killed a while ago. Meg? She seemed too focused on her “Master Lord Overlord” currently taking a time out in the cage.

Huffing, Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. “Meg. Hannah. Jo. Charlie-“

“Stop!” Sam shouted, pulling at her hair. “Just stop! It’s none of them! And Charlie? Really?”

“I was guessing! It could be anyone!”

“Well, don’t just start shouting out the first people that come to mind! Besides, he isn’t like…” Sam slowly trailed off, seeing his brothers face slowly morph into realization. Then he felt his own pinch in worry when he caught his mistake.

Dean stared at his sibling, eyes wide. He wasn’t even watching the road anymore; he was too busy reeling over what Sam had just admitted.

“He?”

The younger Winchester’s face blended into a light pink, dark pink, and then beat red. Her hands fidgeted on her lap, pulling at some white strings on her pants. “Uh…”

Dean yanked the wheel to the side, effectively scaring Sam into grabbing the dashboard and letting out a small screech. When he pulled off to the side, she whipped her head to her brother. “What the hell-“

“This isn’t the curse right? It isn’t making you feel ‘urges’ for guys?”

Dean was right in Sam’s face, eyeing her up and down with confusion, hurt, and something like hope. He needed to know if Sam was telling the truth, and these were _her_ feelings.

“What?!” Sam pushed herself further into the door and away from Dean. “What the hell? No, this was all me. No ‘urges’.”

Still not moving from his place, Dean nodded. Her feelings. So this wasn’t just the curse. Which means, Cas did have feelings for Dean. And his brother was gay. Somehow, all those facts brought a smile to Dean’s face.

Snickering, Dean punched Sam lightly on the shoulder. “Ha, who would’ve thought? Sammy batting for the same team.”

“Hey!”

“Joking, I was joking,” Dean smiled, getting back into his seat with a smile. “You know I don’t care Sam. Whatever makes you happy.”

And it was true, whatever made Sam happy made Dean happy. If that included Sam sleeping with people with a few extra parts, so be it. You don’t give up on family, ever.

Even though Dean chose to ignore it, he saw Sam smile softly in her seat. She settled back down, looking between the dash and her window as Dean peeled back onto the empty road. “I know. Thanks Dean. You know I feel the same about you and Cas-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, not wanting this to get back to him and his angel. So instead of letting the silence in the car push Sam to ask more about the subject, he smirked and asked, “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

Sam groaned, “Not this again.”

“What, you never gave me an answer!” Dean said defensively. “So, is it Crowley?”

“Dean!”

“Bobby?”

“Gross! Stop, please, this is even worse!”

“Rufus?”

Sam smacked Dean on the side of his head, glaring daggers at him. “Hell no,” was all she said.

“Alright, alright,” Dean smirked, shaking his head. “But seriously, who is it?”

Sam looked back out the window again, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m sure it won’t take you long to find out.” The smile on her face told him that, even with all those harsh words and mean gestures, they still love each other. 

But that doesn't mean Dean didn't take that as a challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap posting this chapter has been hard! Not writing wise, but my laptop sucks still!! It wouldn't upload the chapter no matter how hard I tried all weekend! I know its a sucky excuse, but after writing a summary 10 times in a row and repasting chapter after chapter you just cant do it anymore!! Ugh, lets hope this chapter actually gets out this time...
> 
> If it does I'll say this: Thanks everyone for all the support on this story!! Its reaching the climax soon enough, as you all know, and this chapter focuses not on the boys, but another character! (Sorry not Cas either! His chapter's coming soon though!) Hope you all enjoy and leave comments, kudos, all that jazz!

 

\----- (Earlier that Day)-----

 

 

“You know where that boy is, don’t you?”

Gabriel looked up from her seat on the porch, knees pulled up with her head in her hands. It had not even been three minutes since that hunk of metal, death trap of a car pulled out of the driveway. Gabriel hadn’t moved since the black blob left her vision.

“Maybe,” she shrugged, leaning back on her hands to look up to the darkening sky.

Bobby stood behind the archangel, arms crossed and a certain look on his face. It was somewhere between constipated and emotionally traumatized; Gabriel couldn’t tell yet.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you rather have Dean up your ass getting you to take him or make this recon mission ten times easier by leaving him in the dark?” Gabriel didn’t have to turn around to tell what face the hunter had on. “Ditto. So, you coming, old man?”

“…Fine.”

“I knew you had it in you, boss,” Gabriel said, smiling slowly.

Bobby growled, turning on his heel and marching back into the house, leaving Gabriel to chase after him. They made their way back into the library where Bobby had a duffle bag open, hunting supplies and clothes scattered all over the thing. Bobby walked to his bookshelf, grabbing a book before shoving the rest of the things scattered around into his bag.

“Where are we going?” Bobby asked, briefly looking up before going back to his task.

Gabriel sat on his desk, feet pulled up and head resting on her knees. She frowned, cocking her head to the side in a very angelic movement. “Cassie thinks she’s good, but, well, she’s not. Somewhere near this town in New Mexico.”

Bobby nodded before narrowing his eyes. “Hold up, if you knew where that boy was, why didn’t you say anything before?”

Once again Gabriel huffed. “Because, I don’t know if it’s safe yet. Though faint, I did feel Cas’s presence. But all of a sudden, it vanished.”

“Vanished?”

“Yeah, like ‘poof’,” Gabriel made a movement with her hands, “Gone. Normally, I would think she just got homesick and flew back to those fluffy white clouds and singing cherubs. But even then, I can feel when an angel flies. This wasn’t that. It was unnatural.”

Bobby turned, leaning his back to his desk, right next to the archangel. “So, something powerful enough to take an angel without a trace?”

“More like powerful enough to be dangerous even to me.”

“Damn,” Bobby sighed, running a hand over his face. “I guess that’s no surprise. You _are_ cursed too.”

Gabriel shrugged. This was dangerous. She knew it, but she had to get Castiel back. And she had to do it before the Winchesters got there. If this was dangerous for her, they were toast.

Shaking her head, Gabriel pushed the older hunter from his spot. “Well, chop chop old man! We haven’t got all day!”

“I still gotta wonder though, why do you care so much about the boys now?”

The only answer he got was a shrug.

It took the older hunter a total of three minutes until he had his handy stupid duffle bag slung over his shoulder. From everything hex bag-like and witch related, Bobby had grabbed it. And for once, Gabriel wasn’t complaining; maybe they would need it.

“Ready?” Gabriel slowly set her small hand on the hunter’s shoulder. When she got a nod in response, she unfurled her wings and set off toward New Mexico.

The small bar the both of them had landed in was dark but obviously still in business. But barely, from the very few veterans still lingering at the bar with half full glasses. Gabriel had set them both down in a small booth in the corner, still able to see everything but far enough no one would notice them.

Bobby set his bag down, pushing it below the table with a flick of his hand. “Alright, this the place?”

Gabriel scanned the bar again, looking for anything suspicious. “Yup. Cassie came here before she vanished.”

Before Bobby could say anything about that, a women appeared at their table, a cheesy smile on her face. The archangel couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at her, seeing something disturbing in those violet eyes. They looked like eyes that have seen things, things that should never be discussed. Gabriel shivered.

“Well howdy. Didn’t see y’all walk in,” the woman said in a too western accent to be real. Even Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“My names Nimue, I’ll be taking care of y’all today.”

Even that name set off warning bells in Gabriel’s head, but she slowly smiled to the women. “Wonderful,” she said with way too much enthusiasm. She didn’t miss the way Bobby rolled his eyes at her. “Can I have a water please? Or actually, a Shirley Temple if you have it.”

“One Shirley Temple coming up! And for you sir?”

Bobby let his eyes wander over the menu, pretending like he would put thought into his choice before blurting out, “Beer, anything on tap you got.”

The waitress, Nimue, nodded enthusiastically before twirling a piece of her blonde hair. “Gottcha big boy!” She skipped off with a pep in her step.

The minute she was out of sight, Gabriel let her fake smile fall, a calculating look replacing it. Bobby too let his face fall, eyes locking on golden ones across the table. “Something’s got that women excited.”

“Excited is an understatement,” Gabriel said softly, tapping her finger on the table. It was mind boggling for her, how this place seemed drenched in a mystical feeling that left the archangel reeling. It made her wings twitch with anxiety, waiting for the sign to take their owner far, far away. She wondered if Castiel felt it too, or if her vanishing act was what left the burning sensation in this seat like someone was unconventionally ripped away.

A loud slap of a bottle jolted the angel from her thoughts, wide eyes on purple ones as Nimue set her drink down in front of her. “Sorry sweetie, did I startle you?”

Gabriel smiled again, the thing barely reaching her eyes. “You’re good. Just lost in thought I guess.” She grabbed her straw, sipping the sugary drink and trying to pass on the message for the women to leave now.

But it seemed like she either ignored the message or was just there to get on Gabriel’s nerves, because the women stood there longer, smiling down at the two people. “So, what brings you to our small town?”

Bobby also looked up from his drink, after taking a swig and setting it down. “Just lookin’ for a buddy. Went missing somewhere around here.” Gabriel whipped her head to the hunter, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Bobby was not an idiot, he wouldn’t tell the girl all the details. But telling her the reason they were here was not part of the plan if they wanted to fly under the radar.

“Oh really? I’m so sorry, but do you think maybe your pal just wants some space?” The girl asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“Yeah,” Gabriel cut Bobby off, glaring at the hunter before looking back to the blonde. “They might even be back at the house now. Just checking all the places they might be.” Making sure she left all the details of Castiel the small description, she went back to slurping her drink obnoxiously.

The sounds of Gabriel’s drinking was all that was left before Nimue finally smiled and nodded. “You know, I think I remember a girl who was upset the other day. Dark hair, blue eyes. She was really pretty.”

She was there! She did come to this bar then! Gabriel sat up straighter, nodding and looking as if in thought. “Oh really? Did she give a name?”

“No, she seemed a little out of it to be honest,” The girl said, looking between the hunter and angel girl. “Was she your friend?”

Bobby grunted, eyes locked on his beer as he answered, “Possibly.”

Taking her eyes off the weird girl, Gabriel looked back toward the older hunter. He seemed a little out of it too, eyes slowly clouding over as he watched his beer with way too much fascination to be normal. Almost like he was possessed.

“You good?” Gabriel asked then, forgetting the presence of the annoying girl as she sipped more of her drink. “You look like someone spiked your drink.” She laughed lightly, ignoring the small nagging feeling in her gut at the moment.

But then, like a bolt of lightning flashing through her vessel, Gabriel gasped. A pain piercing straight to her grace caught her off guard enough to not notice the small smile the waitress gave. She shot to her feet, hitting the table before stumbling from the booth. Her wings, those giant golden things, were suddenly a dead weight on her back that dragged lifelessly behind her.

“What…” Gabriel slurred, eyes becoming hazy as her limbs started to fail her. She didn’t even notice her legs gave out until she greeted the ground with her face.

A small laugh came from above her before a foot settled on her back. “Who knew archangels were just as dopey as hunters? My luck I guess.”

Another groan came from above Gabriel, probably Bobby, and a thump followed. In a last ditch effort, Gabriel moved her hand from her side and tried helplessly to find the older hunters body. When she did, it took all her strength to whisk him away, back to the junkyard and away from this place. It was her fault they were in this mess, her fault that she didn’t sense something wrong and made them leave. And she didn’t want to drag Bobby down with her.

The screech that sounded when the hunter’s body vanished almost made the archangel cringe if she had any more control in her body. The foot on her back push harder, her small frail body trapped between the hard floor and the boot the women was still wearing. She was sure something cracked in her ribs, but she couldn’t tell anymore.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that, sweet cheeks. I had something real fun planned for him, but instead, I guess you will take it. Or maybe, I’ll give it to that handsome hunk of angel in the trench coat, huh?”

Gabriel snarled (at least in her mind) when the stupid bitch mentioned Castiel. “Wher-he?” She stumbled, mouth pressed into the floorboards.

But the women didn’t answer, only pressed her foot down harder. “Don’t worry, Gabriel. You’ll see her soon.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have an excuse for this being so late. The only reason, really, is I have to say I almost lost interest in writing altogether. So I set my laptop away for a bit until I felt like I could actually write a real chapter that I wasn't embarrassed about. Well, all I can say now is I am super excited about this story again! For everyone that has stayed with me these past few weeks, thank you for not giving up on the story like I almost did. So, to show how COMPLETELY SORRY I am, I am updating 2 chapters in 1 day! Yes, you heard me right! And the next chapter is well on its way! So, once again, thank you everyone! I will not let you down!

The little town on the outskirts of Nevada was just that – little. In the old ghost town type of way. The type that old cowboys would run into only to get caught in a shootout. The type kidnappers went to when they wanted to be off the radar. The kind that people disappear in, yet no one notices anything’s wrong. The kind that –

Dean felt his eyes snap toward a small bar looking place, hiding between two large buildings tanned by the harsh desert sun. The name, the atmosphere; it all seemed wrong. Maybe it was his imagination.

Or it was his hunter skills warning him.

The big moose didn’t seem to think anything was wrong as he sat on his phone, looking up facts on the town they rolled into not even an hour ago. It was small enough not to get lost in, but big enough that not everyone knew each other. It was a tough place to be in looking for one specific person, one who didn’t want to be found.

Dean slammed on the brakes, the whole car lurching forward with a squeal. Sam let out a small scream, body flying toward the dash before the seatbelt caught her body and slammed her back into the leather seat. Eyes, wild, she stared Dean down.

“What the fuck was that, Dean?!”

He shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

Sam let her mouth fall open, making wild gestures with her limbs before settling on a string of words thrown at her brother. “You can’t just slam on the brakes like that! We could’ve been killed! Jesus, are you insane?! We just caught up to the witch, and you almost-“

“I said I was hungry,” Dean sneered as if that justified what he just did. His eyes moved from his overreacting sibling back to the bar, a nagging feeling filling his body. It just didn’t seem right. Something was off about the little building. He knew it.

Once again, Sam shot back a litany of angry words. “When are you not hungry?! That doesn’t mean you slam on the brakes! What if someone ran into us from behind?!”

“I was careful,” Dean said as he steered the car into the line of open parking spaces in front of the strip mall the bar was nestled in. “Stop being a drama queen.”

The bar close up was nothing special, just a little hole in the wall only someone who knew the town would visit. Nothing super off about it, from the dim lights of the open sign to the door that looked like it had defiantly seen better days. But the little concrete bar set off the warning bells in Dean’s head.

“Drama queen?!”

Dean jumped, almost forgetting the still rampaging giant in the passenger seat.

“Seriously Dean?! Is this just ‘cause you’re mad we’re following the witch’s trail and not looking for Cas?”

Something snapped in the hunter, making him unbuckle his seat belt and turn toward the other Winchester. Green locked onto hazel as a storm brewed in the hunter.

“This has nothing to do with Cas. But for the record, he is gone right now, and we aren’t doing anything to find him. He could be fucking dead, for all we know, yet here we are in some unimportant fucking town looking for the witch that could be miles away by now. So yeah, I’m thinking about Cas, like you should be too. All this talk about family, yet you won’t lift a goddamn finger when he could really be in trouble.”

Dean pushed the driver’s side door open, using his momentum to swing out of the car and slam the door in one motion. Not even looking back to the car, he trudged inside the bar, eyebrows knit together in anger.

It surprised Dean how quickly he snapped at Sam after she even mentioned Cas’s name. It wasn’t like he wasn’t angry that they weren’t at the house, pouring everything they could into books and research to find the angel. He also knew the logic behind Sam’s idea. But knowing Cas was out there, alone and upset, stirred something in his chest that he couldn’t ignore.

He loved the angel, and he hated knowing Cas was out there thinking that one fact wasn’t true.

Inside the bar wasn’t much better than the outside. It was plain, old, and obviously misused. Paintings laid crooked on the walls, stools leaned too far to one side while the tables that filled the open area were old and worn down. But what kept Dean on guard, was the weird feeling that only intensified the further he walked into the building.

“Welcome to Nightingale Bar and Club. Would you like to be seated?”

Dean turned, locking eyes with a small woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked out of place in this bar, her features still young and undeveloped. Dean totally thought she would be hot if she were older.

Taking another look around, Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, sure. A booth would be fine.”

The girl nodded, grabbing a menu before making her way deep into the heart of the bar. Dean followed, looking around at the empty seats and dim lighting that almost gave this place a scary feel. He almost didn’t notice when the waitress stopped at a booth, setting his menu down before stepping back.

“Will anyone else be joining you?” She seemed sweet enough, so Dean just smiled and nodded. She returned it, reaching into her apron to fish out another menu before setting it in front of him.

When she walked away, Dean took some more time to look at his surroundings. It was almost weird how empty it was in here. And how the air seemed to have a charge that made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. This bar had to be a part of the case, or Dean was a fucking holla dancer.

Right when Dean let his eyes wander to the bar, he saw out of the corner of his eyes Sam slide into the opposite side of the booth. Her eyes were down, a small frown on her face. The two sat in silence for a while, Dean quite content, until the girl had to go and open her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Sam started, her eyes still down even when Dean turned to look at her. “I know I shouldn’t have left Cas behind, or stopped looking for him. He is family, and we don’t give up on family. But, you have to know-“

“Yeah, I know, Sammy.”

Dean didn’t miss the way Sam snapped her lips shut, eyes pleading him to go on. He almost ignored her, but the puppy dog eyes were too much.

“I know you just want to get this case done with. And I do too. But leaving him behind, thinking that I don’t… That I don’t care. It makes me want to show him I do,” Dean offered, hoping Sam got what he meant without having to explain it.

And it seemed like she did. The giant was nodding her head, looking around the bar too now with new found confidence. The Sam he knew would try to delve deeper, try to make him say it out loud. But it seemed like she understood now how he couldn’t say it yet. Like the best brother he was inside, she changed the topic.

“Does this bar seem off to you?” She asked, eyes darting around. They seemed to pick up on everything Dean sensed as well, body tensing up.

Dean nodded. “She’s been here.”

Sam laid her hand down on the seat, right next to her thigh where Dean knew a gun loaded with bullets was nestled. His own copied the movements, feeling the comforting feeling of steel beneath his hand. The two stayed like that, eyes on guard until the same small woman came back again with a notepad and pen.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked as if she was not able to sense the dense air around the table.

“A water please,” Sam answered. She seemed to be at least trying to put on a front, where Dean just growled out ‘a beer’ when she wrote down Sam’s order. He wasn’t going to let his guard down for one second, not in this bar.

“Alright, I’ll have our new waitress bring those out to you in a second.” And then she was gone.

The two Winchester’s stayed in their positions until Sam finally let up a little. She moved her hand, head swiveling back to Dean.

“What if she left?” She asked, eyeing her brother. “I mean, wouldn’t she have done something already if she was still here?”

Still not one hundred percent sold, Dean looked back to Sam. “Maybe she’s waiting. Wouldn’t be the first time she did that.”

With a nod, Sam moved to sit more comfortably in her seat. “So, just wondering,” She started, “Have you gotten a call from Bobby lately?”

That was new. Bobby never called the boys unless something new was happening, something did happen, or something was going to happen. Either way, it wasn’t like Dean didn’t like his calls, but they were a warning sign he did not want to see at the moment. Dean shook his head, a frown on his lips.

“No, why?”

“I got a call from him five minutes ago. I don’t know how I missed it, but he didn’t leave a voicemail either.” Sam reached into her jean pockets, pulling out her phone before passing it over the table to Dean. On the front was a missed call, three actually, from Bobby without voicemails. If the hunter had something important to say, which was all the time, he left a voicemail.

“Maybe he found something on Cas,” Dean said hopefully, eyes lighting up. Just as quickly as he smiled, he felt all the energy leave him in a whoosh. He would’ve left a voicemail for that. So, no new information on Cas.

Sam seemed to reach the same conclusion, reaching out for his phone back. “I thought he would’ve called you too if it was important.”

Picking his own phone from his pocket, Dean looked on the front. A small sound of surprise left his mouth when he saw his own phone light up with two missed calls from the older hunter. “He did call me. Don’t know how I missed it, my phone’s on high.”

Right before his finger pressed the callback button, Dean’s beer was set on the table in front of the boys. Dean waved the waitress off, but not before a strangled sound from Sam made him look up.

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Gabriel?”  


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA Second chapter today! HA I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!!!!

“Gabriel?”

The archangel stood over the table in front of them, in her hands a glass filled with water. Her short blonde hair was pulled away from her face with silver pins, her chest covered in a black button up shirt along with black slacks that looked to be tailored to her specific size. Golden eyes that used to be so full of light and joy were vacant on the table in front of her, as if she didn’t recognize the two hunters she spent the last multiple days with.

Sam seemed to be just as surprised, mouth opening and closing before she finally settled on an easy smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Bobby looking for Cas.”

Either this was a coincidence or something was wrong for Gabriel to be at that bar. Dean knew that, so the archangel standing over them with almost dead eyes set off warning bells in his head. When he first walked into the bar, the bells sounded small and irritating, trying to make him turn around. But now, they were giant gongs yelling at him to run. To take Sam and book it out of this bar, with or without Gabriel.

Dean tensed up again, hand sneaking into his jean pockets. “Yeah, what are you doing here?” He didn’t miss the way Gabriel seemed to tense up, eyes narrowing slightly before becoming a statue again. Any recognition that flashed in her eyes for a second were gone just as quick.

Suddenly, she looked down at Dean, almost mechanically. Her movements were choppy and rough, like a robot being programmed. When she spoke, it was in the same mechanical way.

“My name is Gabriel, and I am your waitress for today.” Her head moved to Sam now whose breathing hitched when she locked eyes with the angel. “What can I get you?”

“Gabe,” Sam almost pleaded, “What is wrong with you? This is a joke, right?”

“What can I get you?”

When Gabriel repeated the sentence, just as unemotional as the first time, Dean knew something was horribly wrong. Sam seemed to understand too, her eyes filling with dread as her hands that were outstretched to the angel slowly fell back to her sides. They both looked toward the archangel, lost on what to do.

Dean looked back to his hands and the phone that laid in them. Bobby’s name was still bright on the screen, and Dean didn’t know what he was doing when he felt the urge to press the callback button. But he did, and the sound of ringing filled the room.

That must’ve been what set Gabriel off. Her eyes flashed with something unrecognizable, the first emotion to show that day before she grabbed the front of the table. Lifting it easily, she threw it back against the wall on the other side of the booth, trapping Sam between it and the cushions. She then turned to a wide-eyed Dean, eyes frantically searching for something before they landed on the phone in his hands. Before Dean could even think to help Sam who clawed helplessly at the broken table, Gabriel was on him, scratching and punching blindly at the body beneath her like a wild man. Of course, Dean had to protect himself, so he also started to punch and kick blindly as Gabriel threw him onto the ground only to jump back onto him and continue her attack. The only thought that Dean could muster was _thank god she wasn’t using angel strength to punch._

Somewhere in the fight, Dean felt his hands lose hold of his phone, which crackled and beeped as someone on the other end picked up the line.

_“Dean?! Sam!”_ Bobby’s voice was filled with static and broken up from the giant crack and broken screen Gabriel must’ve created. But Dean couldn’t find it in him to care as he kept blocking punches from Gabriel’s strong fists. A few missed while others landed in his gut or caught his cheekbone. He even heard a snap as Gabriel brought her knee up and smashed it into his chest.

“Bobby!” Sam yelled back, being the only one capable of answering at the moment. “What the hell is this?! Gabriel is-“

Said girl screeched then, jumping up and slamming her hands into the table trapping Sam. Dean heard a grunt of pain as she was crushed between the wall and brute strength of the girl who kept pushing at the table as if to squish Sam like a bug. Bobby must’ve heard it too, cause the man kept talking hurriedly like he needed to get this one last thing out.

_“She was taken by the witch. Lady tried to take me too, but the idjit zapped me far away before she could. I was trying to get ahold of you boys to-“_

Gabriel turned wild eyes on the phone like she just figured out where the sound of Bobby’s voice was coming from. She leapt toward it, stomping her booted foot onto the device multiple times until Bobby’s voice was gone. But she just turned back to Dean then, seeing him trying to pull himself to his feet using the edge of a table.

“Dean, look out!” Sam yelled just as Gabriel grabbed the hunter’s head. Dean yelled as she pulled him up to her face using his hair, staring into his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but the light green haze over the usual hazel eyes of the archangel just confirmed it.

“Gabe-“

He didn’t even feel the impact when the angel bashed his head into the side of the table.

 

++++++++++

 

“Dean! Dean, please tell me you’re alright. Dean!”

Pain zipped through Dean’s head, focusing on one spot where he could feel a small stream of something warm oozing from the open wound. Blood ran down his face, threatening to seep into his eyes just as he willed them to open.

The bright light of the room blinded the hunter for a moment, the pain in his head coming back with a vengeance. He groaned, trying to tell himself he had been through worse. When he finally got the pain from a large spark to a dull thumping, he opened his eyes again to the room he was held in. It was small, like a motel room really, but without the furniture and… anything. The only thing in the room besides himself was Sam, who sat tied in a chair beside him.

When Dean locked eyes with the girl, she smiled widely. Dean noticed the blood running down her arm closest to him, sliding down her shoulder to her wrists, where the rope binding both hands dripped with red. Dean was almost identically tied, only his wrists were also handcuffed together. One tug on them and he knew they were royally fucked.

“God Dean, I thought you were dead.” The light tone was killed with the fact Sam gave him, making him frown and shake his head.

“Of course not. You think I can die from this?” He asked, trying to match Sam’s tone. But it fell flat, his voice straining as he spoke. It caused Sam’s small smile to falter noticeably.

Dean looked back to the other hunter, eyeing the wound again. “What happened when I was out?”

Sam sighed as if she didn’t want to explain. She almost didn’t, but taking one look at her brother’s pleading face as his eyes swept over her body to assess the damage she cracked.

“What do you remember?”

“Well, I remember Gabe trying to squash you like an annoying bug. And her breaking my phone. Which, by the way, did you hear what Bobby said? That the witch got Gabe too?” Dean asked as he remembered Bobby’s frantic voice over the device.

Sam nodded, looking up at the ceiling as she explained.

“I guess the witch got Gabe under her control. After she knocked you out, pretty harshly too, she came back to me as if to do the same. She had this look in her eyes, Dean, like she didn’t know what she was doing. That wasn’t Gabe.”

Dean nodded, knowing Sam needed to hear it herself.

“Well, she started to beat the crap out of me,” Sam huffed. “Like a zombie. I almost got free once, when she tried to move the table to get a shot at my ribs. But I knocked her down, beelined it straight to you and tried to run. She caught up, grabbed my shoulder and bit it. She bit it!” Sam looked down to the blood-soaked shirt with a wince.

“I don’t really remember much after that. She dragged me into this room, tied me up, then left. Later she came back with you and did the same. It’s had to have been at least a couple of hours since then.”

Dean winced. Being stuck in a room for hours with what you think could be your brother’s dead body sounds like hell all over again. And for hours of nothing but your thoughts? That was plain torture.

“Well, I’m ok Sam,” Dean said with a small smile. “And we’ll get Gabe back.”

The smile Sam sent his way made Dean feel happy again. Doing something for Sam always made him feel that way, ever since he was tasked with helping him grow up. Even if he was old enough to take care of himself, Dean would always be there.

Looking back at the ropes tied around Sam’s wrists got his mind working again through the haze of pain. He had to get them out of here if they were going to save Gabe, get the witch, and find Cas, wherever the angel may be.

“Alright,” Dean said, getting Sam’s attention again. “What’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yeah, the master plan you cooked up while I was down. I know you didn’t just sit in your self-pity this whole time.”

Sam looked down.

If Dean had control of his hands right now, he would face palm.

“Fine, think of a plan then.” Dean looked down to his feet, seeing the same rope tied around those limbs. The knots were well tied, enough that it wouldn’t let just anyone out of them. But Dean knew they could get out of it, only if they had the time.

Sam nodded, looking determined as she looked around the room. “Well, there’s a glass over there, on the table behind you-“

Just as Dean turned his head to look, a noise at the front of them room brought his attention back to the door. Both Winchesters watched as it slammed open, revealing a bloodied Gabriel. She looked just as she had as their waitress - lifeless. Her knuckles looked to be ripped in some places where she must’ve hit a little too hard.

She walked in with jerky movements as she stopped to the side of Sam. The Winchester watched her as she turned to face the door again, unmoving as another figure walked into the room much the same way.

“Cas?”

Dean couldn’t tell if this was his head finally losing it or what, but he was pretty sure the girl walking toward him was his angel. She looked just like Gabriel, a black shirt and pants fitting her perfectly as her dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Blue eyes seemed stiff, almost dead, and without the spark that came with Cas being Cas.

She moved just like Gabriel, standing to the side of Dean before facing the door again. He tried, he really did, to get the angel to look at him, but instead she stared at the door.

“Cas…” Dean couldn’t help but whisper. This was his fault. Again. Cas was upset at something that wasn’t true, and it led her into the clutches of this evil bitch. Now she was like Gabriel. And it was his fault for not chasing after her.

Another figure walked into the room then, with more swagger than Cas and Gabriel combined.

“You bitch,” Dean growled.

“Well hello to you too, Dean-ie.” The witch smiled, opening her arms. “You’re just in time for my little game.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! The next one I think I will post today since it is done... 
> 
> Anyway! I want to say this. My best friend has helped me a lot with this story with ideas and she has helped so much! So I just want to say, thank you GeekyHipsterGlasses33 you are awesome! Go check her out, she is an awesome writer (actually she got me into writing!) so if you love anime and are an otaku like me (or supernatural junky, I'm that too ;)) go check her out! 
> 
> Now, here's the next chapter! Praise me!!

“Game? What game?”

Dean looked back to Sam, seeing her raging eyes as she looked toward the witch. She looked just as they remembered, a little blonde girl with those fucking purple eyes. Whereas before, she was a crazy bitch trying to run away, now she looked like she owned the show with her wide smile and cocky stance.

“Oh the _game_ , Sammy boy,” She said again as if it cleared anything up.

“I know you boys like to think you’re all invincible. But you’re really not. You’re just average humans messing with something way bigger than yourself. You think just because you’re hunters you can come in and kill my people all gung-ho style? Well tough luck,” she said, walking straight up to the dirty blonde hunter.

“Leave him alone!” Sam tried again to move her arms, only succeeding in causing more blood to fall down her shoulder. The witch didn’t even glance at Sam, just smiled as she looked down at Dean. He returned it with a cocky grin of his own.

“Well, Dean, how are you feeling?”

That was a surprise. Dean blinked, once, twice, before he smiled again. He was not going to let this bitch get the best of him. “Like sunshine and rainbows, you fucking bitch.”

“You really know how to make a girl feel special don’t you?” The witch smiled, twirling a piece of hair around her middle finger. “Oh wait, I almost forgot. You don’t know that from the sad face that angel right there gave me a few days ago. Like she was just begging to be put out of her sorry misery.”

Dean’s heart plummeted. “You’re lying.”

“Am I, though?” The witch moved away, back to the hunter. The smile she gave him told him she knew the truth too.

Of course she was right. Dean left Cas, something he wanted so badly to take back. Did he really think she wouldn’t be confused and crying?

“Didn’t think so,” The witch singsonged. She turned back around with a twirl, her finger right over Sam when she stopped. “But I do have to say, this game is going to be a little off if you stay that way. So, count this as a lucky break.” Dipping her hand into her white flowing dress, the blonde witch pulled out a yellow powder in a glass container. Taking a few steps toward Sam, who sat struggling in her seat, she smiled, took her head in her hands, and dipped her squiggling head back just as she dropped a puff of smoke into Sam’s throat.

Dean watched, growing angrier and angrier until he trashed in his restraints. “Get off of him!”

“Why Dean-ie, I thought I was doing him a favor,” She said just as she let Sam’s head fall back. The girl coughed, using anything she could think of to get the pixie dust out of her mouth before it reached her stomach.

Watching, Dean turned back to the witch with his heart hammering in his throat. He couldn’t lose Sam, not while he was still fighting to get Cas back. “What the fuck was that?!”

A strangled sound left Sam’s throat just then, bringing Dean’s attention right back. He could see the way her muscles tensed, her eyes shut closed and teeth ground together. He could only watch in horror as Sam started to tense in her seat, sweat beading on her forehead.

“What did you do to him?!” Dean yelled again, switching his gaze from Sam, the witch, and the angel that stood stoically at his side.

Once again, the bitch just shrugged. “It’ll be over soon enough.”

Sam let out a mangled cry, now thrashing in his seat as his body started to shift. Where there were once thin arms, bulging muscles strained against the thin shirts. Her chest began to shrink (which was a really weird sight) until a flat, toned stomach remained. Hair shortened, her voice grew deeper, hands and feet grew larger until the Sam that sat in the chair was boy Sam again. Original Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, his worry doubling when Sam didn’t move. “Sam!”

Like he was revived from the dead, Sam jolted awake with a gasp. He looked around wildly, hands clenching and unclenching as he looked down at his body. A small smile crept up his face before a relieved sigh left his lips.

“Sam, you alright?” Dean knew he was being repetitive, but it was in his nature.

He took a deep breath, nodding his head with the smile left on his face. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just, glad to be back.” As if to prove his point Sam turned to smile at Dean, hands moving and legs twitching.

“Aw, such a touching moment. I almost don’t want to ruin it.”

Dean shot the woman another look that could kill, this time, amped up by the glare Sam also sent her. Where there used to be one angry full grown man there were now two six foot tall men sending her death glares. Any other person would be even a little terrified of the two Winchester brother’s evil looks, but this just seemed to power the witch on, her mouth twitching into a smile brighter than the light that filled the room.

The witch took another step back, eyes leaving the Winchester’s to move to the angels at their sides. “How long since this one turned?” She pointed a painted fingernail toward Cas.

Dean growled, pulling once again at his restraints. “None of your business.”

“Fine, then I won’t help you. Yesh, talk about ungrateful,” she sneered, shrugging her shoulders. “Means no difference to me if she is incurable or not. I was just trying to make this game fairer.”

“What do you mean?” Sam answered, this time, knowing Dean would rather bash his head in than talk sanely to this woman. He always was the more reasonable of the two.

“You know how this-“ She motioned to the two angels, indicating the curse, “- has a time limit, no? Well, I was gonna take off the curse for you, so no more worrying about your pesky angels.”

“What?!”

“You’re kidding?!” Dean shouted, fist hitting the wood of the chair.

The witch cast an unamused look at the oldest brother, raising an eyebrow like he was the slowest person in the world. Which was rude to say the least! Why did everyone give him that look when he was just looking for answers like normal people?!

“Only if you two play the game.”

Of course. That fucking game again. It was the worst when some evil being spoke of games, mostly because their definition of fun was usually clouded by pain and torture. Like those cheesy movies where people play old childish games turned death race. And surely, this bitch was no different.

Sam seemed to reach the same conclusion, eyes narrowing and fists clenching. “And if we don’t?”

“Well,” the witch switched her glance to the angels, “you don’t play my game and I kill your angels. Might as well kiss your bedroom fantasies goodbye boys.”

Once again, Dean pulled helplessly against the restraints. If he could just get his hands around that bitch’s neck, then –

“So, what’s it gonna be Winchesters?” She smiled, standing between the two and watching them like a teacher watches rowdy children. Her hand went to her other wrist, tapping it like a watch was settled on the pale skin. “Tick tock.”

Sam struggled in his chair. Maybe it was the hopeless feeling the room seemed to be drenched in or the blank look of the usual ecstatic archangel, but after a few seconds, he seemed to stop his mission altogether. Dean was already running through all the options in his head of ways to kill the motherfucker when Sam called his name.

“What?” The older hunter snapped, still debating between dousing the witch in holy oil and frying her up like a blonde chicken nugget or chopping her into little Abaddon pieces.

“Dean, maybe we should –“

“No, don’t even say it, Sam. We will get out of this some other way –“

“But what if this _is_ the only way?!”

“It’s not! Now shut your face and use that big head of yours!”

“Dean, come on –“

“Sam, I am _this_ close to –“

“Hey, should I leave the room, or are you guys gonna…” The witch started. She seemed a little confused at the new direction this was headed.

“Just let me explain!”

“No, you don’t get to after almost _leaving_ Cas here with this woman!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Ain’t that the truth –“

“Oh shut up you jerk! Why don’t you look at the situation before you throw yourself headfirst into the first stupid plan you come up with!”

“Why don’t you think about how this could end if we do play, you bitch!”

“Hey! I’m still here you know!” The witch snapped, looking more pissed at being put on the backburner than anything else.

Both Winchesters barely gave her another glance, too busy staring into each other’s eyes. It was almost like Dean could tell what Sam was thinking with a single look, from a whole plan to a simple disappointed insult. And it was the same with the taller brother. They both knew each other too well it seemed.

But in his eyes, Dean knew. He saw the waning hope Sam was clinging to, the anger at the situation, the disappointment at not seeing this witch’s plan sooner. But most of all, he saw faith. Faith that the two of them would make it through. Faith that no matter what the witch threw at them, they would get through. They defeated Lucifer, saved the world too many times to count; they would get through this. With the angels they came to call family.

He knew he agreed with his brother, one hundred percent. Even if this bitch’s game would tear their mind apart or call for physical abuse, he had his brother and they wouldn’t stop till this woman was a burning pile of ash.

Sam seemed to see right when Dean’s wall broke. A small sigh left Deans lips, Sam’s own curling into a half smirk half grateful smile.

“Fine! Fine, we will play your stupid game,” Dean grumbled. _He was doing this for Cas, he was doing this for Cas, he was doing this for Cas._

The witch herself smiled widely. Like a small school girl she jumped and clapped her hands with a few maniacal giggles. “Great! I knew you would see reason!” But the hard look in her eyes told Dean she was not all happiness and sunshine. She was still a monster and a dangerous one at that.

“Let me go set up the game! I will give you five minutes to talk to each other. Oh, and your angels too. Tell them all about the decision you just made to play with me. Surely, they will be just as happy as me,” the witch said with a smile, turning and walking out the door with a snap. A click and white light came from the frame, surely something magical to keep everyone stuck in this room.

But the last thing the woman said made Dean forget all about the glowing door, their only way to escape. And a voice just confirmed it.

“Dean?”

Standing to his right, bright blue eyes locked onto dark green ones.

“Cas.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. There Cas was, right at his side with those bright blue eyes and those lips. And that hot face staring at him like he was… Angry?

Yes, Cas was angry. Dean could tell from the punch to his cheek that sent his chair falling back and towards the floor.

Yes, ok, he deserved that.


End file.
